


REQUIEM - 1. Akt: Die Rückkehr der Finsternis

by CyberneticNemesis



Series: Severus Snape Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter References, Severus Snape - Freeform, Top Harry Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hat dieser Tage wirklich nichts zu lachen. Der Dunkle Lord ist auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen, Dumbledore rückt ihm mit Harry Potter auf die Pelle und mit seinem pupertierenden Sohn muss sich der gute Professor auch noch rumplagen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Der Wecker klingelte um 8 Uhr am Morgen des 30. Augusts 1991. John Franco, ein hagerer Dreizehnjähriger mit kurzen, rabenschwarzen Haar, streckte sich in seinem Bett. Es war ein sonniger Morgen. Die Strahlen der Sonne brachen durch die Krone der Bäume vor dem Fenster und berührten ihn angenehm. Er setzte sich auf und reckte seine Arme in die Luft, während er ausgiebig gähnte. Schließlich erhob er sich und klaubte seine Sachen zusammen, die er am Vorabend gleichmäßig im Zimmer verteilt hatte. Dieses war geräumig und mit zahlreichen Postern behangen. Einige davon waren magisch andere hingegen nicht. In einer Ecke des Zimmers lag sein Koffer für Hogwarts, den er gestern Abend fertig gepackt hatte. Zwar ging die Schule erst in zwei Tagen wieder los, doch jedes Jahr um diese Zeit folgte ein familiäres Ritual. Sie fuhren zwei Tage lang zu seinem Vater. Er wohnte am anderen Ende der Stadt und trotzdem schien ihm das immer wie eine Weltreise. Manchmal wohnte er auch bei ihnen, allerdings nicht oft. Auch die Zeiträume unterschieden sich. In manchen Jahren war er alle paar Wochen oder Monate gekommen. In anderen Jahren waren es nur wenige Tage im Jahr. Sicher, er war Lehrer in Hogwarts, aber das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, wie John schon damals vermutete. Ebenso wenig hatte er jemals erklärt bekommen, warum er nicht bei ihnen wohnte, sondern am anderen Ende von London. Noch dazu in einer ziemlich ungemütlichen Gegend.

John verließ sein Zimmer und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Als er wenig später die Küche betrat fand er dort seine Mutter vor. Sie hieß Jennifer und war in den Augen ihres Sohnes die beste Mutter der Welt. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte kurzes, rotes Haar.

„Morgen.“, sagte sie.

„Morgen.“, brummte John müde.

Er schnappte sich eine Schüssel und Cornflakes aus dem Schrank. Seine Mutter hatte bereits gegessen und überflog den Inhalt der Times.  
Sie sprachen nicht miteinander. Selten sprachen sie miteinander, wenn sie vorhatten zu ihm zu fahren. Es war, als würde sich sein Vater wie ein Schatten über ihr Leben legen. Es war merkwürdig, doch Jennifer duldete keine Kritik an ihm.

„Wann fahren wir?“, fragte John, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Sobald du fertig bist. Hast du schon gepackt?“

„Ja.“, gab er pflichtbewusst zurück.

Wenig später machten sie sich fertig. John zog sich nur noch ein rotes Sweatshirt über. Immerhin war es Sommer und der Wind sehr mild. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging mit seiner Mutter aus dem Haus. Es lag nicht direkt in London, sondern in einem der gutbürgerlichen Randbezirke. Ein ruhiges Fleckchen, aber sterbenslangweilig.

Sie stiegen ins Auto – einen blauen VW. John krachte den Koffer neben sich auf die Rückbank. Seine Mutter setzte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. John hatte wahrlich keinen Bock auf seinen Vater. Der Typ war nie da und trotzdem schimpfte er sich Vater. Er empfand nicht viel Zuneigung für ihn. Zwar sah er ihn in Hogwarts oft, doch selten genug sprachen sie aufrichtig miteinander. Außerdem war er das, was man im besten Fall als komischen Kauz bezeichnen konnte.

„Und sei nett zu ihm, ja?“, sagte seine Mutter unvermittelt.

„Ich bin immer nett zu ihm.“, entgegnete er.

„Genau das befürchte ich.“

John schnaufte ungehalten.

„John!“, ermahnte ihn Jennifer schon im Voraus.

„Er ist nicht mein Vater, denn wenn er mein Vater wäre, dann würde er sich um seinen Sohn kümmern und wäre nicht ständig auf Achse!“

Seine Mutter hielt den Wagen an und drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Bitte, ich will diese Diskussion nicht jedes Jahr aufs Neue mit dir führen!“

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Mom. Er ist doch kaum da und wenn doch, dann …“

„John, hör’ auf!“, ermahnte sie ihn.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn immer?“

Seine Mutter atmete tief.

„Das ist kompliziert.“, sagte sie leise. „Wir sind gleich da.“

John hätte am Liebsten weiter rebelliert, doch seiner Mutter zuliebe ließ er es. Als sie weiterfuhren breitete sich erneut Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus.

\---------------------

Das grelle Ring-Ring des alten Telefonapparats riss Severus aus dem Schlaf. Müde und verwirrt griff er nach dem Hörer – zumindest dachte er das und warf stattdessen seine Nachttischlampe geräuschvoll um. Sie landete auf dem Boden und nur ein lautes Scherbeln zeugte von ihrem Tod.

„Wer immer Sie sind, Sie schulden mir eine neue Lampe!“, meldete er sich, ohne ab-zuwarten, wem er hier eigentlich Sanktionen auferlegte.

„Severus, hier ist Albus.“, sagte eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Verflucht können Sie nicht zu menschlichen Zeiten anrufen?“, giftete Severus, doch sein Gesprächspartner überhörte es gekonnt.

„Hagrid hat soeben den Brief an Harry übergeben. Der Junge wird pünktlich zum 1. September in Hogwarts sein.“

„Na, wenn das das nicht großartig ist, dann kann ich Ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen.“, kommentierte Severus zähneknirschend.

„Und ich möchte, dass …“

„… ich ihn überwache, ihn fair behandle, nett zu ihm bin und Sie sofort über verdächtige Vorkommnisse informiere. Habe ich noch etwas vergessen?“, beendete Severus Albus’ Leier gelangweilt. Das durfte er sich schließlich schon seit Wochen anhören.

„Genau. Und ich erwarte Sie dann pünktlich zu Schuljahresbeginn.“ Es schien als wolle Dumbledore auflegen.

„Warten Sie, ich muss Ihnen noch die Lampe beschreiben, die Sie mir schulden.“, wandte Severus ein. Dumbledore atmete am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durch.

„Na schön, schießen Sie los!“

„Nachttischlampe Eduard. Dreißig mal Dreißig Zentimeter.“

„Klingt nach schwedischen Möbelhäusern.“, bemerkte Albus.

„Ihre berühmte Auffassungsgabe beeindruckt mich immer wieder zutiefst.“, stichelte Severus.

„Ich kannte mal einen Magier, der bei IKEA gearbeitet hat und sich einen Spaß dar-aus machte das Mobiliar mit obszönen Zaubern zu belegen …“

Stop! Er durfte ihm keine Gelegenheit geben alte Geschichten auszugraben, sonst ging das jetzt noch über Stunden so weiter! Das hasste Severus auch immer so an den Lehrerkonferenzen, denn sobald der Alte vom Thema abkam konnte man sich ewig seine „tollen Geschichten von früher“ anhören. Dumbledore hörte es zwar nicht gern, aber der einstige, große Führer des Widerstandes gegen Voldemort war heute oft nur eine nervige, senile Ulknudel.  
Sicher, Albus konnte auch anders, aber in den letzten 11 Jahren hatte er arg nach-gelassen.

„Ja, ja, sehr schön …“, versuchte Severus den alten Hexenmeister zu unterbrechen, doch dieser war völlig in sein Geschichtchen vertieft.

„Ich muss jetzt … Ich will …“

Severus biss verzweifelt in den Hörer.

„ALBUS!“, schrie er seinen Gesprächspartner schließlich an.

„Severus, was haben Sie denn?“

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um zu verhindern, dass jene Gehässigkeit seinen Mund verließ, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag.

„Ich möchte jetzt weiterschlafen, wenn Sie erlauben? Denn ich habe morgen noch einiges zutun.“

„Sie? Seit wann haben Sie denn ein Privatleben?“, fragte Albus spitzzüngig.

Ach, fick dich doch!

„Das geht Sie herzlich wenig an!“, entgegnete Severus kaltschnäuzig.

„Geht es um eine Frau?“ Dumbledore schien teils skeptisch, teils neugierig.

„Gute Nacht, Albus!“, sagte Severus und legte auf. Er konnte seinen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass Albus ihn deshalb später wie einen gefangenen Partisanen verhören würde, doch Severus kannte mittlerweile die Tricks des Schulleiters nur zu gut.

Severus Snape legte sich wieder hin, seine zerdepperte Tischlampe ignorierend, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

\--------------------

Einige Stunden nach der nächtlichen Ruhestörung schlabberte ihm eine große Zunge und der Geruch verwesten Fleisches aus dem Schlaf.

„Argh, geh’ weg!“, entfuhr es Severus, doch die Zunge hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Leia, aus!“, befahl er schließlich seiner alten, auf einem Auge blinden, deutschen Schäferhündin. Sie hatte sich schon vor Jahren angewöhnt sein Kindermädchen zu spielen und war mit ihrem schlabbernden Weckkommando exakter als jede elektronische Uhr.

Leia drehte sich beleidigt um.

„He, meine Süße, ich habe es nicht so gemeint!“, sagte Severus und krauelte sie hinter den Ohren.

Er wischte sich den Speichel aus dem Gesicht und ging ins Bad, wo er unter die Dusche stieg. Nachdem er sich gründlich gewaschen hatte zog er Jeans und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt an. Seine Sachen wirkten einige Nummern zu groß, da er sehr hager war. Manch einer hätte auch gesagt er sei nur Haut und Knochen.

Anschließend frühstückte Severus in der kleinen, unaufgeräumten Küche und ging anschließend ins Wohnzimmer, welches gleichzeitig auch als Arbeitszimmer herhalten musste. Wie der Rest des Hauses versprühte es eine gewisse Düsternis, doch war es gleichzeitig auch gemütlich und von einer unterschwelligen Chaotik. Die Regale waren berstend voll mit Büchern gestopft, wovon die eine Hälfte aus Fachliteratur (muggelige wie magische) bestand und die andere zu Severus’ Unterhaltung diente. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre eine regelrechte Bibliothek für Comics, klas-sische Fantasy, Sci-Fi und Populärliteratur angelegt.

George Orwell, H.G. Wells, J.R.R. Tolkien – obwohl er den erst nach dem fünften Anlauf geschafft hatte -, Alan Moore und natürlich Stephen King zierten die Schränke.

(King! Er liebte King!)

In einer Schrankwand stand ein Fernseher, der von einer ebenfalls stattlichen Sammlung von VHS-Kassetten umrahmt wurde – in der sein geliebtes „Star Wars“ einen Ehrenplatz einnahm.  
Die meisten Magier besaßen keine Bücher von Muggelschriftstellern und erst recht wussten sie nicht, was VHS war, doch Severus stand dazu.

Er wusste, dass ihn einige Leute unweigerlich als Muggelfreund beschimpft hätten, wenn sie das hier gesehen hätten – was auch durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach –, doch war er Halbblüter und kam somit auch nicht in die Verlegenheit besonders ma-gisch und reinblütig tun zu müssen.

Diese Reinblutbanausen wissen gar nicht, was ihnen entgeht!

Sorgen musste er sich deswegen kaum machen, denn für geschäftliche Treffen nutzte er schon seit Jahren das Haus seiner Kindheit in Spinners End. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er ausgerechnet dieses Haus bevorzugte, wo er dort doch bloß bis zu seinem 12. Lebensjahr gelebt hatte. Gegenüber lag eine zerfallene Fabrik, in der sein Vater früher gearbeitet hatte. Sie waren erst fortgezogen als sein alter Herr versetzt wurde.

Severus sah förmlich noch vor sich, wie er als kleiner Junge mit einem Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft spielte. Einem Mädchen …

Nein, Severus durfte nicht zulassen, dass die Vergangenheit einmal mehr ihre un-heilvolle Sogwirkung offenbarte. Und doch schien die Vergangenheit gerade dieser Tage unglaublich lebendig zu sein.

Dumbledores Anruf letzte Nacht war nur einer von vielen in den letzten Monaten gewesen. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren fürchtete sich Severus vor etwas so sehr, dass er Alpträume davon bekam.

Harry Potter.

Dieser Name verfolgte ihn seit 11 Jahren, wie ein Fluch. Er hatte den Jungen das letzte Mal als Baby gesehen. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, dass Harry ein unschuldiges Kind war, das nichts von der Bürde wusste, die ihm auferlegt wurde. Selbst nach über einem Jahrzehnt empfand er noch tiefe Reue für seine Tat, die den Jungen zum Waisen werden ließ. Severus hatte sich diese Schuld selbst zuzuschreiben – mehr oder weniger.

Und dennoch hegte er eine merkwürdige Mischung an Gefühlen für Potter: Hass, Angst, Wut und eine tiefe, unerklärliche Abneigung.

Oder hegte Severus diese Gefühle in Wirklichkeit nur für sich selbst?

Er raufte sich sein schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar. Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung!

Sich im Klaren, dass er womöglich durchdrehen würde, wenn er sich hinsetzte und darüber nachgrübelte verließ er mit Leia das Haus.

Severus musste sich noch einwenig ablenken, bevor Jennifer und John kamen und er als Gastgeber seine unzureichenden Kochkünste einmal mehr zum Besten geben musste.

Viele Leute fanden es ja unglaublich witzig, wenn sie herausfanden, dass der große Meister der Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, zwar so ziemlich jeden Trank herstellen konnte, aber selbst für Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce jemanden als Hilfe brauchte.

Mein Gott, was es die Leute interessiert? Dann kann ich eben nicht kochen! Na und!

Sollte sich deshalb eine Katastrophe zusammenbrauen konnte er immer noch Jenny um Hilfe bitten.  
Severus schlug den Weg zum Gartenschuppen ein, in dem ein altes Motorrad stand. Genauer gesagt; eine Java aus dem Jahre 1985. Er bastelte ab und zu an dem Gefährt herum. In den Jahren hatte sich Severus einiges angelesen und war zum be-geisterten Tüftler mutiert. Die Muggel standen den Magiern in Sachen Erfindungsreichtum in nichts nach, auch, wenn Letztere das nur ungern zugaben.

Severus ging zur Werkbank, auf der auch ein schwarzer Motorradhelm lag, der mit rotgelben Blitzen bemalt war. Neben diesem Stand ein Radio und ein kleiner Stapel MC-Kassetten.

„Was soll’s heute sein?“, fragte Severus seine Hündin.

„Bob Dylan?“

Leia ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Ozzy Osbourne?“

Leia begann zu winseln.

„Na schön, wie wär’s damit? Jimi Hendrix?“

Leia bellte ihn an.

„Wusste ich doch, dass der dir wieder gefällt. Also Hendrix!“, sagte Severus, suchte die passende MC heraus und schon tönte Mr Hendrix mit „All Along The Watchtower“ aus den Lautsprechern.

Anschließend räumte er den Schuppen auf und spürte, wie er sich innerlich entspannte. Sein Geist konnte sich wunderbar fallen lassen, wenn er etwas tat, das ihn nicht im Geringsten an die magische Welt erinnerte. So war er auch bei Motorrädern und Mechanik gelandet.

Plötzlich bellte Leia und stellte die Ohren auf.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus und brachte Jimi Hendrix zum Schweigen.

Die Hündin rannte hinaus und er folgte ihr. Ein blauer VW fuhr vor dem Haus vor.  
Leia stürmte freudig bellend zum Gartenzaun vor, stellte sich schließlich auf die Hin-terbeine und legte die Pfoten auf den Querbalken des Zauns.

Severus ging zur Haustür, um Jennifer und seinen Sohn zu empfangen.

„Hallo.“, sagte er freundlich, als er die Tür öffnete. „Schön euch zu sehen.“

Seine Worte klangen irgendwie mechanisch. Er hatte bei solchen Begrüßungen im-mer seine Schwierigkeiten. Selbst, wenn es sich bei den Empfangenen um seine Familie handelte. Das letzte Bisschen Familie, das er besaß. (Seine Verwandten in Cardiff zählte er nicht dazu, denn bei ihnen hatte er sich noch nie besonders geborgen gefühlt.)

Jenny umarmte ihn liebevoll und plötzlich wusste er wieder warum sie ihm so gefehlt hatte.  
Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und trat ein. John hingegen blieb stehen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er warf seinem Vater einen berechnenden Blick zu.

„Wie geht’s dir? Hattest du schöne Ferien?“, fragte Severus, um die Nervosität, die dieser Blick verursachte zu übertünchen.

„Bis jetzt super!“, antwortete John unerwartet bissig und folgte seiner Mutter.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Womit hatte er denn diese eindeutige Bemerkung jetzt schon wieder verdient?  
Er folgte ihnen in die Küche.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Jennifer und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Woche eine Menge zutun.“, sagte Severus. „Papierkram.“, fügte er noch hinzu.

Severus legte keinen Wert darauf den genauen Inhalt seiner Arbeit vor ihr und John auszubreiten. Er mochte es nicht sie zu belügen, doch je weni-ger sie wussten desto besser.

„Und ihr? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Severus in die Runde.

„Bei uns ist alles ruhig.“, sagte Jennifer. „Insofern dein Sohn seinen Zauberstab zügeln kann.“

„Warum? Was stellst du denn an?“, sagte er an John gewandt.

„Ach nichts.“ John wollte lässig klingen, doch ihm war anzumerken, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

„Er hat die Katze von Mrs Bergman in einen Kaktus verwandelt.“, sagte Jennifer mit einem stechenden blick auf ihren Sohn.

„Was denn?“, empörte sich John. „Professor McGonagall sagte wir sollten in den Ferien üben, also habe ich das!“  
Severus untergrub sogleich die Autorität seiner Frau, indem er anfing zu kichern.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig!“, sagte Jennifer.

„Doch, ist es!“, antworteten Vater und Sohn gleichzeitig. Es war schon selten genug, dass sie einer Meinung waren.

„Wenn es so furchtbar witzig ist, dann kannst du ja auch seinen Mahnbescheid unterschreiben!“  
Severus lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste, dass sie bluffte, denn sie waren trotz allem nicht miteinander verheiratet. Jennifer war offiziell Johns Erziehungsberechtigte, weshalb die Bescheide auch alle an ihr hingen blieben.

„Solange er bloß Bergmans Katze verwandelt ist doch alles im Rahmen.“, sagte Severus und bekam sofort die Schelte ab.

„Sev!“, entfuhr es Jennifer. „Das ist alles andere als im Rahmen!“

„Tja, ich schätze, er meint damit, dass er früher viel schlimmere Sachen angestellt hat.“, warf John ein.

Wie Recht er damit doch hatte. Severus hatte ein Talent dafür sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen – selbst heute noch.

„Was macht ihr sonst noch so?“, fragte er und wollte „Mrs Bergmans Kaktus-Katze“ so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen. „Außer Katzen zu verwandeln, meine ich.“  
Ab da sprachen sie über dieses oder jenes. Über Jennifers Arbeit, ihre Familie und Verwandten. Severus konnte nicht immer sofort alle Namen zu den richtigen Ge-sichtern zuordnen. Sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn diesbezüglich regelmäßig im Stich.

Unterdessen wurde es Mittag und Jennifer und John brachten ihre Koffer ins Haus. Seinen Sohn quartierte er in einem Gästezimmer im oberen Stock ein.

Damit ihnen eine kulinarische Katastrophe erspart blieb half ihm Jennifer bei der Zu-bereitung des Essens.  
Der restliche Tag verlief so ruhig, wie er begonnen hatte. Keine nervigen Anrufe von Albus oder einem seiner Adjutanten.

Die Einschulung von Potter hatte die höchste Alarmstufe im Orden ausgelöst – welcher heutzutage nur noch aus drei Mitgliedern bestand: Aus ihm, Severus Snape, der guten Minerva McGonnagall und natürlich Albus Dumbledore.

Schergen des Bösen nehmt euch in Acht! Hier kommen die Drei Fragezeichen!

Wahrlich war es vielleicht nicht der richtige Augenblick für derartigen Sarkasmus, aber es mutete doch absurd an, dass der Orden schon seit Jahren nur aus drei Leuten bestand. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass es einst Tausende waren, die Albus in aller Herren Länder zusammengetrommelt hatte.

Sicher, sie hatten mittlerweile seit vielen Jahren Frieden und die Zahl der Todesser war nach Voldemorts Sturz stark dezimiert worden. Dennoch war es einfach irrwitzig!

Sollte Voldemort jemals zurückkehren – und diese Tatsache war mehr als nur „im Rahmen des Möglichen“, wie es Albus immer so schön formulierte –, dann würden sie einen Intakten Widerstand brauchen.

Severus hatte das gegenüber dem alten Ochsen schon tausendfach zur Sprache gebracht, doch Dumbledore war sturer als eine Herde Ziegen, wenn es drauf ankam.

Und so war es an ihm, einem greisen Hexenmeister und der ebenso greisen und mit jedem Tag reizender werdenden Minerva auf Potter aufzupassen und nach den Überbleibseln des dunklen Lords Ausschau zu halten. Hallelujah!

Severus gab es offen zu: Er hätte sich mit einer Armee bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Kriegsmagier – oder wenigstens Marines – wesentlich sicherer gefühlt. Aber nein, der große Dumbledore hatte ja beschlossen, dass drei Mann völlig genügten, um die Gefahr zu bannen.

Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass bei Albus langsam der Altersschwachsinn einsetzte.  
Insgeheim hasste er Potter jetzt schon – allein der Scherereien wegen, die er verursachte.

Severus versuchte möglichst wenig daran zu denken, was ihm bevorstand. Und vor allem für wie lange? Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht bis zum Ende seines Lebens hinter dem Jungen herräumen musste. Das konnte nicht einmal Albus von ihm verlangen! Er war schließlich kein verdammtes Kindermädchen!

\-----------------

Am Abend suchte Severus bereits seine Sachen für Hogwarts zusammen. Er hasste es zu packen! Zum einen, weil er nie wusste, was er mitnehmen sollte – was schließlich darin fußen würde, dass er die Hälfte vergaß – und zum anderen, weil er dann mit ein paar hundert Schülern und Albus zusammengepfercht sein würde.

Jenny wäre wieder ganz allein und John – tja, John würde einzig im Unterricht auf ihn hören. Severus wusste, dass ihr Verhältnis zueinander alles andere als in Butter war. Hass konnte man es nicht nennen, was sein Sohn ihm entgegen brachte, doch es war ganz offensichtliche Verachtung.

Er wusste auch, dass John ihn nicht als seinen Vater akzeptierte. Für ihn war er immer „Severus“, aber niemals „Vater“ oder „Dad“ gewesen. Obwohl sie die selben Gene in sich trugen waren sie sich nie so nahe gekommen, wie es ein Vater und sein Kind normalerweise tun sollten. Severus war als Fremder in Johns Leben eingedrungen, und er fürchtete für immer ein Fremder für ihn zu sein.

Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen als er laute Stimmen vernahm. Severus ging zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Er blieb stehen und lauschte.

„John, ich warne dich!“, hörte er Jennifer sagen. „Ich will mich nicht schon wieder darüber streiten!“

„Ich streite doch gar nicht! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mir scheißegal ist, was Se-verus dazu sagt!“

„Er ist dein Vater …!“

„Ein Vater, der seinen Sohn nicht kennt, weil er ständig etwas Besseres zutun hat, als sich mit seiner Familie abzugeben.“, antwortete John ärgerlich.

„Du hast nicht das Recht zu machen, was du willst, nur, weil du nicht mit ihm klar kommst!“

„Nicht ihm klarkommst?“, wiederholte John ungläubig. „Mom, er ist es doch, der mit niemanden klarkommt! Ich bin nur froh, dass er in der Schule nicht mein Hauslehrer ist, sonst würde ich vermutlich wahnsinnig werden.“

„John!“, sagte Jennifer empört. „Sag so was nicht!“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Du hast mehr von ihm als du denkst.“

In diesem Augenblick überkam Severus etwas und er trat aus dem Zimmer. Jennifer diskutierte mit John an der Schwelle seiner Zimmertür.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte Severus mit gespielter Naivität.

„Überhaupt nichts.“, antwortete John matt, drehte sich herum und ging in sein Zimmer.  
Jennifer blickte ihn daraufhin entschuldigend an.

„Severus …“

„Lass uns unten weiterreden.“, sagte er und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Severus wusste, dass sie sich für das Verhalten ihres Sohnes schämte.

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint!“

„Doch, hat er Jenny!“ Severus ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Sie setzte sich zu ihm. „Und er hat Recht. Du weißt, dass er Recht hat!“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er wieder damit anfängt.“

Severus winkte ab.

„Ich konnte ihm nie der Vater sein, den er gebraucht hätte. Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte.“

Er wusste, dass er ein schlechter Vater und ein ebenso schlechter Mann war. Obwohl sie nie geheiratet hatten, so waren sie es im Geiste. Hätte Severus nicht in Dumbledores Diensten gestanden, dann hätte er Jennifer schon vor Jahren gehei-ratet. Und ja, er hätte ein ruhiges Leben an der Seite seiner Frau und seines Sohnes durchaus bevorzugt. Er hasste den Krieg. Er hasste das Kämpfen. Und er hasste Albus dafür, dass er ihn zwang immer wieder sein Leben zu riskieren.

Leider war es nicht so einfach bei Dumbledore zu kündigen. Erst recht nicht, wenn ein Wort von ihm reichte, um Severus für alle Zeiten hinter Gitter zu bringen. Er war schon einmal in Askaban Gast gewesen und er hatte nicht vor dieses Erlebnis zu wiederholen.

Severus liebte Jennifer ebenso wie John. Und er hasste es sie wegen seines „Jobs“ zu vernachlässigen. Er hakte das Thema ab – vorerst – und ordnete noch einige Akten.

In der Zwischenzeit bereitete Jennifer das Abendbrot und auch John hatte sich inzwi-schen wieder von seiner Streitsucht erholt.

Schließlich aßen sie zusammen – wobei Severus und John sich nicht einmal die Schädel einschlugen.

Nach dem Essen ließ sich sein Sohn vor dem Fernseher nieder und zog sich dort mit ungeahnter Euphorie seine Lieblingsserie rein: „Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI“

Severus’ Meinung nach war die Serie ja Edeltrash, aber er wollte sich darüber nicht auch noch mit seinem Sohn streiten.

Als Severus endlich alle wichtigen Sachen – die sich über die Sommerferien wieder einmal quer durch das gesamte Haus verstreut hatten – zusammengesucht hatte packte er sie per Hand in den Koffer.

Ja, per Hand! Ein Reinblüter würde jetzt womöglich in Ohnmacht fallen, aber ja Severus bevorzugte es seine Sachen auf Muggelart zu packen. Denn Erstens führte es bekannter Maßen zu einem übersteigerten Ego, wenn man für jeden noch so banalen Mist den Zauberstab benutzte und Zweitens hatte Severus keine Ahnung von diesen hoch gepriesenen Haushaltszaubern.

Er könnte jedes Mal aus der Haut fahren, wenn seine Schüler im Unterricht anfingen ihre Reagenzgläser mit Schwebezaubern bewegen zu wollen. Was, gottverdammt noch mal, sprach eigentlich dagegen sie einfach in die Hand zu nehmen und so Unfälle zu vermeiden? Wahrscheinlich die liebe Eitelkeit einiger Magier.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Severus angewöhnt die Zauberstäbe zu Beginn jeder Stunde einzusammeln. Etwas, das bei einigen Eltern für großen Unmut sorgte. Wie er es nur wagen konnte ihren ach so lieblichen Sprösslingen die Zauberstäbe wegzunehmen?! Selbst Dumbledore hatte versucht ihn weich zu kochen, doch jetzt war es an Severus stur zu sein.

In seinem Unterricht würde es keine Zauberstäbe geben! Und zwar so lange nicht bis diese reinblütigen Fatzken einsahen, dass man nicht für jeden Mist mit Magie um sich werfen musste!

Allein der Gedanke daran brachte Severus in Rage. Und so knallte er seinen Koffer schließlich wütend zu und stellte ihn zur Seite. Die bevorstehende Reise nach Hogwarts nervte ihn auch dieses Mal schon lange bevor er sie antrat. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und raufte sich das Haar.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Warum war er heute nur verdammt grüblerisch? Und warum landete er bei all seinen Überlegungen ständig in Hogwarts, bei Dumbledore und Potter?!

Severus erhob sich abrupt und ging runter in die Küche. Dort öffnete er den Schrank über der Spüle und holte eine Tafel Schokolade heraus. Er öffnete sie, brach ein Stück ab und schlang es hinunter. Ihn hatte viel weniger der plötzliche Heißhunger überkommen, sondern Schokolade beruhigte aus irgendeinem, mysteriösen Grund seine flatternden Nerven.

„Hast du Stress?“ Jennifer kam gerade durch die Tür.

„Nein, es ist nichts.“, sagte Severus, woraufhin sie ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick taxierte. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck sie anzulügen. Jenny konnte in ihm lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch und dafür brauchte sie nicht einmal Okklumentik.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie.

„Mir geht nur wieder einiges durch den Kopf.“

„Wann fängst du endlich an ehrlich zu sein? Ist es wegen John?“

„Es hat nichts mit ihm zutun.“ Severus holte tief Luft und kniff sich ins Bein. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie brachten das Thema so wenig wie möglich zur Sprache und er fürchtete sich vor jedem Gespräch, das sich um seine Vergangenheit drehte. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Geschichte von der ich dir erzählt habe? An Harry Potter?“

„Ja, Sev, das tue ich.“

„Er kommt dieses Jahr in die Schule.“

Und ich darf den elenden Babysitter für ihn spielen!, fügte er im Gedanken hinzu.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte ihn bloß und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Jenny kannte seine Geschichte – nicht in allen Details, aber im Großen und Ganzen. Sie wusste, was er getan hatte.

„Musst du immer noch daran denken? Nach all den Jahren?“

„Manchmal.“, sagte Severus leise. „Heute, zum Beispiel.“

Er hielt inne und drückte Jennifer sanft von sich. Severus hatte einen spontanen Ent-schluss gefasst von dem er genau wusste, dass er alles andere als klug war, doch er musste es jemanden sagen.

„Ich möchte, dass du John nichts davon erzählst. Es könnte sein, dass es gefährlich wird.“

„Harry ist ein Kind, Sev.“, wandte Jenny ein.

„Es gibt seit einigen Monaten Gerüchte, dass der Dunkle Lord versuchen könnte an die Macht zurück zu gelangen.“

„Du sagtest doch er sei besiegt worden. In der Nacht als …“ Sie brach ab. „Tut mir leid.“

„Dir muss das nicht Leid tun, sondern mir.“, sagte Severus nüchtern. „Mir war klar, dass er nicht tot ist. Er hat Mittel und Wege sich am Leben zu erhalten, auch ohne physische Hülle. Es könnte sein, dass er hinter dem Jungen her ist.“

„Und dein Freund Dumbledore hat dich als Wache abgestellt?“, zählte Jennifer eins und eins zusammen. Sie hatte Albus nie persönlich getroffen, doch Severus hatte in seinen Erzählungen nie an Details über den guten, alten Dumbledore gespart.

„So was in der Art. Hör zu, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, dann …“

Jenny nahm seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, jetzt fang’ nicht so an!“

Er antwortete nicht. Sicher wollte er ihr keinen unnötigen Kummer bereiten. Severus hätte nicht davon gesprochen, wenn er geglaubt hätte, dass es ungefährlich sein würde. Alles, was auch im Entferntesten mit Voldemort zutun hatte, war gefährlich.

„Weißt du, ich …“, setzte Severus gerade an, als ihn ein Klopfen am Fenster ablenkte. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein großer, rotgoldener Vogel mit prächtigem Gefieder, der einen Brief im Schnabel hielt.

„Dieser elende …!“, fluchte Severus und öffnete das Fenster und riss dem Phönix wütend den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Das Tier schrie entrüstet auf. „Tu bloß nicht so!“

„Dumbledore?“, fragte Jenny.

„Wer sonst!“, gab Severus zurück und las den Brief.

 

Severus,  
kehren Sie unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurück. Es gibt beunruhigende Entwicklungen.

PS: Ich habe zwar nicht die Lampe ersteigern können, die Sie wollten, aber ich schätze sie wird Ihnen trotzdem gefallen.

Albus

 

Er knüllte den Brief zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Ich soll sofort zurück nach Hogwarts, aber ich schätze, das hat auch noch bis morgen Zeit.“, sagte Severus. Er wusste zwar, dass „beunruhigende Entwicklungen“ bei Albus soviel hieß wie „Die Kacke ist am dampfen!“, aber das war ihm im Augenblick gerade mal scheißegal! Ob der Alte nun acht Minuten oder acht Stunden auf ihn wartete war ohnehin bedeutungslos. Albus würde ihn dann sowieso nur wieder um „kleine Gefallen“ bitten, die am Ende darin fußten, dass ihm der Urlaub gestrichen wurde – das würde er zwar auch so, aber wenigstens musste Severus sich dann nicht wieder Dumbledores große Kampfreden anhören. Er musste nicht motiviert werden, war er doch mit der größten Motivation bei der Sache, die man sich vorstellen konnte – oder etwa doch nicht?

„Ich glaube, ich geh’ dann mal ins Bett.“, sagte Severus, dessen Laune schon wieder im Keller war. Ob er nun versuchte sich noch mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen oder versuchte zu schlafen spielte keine Rolle – beides würde ihm nicht gelingen! Mit schlechter Laune war er zu nichts nutze. Nicht einmal zum schlafen.

Einige Zeit später kam Jenny zu ihm und legte sich neben ihn. Er konnte – so wie erwartet – kein Auge zutun. Severus hatte wahnsinnigen Ärger auf Albus, dass er ihm eines seiner wenigen, freien Wochenenden  
gestrichen hatte.

Erst klingelt er mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und dann streicht er mir auch noch den Urlaub! Seniles Arschloch!

Er hatte sich auf der Seite eingerollt und spürte wie Jennifer sich an ihn schmiegte und ihren Arm um ihn legte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.

„Hmm.“, machte Severus im Wissen, dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken blickte Jenny fast einwenig entschuldigend an.

„Ich erinnere mich nur.“, sagte er.

„Woran?“ Jennifer legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„An alles.“

Severus war überzeugt, dass die Vergangenheit jeden Menschen eines Tages einholte. Ihn hatte sie schon einige Male eingeholt und jede Begegnung mit ihr endete mehr als nur schmerzhaft. Die eigene Vergangenheit war wie ein winziger Glassplit-ter, der sich bei jedem Versuch ihn herauszuziehen nur noch tiefer ins Fleisch grub.  
Und er wusste, dass seine Vergangenheit viele Splitter bot an denen er sich verlet-zen konnte.

Jenny antwortete nicht auf seine kryptische Andeutung, sondern strich ihm sanft durch sein Haar, woraufhin Severus sie umarmte. Jetzt, da sie ihm wieder so nah war verdammte er Albus umso mehr. Sie küsste ihn und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Nacken und er fuhr durch ihre Haare. Jennifer schmiegte sich dichter an ihn und strich mit ihren Finger über seine Schultern.

In diesem Augenblick spürte er wie etwas in ihm erwachte. Das langsam ansteigende Gefühl einer lange verdrängten Begierde. Und in jenem Moment wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst wie wenig Zeit er mit ihr verbringen konnte. Noch einmal verdammte er den alten Zausel und erinnerte sich an Johns Worte: „Ein Vater, der seinen Sohn nicht kennt, weil er ständig etwas Besseres zutun hat, als sich mit seiner Familie abzugeben.“

Severus wünschte sich dabei fast, dass sein Sohn die Sache nicht so klar durchblicken würde wie er es tat. Wieso konnte er bloß nie bei ihnen sein? Weil Albus ihn zu dieser Arbeit zwang? Ja, womöglich war es so.  
Doch er nötigte sich das Thema vorerst zu vergessen. Er würde noch genügend Zeit haben, um auf Albus wütend zu sein. Und so widmete sich Severus lieber intensiv seiner Frau und so lang wie es diese eine Nacht zuließ.

\-----------------

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte spürte er, dass etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war. Es war eine Art flauer Vorahnung, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Ein Gefühl in der Magengrube, dass ihn warnte. Er kannte diese Ahnungen nur zu gut und meist behielten sie Recht. Etwas geschah oder war geschehen, aber er wusste nicht was es war.

Er drehte sich zu Jennifer herum, die sich neben ihn eingerollt hatte und noch tief und fest schlief. Severus stich ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärt-lich auf die Wange. Anschließend erhob er sich leise, warf sich seinen blau-grün karierten Bademantel über und verließ das Zimmer. Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr und er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von ebenso unbestimmter Angst fraß sich jedes Mal in die Tiefen seines Gehirns und ließ ihn nicht ruhen.

Severus ging ins Wohnzimmer – wobei er im Flur über die dösende Leia vorsichtig hinweg stieg –, kramte seine Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus einem Schubfach seines Schreibtischs und ging hinaus in den Garten. Er setzte sich auf einen alten Eisenstuhl hinter dem Haus, der schon teilweise mit Rost überzogen war. Eine frische Brise umspielte ihn als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und einen tiefen Zug nahm.

Er saß so eine ganze Weile da und rauchte zwei, drei Kippen nacheinander. Eigentlich wollte Severus sich das schon seit Jahren abgewöhnen, aber wie bei den meisten schlechten Angewohnheiten erlitt er auch hier immer dann Rückfälle, wenn es ihm mies ging. Seit elf Jahren bereitete Severus sich auf Potters Ankunft vor und jetzt drohte er die Nerven zu verlieren. Es war nicht der Junge, der ihn zu schaffen machte, sondern vielmehr das, was er mit ihm verband.

„Severus?“ Jennifer hatte sein Verschwinden offenbar bemerkt. Severus reagierte kaum merklich auf ihren Ruf. Erst als sie neben ihn stand und ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

„Denkst du schon wieder darüber nach?“

„Ja.“, antwortete knapp.

Jenny umarmte ihn von hinten und küsste sanft seinen Nacken. Er genoss es, denn es erinnerte ihn an die letzte Nacht.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir wohl ich wäre nicht der Mensch, der ich bin.“, sagte Severus und streichelte ihren Arm. Und er wünschte sich er könnte endlich aufhören über die Vergangenheit nachzugrübeln!

„Dann wärst du aber nicht der Mann, den ich liebe.“, sagte Jennifer und nahm seine Hand. „Komm wieder mit rein, okay?“

Severus nickte ihr zu, drückte seine Zigarette auf dem Boden aus und folgte ihr ins Haus. Er ging ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich an. Währenddessen bemerkte er einmal mehr wie er jede Regung seines Körpers hinauszögerte, nur damit sich seine Reise verzögerte. Severus wusste selbst das es eigentlich absolut kindisch war. Er benahm sich wie ein Kind, das einfach nicht ins Bett wollte und daher absichtlich trödelte.

„Willst du auch einen?“, fragte Jennifer als Severus die Küche betrat. Sie deutete auf die Kaffeemaschine.

„Ja, gern.“

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und warf einen Blick auf die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Auch wenn er dieses Schmierblatt hasste hatte er es dennoch abonniert, da er hier immer als Erster sah wie die offizielle „öffentliche Meinung“ aussah. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Redakteure ministeriumstreu waren. Das waren sie schon zur Zeit des Krieges gewesen, weshalb die politische Ausrichtung des Blattes immer mit den amtierenden Ministern wechselte. Er überflog die Titelseite.

 

Weitere Ermittlungen im Fall Gringotts – Das Werk von Schwarzmagiern?

Wie Sprecher der Koboldvereinigung heute bestätigten gelang es den mysteriösen Einbrechern am 30. Juli nicht mit ihrer Beute zu entkommen. Das Verlies, das Opfer des Diebstahles werden sollte, war bereits am Vortag geräumt worden. Da die Einbrecher es schafften ohne Aufsehen in die Bank einzudringen und die Sicherheitsanlagen zu überwinden wird zurzeit davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um Mitglieder einer schwarzmagischen Vereinigung handelt.  
Das Ministerium wollte auf Anfrage unsererseits keinen Kommentar dazu abgeben. Allerdings beobachteten Augenzeugen erhöhte Aktivitäten der Auroren innerhalb der Nocturnegasse.  
Einzig der Vorsitzende des Ausschusses für Strafverfolgung wandte sich an uns mit den Worten: „Die Ermittlungen laufen noch und wir bitten alle möglichen Zeugen sich im Ministerium zu melden. Wir gehen jedem Hinweis nach.“

 

Severus hatte die Sache auch schon verfolgt, denn er wusste – wie der Rest des Ordens – sehr genau, was sich in jenem Verlies in Gringotts verborgen hatte: Der Stein der Weisen. Ein uraltes Artefakt, das Unsterblichkeit verlieh.

Nachdem Anfang des Jahres Gerüchte aufkamen, dass die Überreste des Geistes des Dunklen Lords wieder an Macht gewannen sorgte eine Meldung der Küstenwache bei Severus und Albus für gerechtfertigte Nervosität. Man hatte einen herrenlosen Tanker vor der Küste von Jersey aufgebracht. Die 35 Mann starke Besatzung war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Das Schiff war albanischer Herkunft. Jenem Land in das Voldemort angeblich nach seiner Niederlage geflüchtet war.

Albus hatte ein paar alte Kontakte spielen lassen, um die Sache näher zu untersuchen, doch bis jetzt ergebnislos.

Unter dem Artikel befanden sich nur noch einige Schlagzeilen mit Verweisen auf die entsprechenden Seiten:

Rita Kimmkorn enthüllt – Teil 285: Was steckt unter der Robe? Dementoren hautnah!

Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kimmkorn Dementoren nur von Bildern kannte. Hätte sie sie je „hautnah“ erlebt, dann wäre sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee für diese „Enthüllung“ gekommen.

Kampfhundalarm im Ministerium! Pudel beißt Beamten [68] Nase ab!

So schützen sie sich vor ungebetenen Besuch: 10 Tipps für Schutzbanne von Gilderoy Lockhart (Brandaktuelle Leseprobe aus seinem neuen Buch!)

Qudditsch-Krawalle: Schwere Randale bei Spiel von Drittligisten!

Das schöne am Propheten war, dass das was irgendwie relevant schien immer als Artikel auf der Titelseite landete. Somit konnte man den Rest getrost als Feueranzünder verwenden. Zu dumm, dass er keinen Kamin hatte.

Er wollte die Zeitung gerade zusammenfalten und in den Papierkorb werfen – eigentlich der einzig vernünftige Gedanke, den man beim Propheten haben konnte – als ihm noch eine miniaturische Eilmeldung am unteren Rand auffiel:

Was geschah mit Quirinius Quirell?  
Hogwartsprofessor nach Auslandsreise nicht mehr der alte? Eltern beunruhigt. Minister drängt Direktor zur Aufklärung. Albus Dumbledore will keinen Kommentar abgeben.

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

Er wusste, dass sein Kollege eine Auslandsreise nach Osteuropa gemacht hatte, um praktische Erfahrung zu sammeln. Sah ganz danach aus als habe er das nicht so recht vertragen. Nicht das hier noch Stellen im Kollegium frei wurden? Natürlich tat es ihm um den Knilch einwenig leid, aber seine Hintergedanken waren rein beruflicher Natur. Severus hatte nicht vor für den Rest seines Lebens Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Zumal er die Dreißig bereits überschritten hatte und auf die Mitte seines Lebens zusteuerte. Irgendwann wäre er zu langsam, um sich in Deckung zu werfen, wenn einer seiner Schüler mal wieder beschloss das Labor in die Luft zu jagen. Und es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste spontan wechselte. Wenn Severus sich für den Posten bewarb, dann wimmelte Albus ihn ständig mit dieser lächerlichen Geschichte vom „Fluch der Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste“ ab. Für so abergläubig wollte er den alten Zausel eigentlich nicht halten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach niemanden wie ihn auf diesem Posten haben. Jemanden mit einer etwas … nun ja … sagen wir fragwürdigen Vergangenheit.

Und das wo Severus doch eine Schwäche dafür hatte neuen Kollegen mit dieser Geistergeschichte auf die Pelle zu rücken. Okay, zugeben er hatte sie Quirell ein paar dutzend Mal öfter erzählt als anderen Neuankömmlingen. Albus würde ihm das jetzt sicher unter die Nase reiben. Herrgott, was konnte er dafür, dass der Junge so verdammt empfindlich war?

Jennifer setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schob ihm seine Tasse hin.

„Nimmst du Leia mit?“

Severus nickte. Leia war die zahmste Hündin auf dem gesamten Planeten. Sie hätte womöglich sogar ein Baby an ihrer Brust nuggeln lassen. Die Schule und die vielen Menschen machten ihr auch kaum etwas aus. Bissig wurde Leia nur, wenn sie ihn mit Leib und Leben zu beschützen versuchte. Und das war bis jetzt nur ein paar Mal vorgekommen. Immer in Situationen, in denen Severus Hilfe bitter nötig hatte. Leia hatte ihm als junger Hund einmal das Leben gerettet und damals auch ihre Blessuren davongetragen. Seitdem war sie auf einem Auge blind und hinkte leicht auf dem rechten Hinterbein. Als Wachhund war sie deshalb nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, doch er mochte ihre Gesellschaft über alles. Und er hätte sie in den kommenden Monaten wohl auch notwendig.

Severus versuchte seine Abreise nicht noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Er Frühstückte mit Jennifer, nahm seinen Koffer und ging zusammen mit Leia in den Garten.

„Pass auf dich auf!“, sagte Jenny und umarmte ihn innig.

„Du kennst mich doch.“

„Genau deshalb sage ich es.“ Jennifer beugte sich zu Leia hinunter und graulte sie hinter den Ohren. „Du beißt ihn in den Hintern, wenn es nötig wird, verstanden?“

Die Hündin bellte zur Antwort.

„Unfassbar! Jetzt verbünden sich die Frauen wieder gegen mich.“

Jennifer versetzte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, woraufhin Severus nicht umhin kam sie anzugrinsen.

„Mach’s gut.“ Er nahm seinen Koffer fest in die Hand und hielt Leia mit der anderen am Halsband. Apparieren ohne Zauberstab war schon recht hohe Magie, wenn man bedachte, dass es den meisten Menschen schon mit Zauberstab gern mal Probleme bereitete.

Severus löste sich von diesem Ort und ließ sich in den Strom der Magie fallen. Er wurde nach hinten gerissen und an den Ort katapultiert, den er in seinen Gedanken festhielt.

Als er sich jedoch wieder materialisierte steckte er bis zu den Knöcheln im Schlamm eines Tümpels. Fluchend ließ er Leia los und kämpfte sich durch den mit hohem Schilf bewachsenen Sumpf zu seinen Füßen. Warum konnte er sich einfach nicht merken wo in Aberforths Garten dieser verfluchte Pfuhl lag?

„Haben wir uns mal wieder verlaufen?“ Aberforth saß auf einem alten Klappstuhl, umgeben von seinen geliebten, blökenden und wiederkauenden Ziegen und grinste Severus an. Er war groß und hager, hatte kurzes, graues Haar und trug nur ein recht verschlissenes Unterhemd und Jeans.

Severus fluchte nur vehement und alles andere als lautlos.

„Albus hat schon nach dir gefragt.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“, grollte Severus. „Weißt du was passiert ist? Ich hoffe dein Bruder hat mir nicht wegen Quirell den Urlaub gestrichen!“

„Und wenn es so wäre?“, fragte Aberforth.

„Dann würde ich ihn umbringen!“

„Wen? Albus oder Quirell?“

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.“

Aberforth lachte.

„Ach Severus … glaub mir, ohne dich wäre es mir todlangweilig hier.“

„Hmpf. Ja, klar.“

„Nimmst du deine Süße mit hoch?“, fragte Aberforth und deutete auf Leia, die sich gerade genussvoll im feuchten Gras herumwälzte.

„Ich denke, ich werde mir erstmal bei Albus meine Standpauke abholen. Kannst du sie mir später hochbringen? Ich möchte Albus’ Handikap nicht unnötig provozieren.“, sagte Severus.

Dumbledore tat gern so als würde er sich vor absolut nichts fürchten, doch er hatte panische Angst vor Hunden, unabhängig von ihrer Größe. Er hatte selbst einmal erlebt wie ihm im Angesicht eines Yorkshire Terriers der Schweiß ausbrach. Mit dieser Geschichte zog Severus den alten Zausel bis heute immer wieder auf.

„Mach ich. Kein Problem.“, bestätigte Aberforth.

Severus ging ins Haus. Es war zugleich eine Kneipe mit dem klangvollen Namen „Der Eberkopf“. Zugegeben es war nicht das sauberste Gasthaus und gewiss auch nicht das mit dem besten Bier, aber dafür waren die Preise billig und man hatte seine Ruhe.

Er ging zur Vordertür hinaus und stampfte durch das Dorf hinauf zum Schloss. Oben angekommen wartete Minerva bereits in der Eingangshalle auf ihn. Sie ging mittlerweile schon auf die Ende Sechzig zu, hatte rotes Haar, das jedoch langsam grau ansetzte und trug eine lange, grüne Robe.

„Severus, wo waren Sie? Ich stehe mir hier schon seit Stunden die Füße wund, weil Albus wegen Ihnen die Wände hoch geht!“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten – so wie es nur eine Frau tun konnte, die gerade einen Mann nach allen Regeln der Kunst zurechtstutzen wollte.

„Ich habe im Stau gesteckt.“, antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Im Stau?“ Minerva blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Wie eine Lehrerin, die ihren schwierigsten Schüler gerade wieder bei einer billigen Ausrede ertappte.

„Apparierstau, meine Liebe. Recht heimtückisch. Taucht immer dann auf, wenn man ihn am wenigsten erwartet.“

„Hoch ins Büro mit Ihnen!“ Da arbeitete er nun schon seit 11 Jahren hier und sie tat immer noch so als sei er ihr Schüler. „Wenn Sie nicht gehen trage ich Sie hoch!“

„Das würden Sie tun?“, fragte Severus hoch interessiert, woraufhin er einen stechenden Blick erntete.

„Gehen Sie schon!“

„Na schön.“ Severus drückte Minerva seinen Koffer in die Hand. „Würden Sie den in mein Büro stellen, wo Sie doch jetzt von ihrer mühseligen Arbeit erlöst sind?“

„Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Hauself, Snape?“, giftete Minerva.

„Ich schenke Ihnen auch etwas zum Geburtstag. Wann war der? Im November?“

„Januar!“

„Na ja, fast.“ Bevor Minerva etwas entgegnen konnte rannte Severus die Treppe hinauf, doch er spürte wie ihr beißender Blick ihm folgte.

Er schlug den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters ein.

„Passwort?“, fragte der Wasserspeier vor dem verborgenen Zugang schließlich.

„Halt die Klappe!“

„Das ist nicht das Passwort!“

„Krimskrams.“

„Das ist auch nicht das Passwort!“

„Quabbelspeck.“

„Das auch nicht! Warum weißt du es nicht? Ich dachte, du bist Lehrer? Hahaha!“

„Hahaha! Ich kann auch nichts für Albus’ Faible für sinnlose Wortkreationen. Jetzt lass mich rein oder ich hol den Vorschlaghammer!“

„Oh Mann, verdammte Ellenbogengesellschaft! Da versucht man seinen Job zu machen und wird zum Dank mit Körperverletzung bedroht.“ Beleidigt gab der Wasser-speier die Tür zum Büro frei.

„Sie sind zu spät!“, bellte Dumbledore Severus an, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte. „Einen ganzen Tag zu spät!“ Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und tätigte wieder einmal allerhand wichtigen Schreibkram auf mindestens ebenso wichtigen Papieren.

„Sagte nicht Albert Einstein Zeit sei relativ?“, antwortete er trocken auf die Anschuldigung seines Chefs.

„Sparen Sie sich das, Severus! Sie wissen wie wichtig das kommende Jahr für uns wird.“

„Sie meinen wohl eher: Wie wichtig das nächste Jahr für Sie wird.“, sagte Severus angriffslustig. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und warf seinem Lehrer einen jener seltenen, finsteren Blicke zu, die ihm verrieten, dass der sonst so beherrschte Albus Dumbledore gerade einige wirklich bemerkenswert bösartige Worte hinunterschluckte.

„Lassen wir das.“, sagte der Direktor schließlich. „Der Grund, warum ich Sie hierher gerufen habe ist, dass ich Sie um etwas bitten muss.“

Bitten! Bitten hieß bei Dumbledore so viel wie einen Auftrag zu erteilen.

„Noch mehr süße, kleine Erstklässler beschatten?“, fragte Severus. Dumbledore verdrehte jedoch nur genervt die Augen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie ein Auge auf Quirell werfen.“

„Wieso? Weil ihm sein Auslandsurlaub nicht besonders bekommen ist?“

„Mittlerweile haben selbst die Dilettanten beim Propheten Wind davon bekommen, dass einem unserer Kollegen etwas nicht ganz harmloses zugestoßen ist. Und ich darf jetzt die Post besorgter Eltern beantworten.“

„Nichts, was Sie nicht hinkriegen würden, oder?“, bemerkte Severus im locker-lässigen Tonfall.

„Severus!“

„Ach kommen Sie, was erwarten Sie, Albus! Ich habe Ihnen schon lange gesagt, dass Quirell schwach auf der Brust ist. Hat mich immer einwenig an den guten Professor Trademark erinnert. Sie kennen Trady sicher noch.“

„Oh ja, das tue ich.“, meinte Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass das keine gewöhnliche Angstpsychose ist an der unser werter Professor leidet. Etwas gefällt mir daran nicht. Ich weiß bloß noch nicht was.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie Doktor der Psychologie sind, Albus. Man lernt aber auch immer wieder Neues über Sie.“, kommentierte Severus die Bemerkung über die Angstpsychose.

Severus dachte für sich zwar, dass Quirell eher in eine Nervenheilanstalt gehört hätte als in eine Schule, aber Albus wertete das dann wieder als Versuch seinerseits an die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste heranzukommen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sich sein Kollege langsam wieder beruhigen, wenn ihm explodierende Reagenzgläser und Kessel um die Ohren flogen. Albus selbst betonte doch immer die kühle Romantik, die Zaubertränke ausstrahlte. Da gab es keine gefährlichen Monster und Flüche – insofern man untalentierte Schüler, die es fertig brachten einen Kessel mit harmlosen H2O in eine tickende Zeitbombe zu verwandeln, nicht mitzählte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, DAS hätten Sie mir auch am Telefon sagen können!“

„Es geht nicht nur darum. Der Schutz des Steins und Potters haben oberste Priorität, verstehen Sie das?! Und Sie Severus sind mein bester Mann, wenn es um … fragwürdige Recherchen geht.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein bester Mann? Seit wann das? Sonst war er doch nur Severus Snape, der Depp, der einmal in seinem Leben richtig Scheiße baute und dafür seit elf Jahren büßen musste! Severus Snape, der Idiot, den man vorschickte, wenn es dem guten, alten Hexenmeister zu gefährlich wurde. Ach ja, das große Gehirn musste geschützt werden, aber ihn durfte man ruhig in tausend Teile sprengen!

Verdammt, er war doch kein verfickter Fußsoldat! Na ja, zumindest nicht mehr als früher.

„Ganz zu Ihren Diensten, Eure großmütige Göttlichkeit!“

„Werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht frech!“, ermahnte ihn Dumbledore, doch Severus hörte gar nicht hin.

Ja ja, bloß nicht frech werden, sonst verwandelt sich Albus in Godzilla und zertrampelt dich zu Muß!

„Und noch etwas: Bitte, behandeln Sie Harry möglichst unparteiisch.“

Severus schwieg sich über diese Forderung aus. Wie oft hatte er das in den letzten Wochen gehört: „Seien Sie nett zu ihm! Seien Sie unparteiisch!“

„Stellen Sie sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er nach Slytherin käme.“, sagte Dumbledore. Severus prustete los und erntete dafür einen scharfen Blick seitens des Schulleiters.

„Ich bitte Sie, diese Familie ist seit Generationen in Gryffindor verankert. Ich habe mit den anderen Hauslehrern im Übrigen eine Wette laufen. Sie können noch einsteigen, wenn Sie wollen, Albus. Der Einsatz liegt bei fünf Sickel.“

„Sie sind unmöglich, Severus!“, meinte Dumbledore zähneknirschend, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich steige ein! Der Junge wird ein Gryffindor. Genau wie sein Vater.“

„Genau das befürchte ich auch.“, bemerkte Severus.

Er selbst hatte aus politischen Gründen auf Potters Aufnahme in Slytherin gewettet, obwohl er davon ausging diese Wette zu verlieren. Obwohl er zu gern Albus’ und Minervas Gesichter gesehen hätte, wenn der Junge aus der Reihe gefallen wäre. Vielleicht wurde er ja ein Hufflepuff? Allerdings hoffte er inständig er würde nicht in Slytherin landen. Er wüsste wirklich nicht, was er dann tun würde. Vielleicht schreiend aus der Großen Halle rennen und den Sprechenden Hut verbrennen?

Severus verließ das Büro und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Dort unten lagen unweit des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Slytherins seine privaten Räumlichkeiten. Es handelte sich um eine Art kleine Wohnung im Schloss, die in drei Räume aufgeteilt war. In der Mitte ein Wohnzimmer mit allerhand Bücherregalen, Sesseln, einem kleinen Tisch und einem Kamin. Den Boden hatte er mit einem dicken, braun-grau gestreiften Teppich belegt. In den Kerkern war es immer kalt, egal ob es nun Sommer oder Winter war. Und gerade im Winter fror er sich hier unten regelmäßig sämtliche Knochen ab, was zur Folge hatte, dass er Weihnachten oder Silvester oft genug mit Angina im Bett verbrachte. Davon wollte Albus freilich nichts hören, sondern regte sich lieber über ausgefallene Unterrichtsstunden auf.

Vor dem Kamin stand sein Koffer, den nun entweder Minerva – was er nicht glaubte – oder ein Hauself hierher gebracht hatte. Auf dem Tisch lag zudem ein hohes Päckchen an dem ein Zettel angebracht war.

 

Ihre Lampe, Severus. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Ihnen.

 

Severus war sich für einen Moment unsicher, ob er das Päckchen wirklich öffnen sollte. Immerhin kannte er Albus’ Geschmacksverirrungen zur genüge.

Allen Befürchtungen zum Trotz riss er das Paket auf und enthüllte eine Nachttisch-lampe wie sie furchtbarer nicht hätte sein können. Sie war knallpink und der lila Schirm war mit neongrünen Bärchen, eidottergelben Bienchen und türkisen Blümchen versehen. Das Ding hatte er garantiert aus der Kinderabteilung geholt.

Severus stand davor und schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

Manchmal denke ich er macht das mit Absicht.

Na ja, vielleicht fand er ja eine Gelegenheit sie Albus über den Kopf zu ziehen?

Nachdem Severus den farblichen Schock überwunden hatte versteckte er die Lampe in einem Schrank und packte seine Sachen aus dem Koffer.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.“, rief er laut.

Minerva McGonagall trat ein und blickte ihn einen Augenblick etwas gelangweilt an, während sie zusah wie er seine Sachen in die Schränke räumte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte Severus.

Dieser spontane Besuch passte gar nicht zu ihr. Normalerweise mieden sie sich in ihrer Freizeit. Hatten sie während des Schuljahres doch mehr als genug Zeit, um sich gegenseitig auf den Wecker zu gehen.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“

Severus sah sie irritiert an.

„Ähm … ja.“, antwortete er zögernd. Was wollte sie von ihm?

„Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?“

Severus hörte auf seinen Koffer auszuräumen und sah Minerva nun offenkundig verwirrt an. Über was wollte sie denn jetzt reden? Mit ihm? Wenn sie jetzt mit Potter anfing würde er sie ohne zu zögern rausschmeißen!

„Worüber?“, fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Wie stehen Sie zu dieser ganzen Geschichte mit dem Stein?“

Also das überraschte ihn jetzt.

„Ich denke, dass die Sache stinkt.“

„Und Potter?“, fragte Minerva.

„Potter!“, spie Severus aus. Er konnte dieses verfluchte Thema einfach nicht mehr hören! „Gott, Minerva! Sie und Albus liegen mir damit nun schon seit Wochen auf den Ohren! Was wollen Sie denn noch von mir? Soll ich ab jetzt vor dem Jungen auf die Knie fallen und ihm huldigen? Oh, ich wette, dann gehe ich sofort als Autoritätsperson bei ihm durch!“

„Sie müssen nicht gleich wieder aggressiv werden.“, meinte Minerva gelassen. „Es ist eben nur, dass ich und Albus uns Gedanken wegen Ihrer … Voreingenommenheit … machen und über das, was Sie mit Potter verbindet.“

„Mich verbindet GAR NICHTS mit dem Knirps!“, rief Severus. So langsam gingen Sie ihm alle aber gehörig auf die Nerven!

„Tja, und weil Sie nichts mit ihm verbindet fangen Sie jetzt an cholerisch zu werden?“

Ich kann ja mal richtig cholerisch werden, liebe Minerva! Da haben Sie mich noch nicht erlebt …!

„Raus!“ Er packte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin am Arm und zerrte sie in Richtung Tür. „Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören! Sagen Sie das auch Dumbledore! Wenn er es auch nur noch einmal erwähnt kann er sich sicher sein, dass ich kündige!!!“

„Sie können nicht kündigen.“, widersprach ihm Minerva. „Nicht bei dem, was Sie ihm …!“

Doch Severus hörte nicht mehr hin. Er riss die Tür auf und schubste sie auf den Flur, um die Tür anschließend so zuzuknallen, dass die Angeln erzitterten. Rasend vor Wut schob er den Riegel vor und trat anschließend gegen die Wand, um sich seine Zehe zu verstauchen.

Wenn Albus so weitermachte würde er ihn doch noch umbringen!


	2. Diese verfluchten Helden

Der nächste Tag begann für Severus zunächst mit seiner morgendlichen Migräne auf die viel zu starker Kaffee und mehrere Aspirin folgten. Anschließend frühstückte er für sich in seinen Räumlichkeiten, weil er wusste, dass er Dumbledore wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn er ihm unter die Augen trat. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er ihm offensichtlich Minerva hinterher geschickt hatte sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerten.

Inkognito mit Turnschuhen, einem schwarzen Kapuzensweatshirt und einer blauen Trainingshose bewaffnet machte er sich zusammen mit Leia auf den Weg über die Ländereien – so wie immer, wenn er wieder einmal kurz davor war in das Büro des Schulleiters zu marschieren, um einen äußerst unappetitlichen Mord an ebenjenem zu begehen. Die Ruhe der Wälder von Hogwarts bewahrte ihn davor auszurasten, zu explodieren. Sicher, es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Severus auf Dumbledore losgegangen wäre, doch hielt er den Zeitpunkt für eine solche Aktion für denkbar schlecht. Am Abend würden die Schüler ankommen und wer sollte dann erklären warum der Schulleiter mit einem blauen Auge vor ihnen stand? Andererseits; Dumbledore würde selbst dann noch ein todsicheres Alibi finden. Der Mann hatte Phantasie – das war unbestreitbar.

Severus ließ sich auf einem Baumstumpf am Rand des Waldes nieder und graulte Leia hinter den Ohren.

„Wenn ich Sie wäre würde ich es mir hier nicht zu gemütlich machen.“, sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Severus drehte sich um. Es war ein Zentauer.

„Seit wann wagen Euresgleichen sich so nah an die Waldgrenze?“

„Seitdem wir in der Ankunft des Jungen, der überlebt hat hier in Hogwarts erfahren haben.“, antwortete der Zentauer.

Severus erhob sich und kniff dabei die Augen zu, um sich selbst um Geduld zu bitten. Potter! Warum nur immer Potter!? Gab es denn dieser Tage kein anderes Gesprächsthema auf diesem Planeten!? Wäre Potter eine Reinkarnation des heiligen Messias gewesen hätte er den Aufstand ja noch annährend nachvollziehen können. Aber Potter? Selbst wenn Potter der Sohn Gottes wäre, dann wäre es wohl zu früh, um das genau festzustellen. Selbst Jesus brauchte ganze 33 Jahre bevor er seinen so oft glorifizierten Märtyrertod sterben konnte.

„Harry Potter ist maßlos überschätzt.“, sagte Severus.

„So? Ist er das?“, fragte der Zentauer.

„Garantiert. Der größte Fehler seit der Erfindung der Ewoks.“

Der Zentauer blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ach, vergiss es.“ Severus ging davon bevor ihn sein Gegenüber nach der unmöglichsten Kreation im Star-Wars-Universum fragen konnte – gleich nach Meister Yodas Akzent.

Er wanderte noch einige Zeit über das Gelände bevor er ins Schloss zurückkehrte. Dort liefen die Vorbereitungen auf die Eröffnungszeremonie auf Hochtouren und zum Glück waren Minerva und Albus zu sehr mit organisatorischem Kram beschäftigt als dass sie ihm hätten gezielt auf die Nerven gehen können. So schloss sich Severus einfach in seiner Wohnung ein und tat so als gäbe es Dumbledore überhaupt nicht. Erst am Abend verließ er seine Räumlichkeiten wieder, in düstere Gedanken über die nächsten Stunden verstrickt. Severus hatte sich für diesen Abend für den Schein, auf den sein Chef so viel wert legte, entsprechend gekleidet. Sicherlich hatte er sich nicht besonders in Schale geworfen, doch immerhin gut genug damit Albus und Minerva ihm nichts vorwerfen konnten. Severus trug Hemd und Krawatte, darüber einen schwarzen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt und seine Robe, die er stets offen trug – es sei denn natürlich im altehrwürdigen Gemäuer von Hogwarts pfiff der Wind wieder als gäbe es keinerlei Türen und das war beileibe nicht selten. (Weshalb Severus wieder an seine chronische Angina denken musste.)

„W-w-w-wiss-s-ss-en S-sie, S-sev-erus, e-es ist sch-schon h-hart d-da dr-außen.“ Quirell saß an der großen Tafel der Lehrer direkt neben Severus und stotterte ihm die Ohren voll.

Er wollte ihm ein Gespräch über seine „Abenteuerreise“ aufzwingen. Durch den Sprachfehler seines Kollegen und dessen berühmte Angewohnheit den Faden zu verlieren war dieser jedoch meilenweit davon entfernt auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Vielleicht sollte Severus diese anstrengende Konversation beenden indem er ihm seine Schüssel mit Kirschgrütze über dem Kopf ausschüttete? Aus Rücksicht auf Quirells völlig zusammenhangslose Gefühlswelt ließ er den Gedanken jedoch nur Gedanken sein.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Tore und die Erstklässler, angeführt von der guten Minerva McGonagall, betraten die große Halle. Severus versuchte zwanghaft nicht die Reihen der Schüler nach Potter abzusuchen. Er tat stattdessen so als habe er etwas furchtbar Interessantes am Grund seines silbernen Kelchs gefunden – aber mehr als den Teesatz vermochte er dort nicht zu entdecken.

Dann nach vielen, quälenden Minuten wurde letztendlich jener Name aufgerufen, den hier alle so voller Spannung erwarteten: „Potter, Harry!“

Ein kleiner, abgemagerter Knirps trat hervor, dem seine Schuluniform nicht so recht passen wollte. Er hatte struppeliges, schwarzes Haar und eine Brille. Etwas unbeholfen und sichtlich nervös kletterte er auf den Hocker. Severus blickte den Jungen an und verfluchte James Potter für seine dominanten Gene. Der Knirps sah ja wirklich genauso aus wie sein Vater und so gleich wurde er ihm noch unsympathischer als er ohnehin schon war.

Minerva setzte Potter den Sprechenden Hut auf, der ihm sogleich bis zur Nase hinunter rutschte. Dort verweilte er einige Augenblicke bis der Hut inbrünstig „GRYFFINDOR!“ ausrief.

Dieser Junge hatte Severus gerade eine menge Geld gekostet und er war darüber sogar froh. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn Potter wirklich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Wahrscheinlich wäre er ausgewandert – wobei das tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee war.

Während des Essens warf Severus Potter immer wieder einige grimmige Blicke zu. Schon aus Prinzip. Und einige Mal blickte Potter mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

An diesem Abend war er der Erste, der das festliche Bankett verließ – schon allein, um Quirells Stotteranfälle loszuwerden. Der alte Hexenmeister sah das zwar gar nicht gern und wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore ihm morgen Früh eine Rede reden, doch das war ihm egal. Er konnte nicht dort sitzen und ständig Potter anglotzen!

Schon schlimm genug, dass Quirell ihn mit seinem zusammenhangslosen Gebrabbel schädigte, da musste er nicht noch vor der ganzen Schule einen Heulanfall bekommen. Und wie heulen war ihm wirklich zumute!

Es gab diesen einen großen, unverzeihlichen Fehler in seiner Biographie und den büßte er nun schon seit geschlagenen 11 Jahren, aber wofür büßte er eigentlich? Dafür, dass er Potters spätere Frau geliebt hatte? Dafür, dass er diese Frau unwissentlich ans Messer geliefert hatte? Oder doch eher dafür, dass er ihren Sohn als Waise aufwachsen ließ? Aber war es überhaupt seine Schuld?

Dumbledore behauptete ständig jeder Mensch habe zu jeder Zeit die völlige Kontrolle über seinen individuellen Willen. Ja, er war auch der große Albus Dumbledore. Severus war damals die rechte Hand von Voldemort gewesen – oder um genau zu sein: sein Sekretär und Leibarzt. Er hätte ja zu gern erlebt wie Albus seinen „freien Willen“ behielt, wenn man ihm jeden Tag den Zauberstab an den Kopf hielt. Nein, der gute Albus war zu dieser Zeit voll und ganz damit beschäftigt eine Armee von Magiern anzuführen und Propaganda, die der der Todesser in nichts nachstand, zu verbreiten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es war ein kleines Licht im System zu sein.

Nein, Dumbledore war jemand, der das System beeinflussen und Spielregeln aufstellen konnte. Severus war jemand, der dem System ins Auge geblickt hatte und wusste, dass der Widerstand zwangsläufig im Tod endete. Er hatte versucht den Umständen entsprechend gut und richtig zu leben. Er hatte Jenny deshalb verlassen. Seinen leiblichen Sohn im Stich gelassen. War das etwa kein Opfer? Ein Leben zu leben, das nie sein eigenes war nur damit ihm ein paar größenwahnsinnige Hexenmeister nicht die Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leib herausrissen und an die Hunde verfütterten? Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung von Opfern. Hatte er im Krieg in einem Graben irgendwo zwischen Moskau und Wladiwostdok gelegen? Hatte man ihm beinahe das Bein abgeschossen? War er gezwungen worden hilflosen Menschen experimentelle Gifte zu verabreichen damit ein weiterer Hexenmeister Tod und Vernichtung über ein ganzes Volk bringen konnte? Musste er seine Seele jeden Früh zu Hause zurücklassen damit er nicht wurde wie Voldemort? Ja, er wusste, dass er Beteiligter war und nichts unternommen hatte – zumindest nichts Großes. Aber war es nicht schon ein Ausgleich, wenn man Flüchtlingen half, obwohl man genau wusste, dass der Irre, welcher der eigene Vorgesetzte war es jederzeit herausfinden konnte?

Wofür verurteilte Albus ihn eigentlich? Dafür, dass er diesen Wahnsinn überlebt hatte?

Der Großherzige Albus Dumbledore. Darauf schiss er! Albus‘ Großherzigkeit war eine Legende. Ein Mythos, den er selbst erschaffen hatte damit niemand in seiner ebenso befleckten Vergangenheit grub. Niemand außer vielleicht Severus, der Aberforth und dessen Geschichten über seinen älteren Bruder zur genüge kannte. Albus hatte mehr Dreck am Stecken als Severus je haben würde. Albus war ein Bastard und irgendwann würde die Welt auch das erkennen.

Wütend ging Severus in seine Wohnung. Leia lag vor dem Kamin und döste. Er legte seine Robe ab, ließ sich auf dem Boden neben seiner Hündin nieder und begann sie zu graulen. Das tat er oft, wenn wieder einmal Lust hatte mit Fackel und Forke durch Hogwarts zu ziehen und diesen ganzen, verfluchten Ort in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Leia beruhigte ihn, nahm ihn seinen Zorn, sorgte für ein friedvolles, fast schon buddhistisches Gleichgewicht in ihm, dass Menschen bei ihm nicht hervorrufen konnten – nicht einmal Jennifer.

Nachdem Severus ausgiebig mit Leia geknuddelt hatte ging er ins Schlafzimmer, welches im Großen und Ganzen nur aus einem Bett, einem rustikalen Kleiderschrank und einem Nachttisch bestand. An den Schrank gelehnt stand seine alte Gitarre, die er aus Russland mitgebracht hatte. Er nahm sie und setzte sich aufs Bett. Zögernd begann er die Saiten anzuspielen. Es war lange her seitdem Severus sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte. Ohne zunächst so recht zu wissen, was er spielen sollte lockte er dem Instrument Töne hervor, die nach einigen unentschlossenen Momenten eine ihm wohl bekannte Melodie ergaben. „The Times They Are A-Changin“ von Bob Dy-lan. Wie er ausgerechnet auf dieses Lied kam wusste er selbst nicht.

Sein Spiel wurde von einem plötzlichen energischen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Severus überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er zur Tür gehen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es Dumbledore oder Minerva, um ihn an irgendwelche unsäglichen Pflichten zu erinnern.

Beim zweiten Mal verwandelte sich das Klopfen in ein regelrechtes Hämmern. Genervt raffte er sich auf und ging zur Tür.

„Was ist?“, platze Severus los als er die Tür öffnete. Es waren jedoch weder Minerva noch Albus, die er draußen vorfand, sondern John.

„Du mich auch.“, gab er mit einer Trockenheit zurück, die glatt von seinem Vater stammen konnte.

„Oh, hallo John. Entschuldige, ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes.“

„Schon klar, kann ich rein kommen?“

„Musst du nicht in deinem Haus sein?“, sagte Severus und versuchte es halbwegs autoritär klingen zu lassen.

„Ach, das sagt mir jemand, der während des Festessens das Weite sucht und seine Erstklässler nicht einmal begrüßt?“, fragte John. Severus schnaufte mürrisch.

„Ich hatte einen Magen-Darm-technischen Zwischenfall.“, antwortete er.

„Und du meinst Dumbledore kauft dir das ab?“

„Kann dir doch egal sein!“, giftete Severus unbewusst.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Aber jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es wohl nur deine üblichen Panikattacken sind kann ich ja auch gehen.“, entgegnete John völlig trocken und wandte seinem Vater den Rücken zu.

„Fein! Dann geh doch!“, rief Severus ihm wütend hinterher und knallte die Tür zu. Er lehnte sich gegen das Portal und sah zu Leia, die vor dem Kamin stand und ihn neugierig musterte.

„Sag bloß nichts!“, ermahnte er seine Hündin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger als könnte sie tatsächlich sprechen. „Ich weiß, ich hab’s versaut!“

Severus setzte sich auf sein Sofa und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Warum war er so zu seinem Sohn gewesen? Wahrscheinlich drehte er langsam durch. Er wusste wie sich das anfühlte. Severus hatte dieses Gefühl des wahnsinnig-werdens leider schon oft durchlebt. Es war ein Mechanismus in seinem Kopf, der seinen rationalen Verstand manchmal völlig ausknockte. Und in letzter Zeit passierte ihm das wieder häufiger als ihm lieb war. Dieser ganze Irrsinn um Potter und den Stein der Weisen machte ihn ganz kirre im Kopf. Und zu allem Überfluss musste er nicht nur den Babysitter für Potter, sondern auch für Quirell spielen. Warum blieb nur immer alles an ihm hängen?

Aberforth würde wohl sagen: Weil das Albus‘ Art war mit Freunden umzugehen. Und leider kannten Severus und Aberforth ebenjenen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore keine echten Freunde besaß, nur Untergebene – und von denen verlangte er mehr als ihm zustand. Da überraschte es ihn, dass Minerva ihn noch nicht den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Na gut, wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass sie manchmal den Eindruck machte als würde sie auf den alten Zausel stehen. Sicher war es nur ein Gefühl. Jeder, der Albus näher kannte wusste, dass er sich für alles interessierte nur nicht für die Menschen um sich herum und erst recht nicht für Frauen.

Frustriert ließ er sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder. Severus legte die Füße hoch und kaum, dass er sich niedergelassen hatte döste er auch schon weg.

\---------------------

Der nächste Morgen begann für Severus eigentlich zunächst recht angenehm. Während es dämmerte lief er mit Leia seine übliche Runde über das Gelände, zog sich anschließend seine Arbeitskleidung an – was in Hogwarts Hemd, Krawatte und Robe bedeutete – und aß in aller Ruhe in der Großen Halle. Das wahre Donnerwetter erwartete ihn gute 15 Minuten später im Lehrerzimmer.

„Nun, wie wir alle wissen ist Harry Potter nach Gryffindor gewählt worden.“, verkündete Minerva unangenehm lautstark, ihrem bohrenden Blick auf Severus gerichtet. „Und da die meisten von uns auf dieses Haus gesetzt haben wäre es angebracht, wenn Professor Snape uns die Ehre erweist und uns den entsprechenden Wettgewinn auszahlt, oder?“

Das hatte er heute Morgen glatt völlig verdrängt.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, Professor, außer dass ich zur Zeit etwas knapp bei Kasse bin.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieser vermaledeite Hut so was von parteiisch ist ... Es ist doch klar, dass er sich vorher mit Albus abgesprochen hat. Ich meine, er ist der wohl gewichtigste Gryffindor aller Zeiten, nicht wahr?“

„Severus, ich danke Ihnen wirklich dafür, dass Sie wieder einmal solch schmeichelhafte Worte für mich übrig haben ...“, sagte Albus völlig ruhig und taxierte seinen Kollegen über seine Brillengläser hinweg. „..., aber vielleicht sollte ich dennoch anmerken, dass Ihre Bemerkung recht gewagt ist. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht den Anstoß zu dieser Sache gegeben habe.“

„Severus, rücken Sie das Geld raus!“, giftete Minerva. Ja, die gute hatte wirklich ein erhebliches Sümmchen auf den guten Mr Potter gesetzt – so als prinzipielle, gryffindorische Erhaltung der Ehre. Die anderen Lehrer hatten auch gewettet, aber Flitwick und Sprout waren nicht besser dran als er selbst, da sie ebenfalls auf ihre eigenen Häuser gesetzt hatten. Daher beobachteten sie zunächst nur.

„Z-zu-m G-glü-ck b-bin ich z-zu ä-ängst-l-lich zum w-we-wetten.“, stotterte Quirell und gab ein schrilles, hysterisches Lachen von sich, welches bei Severus für akute Ohrenschmerzen sorgte.

„Leute, ich bin Pleite.“, gab er mit Unschuldsmime zurück. „Mich hat neulich so ein kleiner Pisser im East End überfallen und alles – wirklich ALLES – mitgehen lassen!“

„Was zur Hölle machen Sie im East End?“, fragte Minerva.

„Das geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an.“, gab Severus lapidar zurück.

„Wie wäre es, Albus, wenn Sie ihm seine Schulden einfach vom Monatsgehalt abziehen?“, schlug Flitwick vor. Severus öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

„Hervorragende Idee.“ Albus klatsche freudestrahlend in die Hände. „Keine Beschwerden, Severus! Es war Ihre Idee zu Wetten, schon vergessen? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt – und sie haben nach allen Regeln der Kunst verloren!“

„Tja, deshalb nennt man es wohl Glücksspiel, was?“, fügte Minerva zuckersüß hinzu.

„Na schön, ihr Blutsauger!“, murrte Severus und verteilte den Gewinn in Pfund. Der Kurs der magischen Währung lag ihm zu hoch. Fünf Pfund waren nicht einmal eine Galleone wert. Zum Glück wussten das die meisten seiner Kollegen nicht.

„Muggelgeld?“, fragte ihn Minerva stutzend.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich pleite bin. Außerdem ist der Pfund immer noch besser als jede andere Währung in Europa!“ Ein wenig geheuchelter Patriotismus half meistens.

„Sie sind ein verdammter, hinterhältiger Bastard.“, flüsterte Albus ihm zu.

„Tja, damit wären wir quitt, oder? Buisness is usal, Albus.“, antwortete Severus ebenso leise und ging aus dem Raum, um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn in den Kerkern zu erscheinen.

Während er die schmalen, ausgetretenen Treppen hinunter eilte warf er einen Blick auf seinen Dienstplan. Natürlich, wie könnte es anders sein! Albus wollte ihm offenbar eine Freude machen und hatte den Zaubertrankunterricht der Erstklässler in die ersten beiden Stunden verfrachtet. Wahrscheinlich würde er ab jetzt Montags regelmäßig verschlafen.

Es läutete als er bei seinem Klassenzimmer ankam. Dreißig neugierige Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet als er eintrat. Niemand redete mehr. Sein Erscheinen reicht oft aus, um selbst aufmüpfige gestalten zum Schweigen zu bringen, obwohl er manchmal selbst nicht wusste wie er das machte. Er vermutete es lag an seiner nicht unbedingt freundlichen Ausstrahlung. Natürlich war vieles davon gespielt. Er wäre auch gern netter zu ihnen gewesen – und als Hauslehrer war er das durchaus –, aber bereits in seiner ersten Woche hatte er gelernt, dass eine gute, furchteinflößende Show ihm den nötigen Respekt verschaffte. Als Lehrer durfte man nicht zu nett sein. Er sollte ihnen schließlich etwas beibringen und nicht ihr Spielkamerad sein. Obwohl Severus über seine standartmäßigen Einführungssätze nicht groß nachdenken musste ließ er seinen Blick über seine Schüler gleiten. Schließlich entdeckte er Potter neben einem Rotschopf. Wohl der jüngste Spross der Weasleys. Das wusste er auch ohne Klassenbuch. Interessanter Weise vererbten Reinblüter ihr Äußeres immer sehr dominant. Das galt für Weasleys Rotschopf und Sommersprossen ebenso wie für Potters schwarze Haare und dessen hageren Körperbau oder das ewige Blond der Malfoys.

Severus räusperte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Als Lehrer von Kindern zu zögern war eine Todsünde. Aus irgendeinem Grund spürten sie wie Hunde, wann der Erwachsene vor ihnen Angst hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte Severus, dass Kinder die Schweißabsonderungen unter seinen Achseln riechen konnten.

„Mein Name ist Professor Severus Snape ...“ Er wandte sich zur Tafel und schmierte seinen Namen mit Kreide auf den schlecht abgewischten, schwarzen Untergrund. Sie würden lernen seine Sauklaue zu lesen. „... und wir werden die nächsten sieben Jahre hoffentlich in einer gewissen Harmonie miteinander verbringen. Sicher fragt sich der eine oder andere von Euch, um was es in Zaubertränke geht.“ Severus lehnte an seinem Pult und verschränkte die Arme. „Während ihr in anderen Fächern den ganzen Tag nur so mit eurem Zauberstab herumfuchtelt ist Zaubertränke ein Fach in dem Reaktionsfähigkeit und korrektes Aussprechen von Formeln keinerlei Bedeutung haben. Es sei denn ihr wollt wie das Rumpelstilzchen ums Feuer hüpfen, aber ich fürchte das bringt nicht viel.“ Er erntete verständnislose Blicke. Am liebsten hätte Severus in irgendetwas hineingebissen. Alle Welt kannte Grimms Märchen, nur die Zaubererschaften mal wieder nicht!

„Nun denn, ich werde zunächst eure Namen durchgehen. Wen ich aufrufe, meldet sich kurz.“

Schön der Reihe nach ging er die Namensliste im Klassenbuch durch und erstellte dabei einen obligatorischen Sitzplan. Etwas pikiert stellte er fest, dass Lucius‘ Sohn ebenfalls in der Klasse vertreten war. Sicher, er hatte nichts gegen den Jungen, doch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen seinen Patensohn nicht in der gleichen Klasse wie Potter zu haben.

Schließlich rief er „Potter, Harry“ auf. „Unsere neue Berühmtheit.“

Einige der Slytherins lachten und erst in diesem Augenblick stellte Severus erschrocken fest, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Ups.

Allen „Ups‘“ zum trotz durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Genau, ich bin ein Slytherin und das war alles so geplant, weil Slytherins ja gerissen sind und alles planen. Buhuu – dramatische Orgelmusik!

Oh Mann, er sah sich schon wieder in Dumbledores Büro Ärger abholen.

„Verdammt, Severus, wie konnten Sie den Jungen nur so in seiner ersten Stunde ... blah, blah, blah ...“ Er schob den imaginären Albus in seinem Kopf beiseite und erhob sich.

Severus stellte sich vor die erste Bankreihe und blickte zu Potter hinab, der direkt vor ihm saß. Der Knirps blickte ihn ängstlich an.

„Nun, Mr Potter, könnten Sie so freundlich sein und mir einen kleinen Diskurs geben?“

Potter sah ihn fragend an, offenbar nicht ganz sicher, was genau sein Lehrer meinte.

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?“, fragte Severus den Jungen.

Potter schaute erst zu dem Weasley neben sich, der genauso ahnungslos aussah wie sein Partner. Im gleichen Augenblick schnellte die Hand eines Mädchens mit braunen, lockigem Haar hoch; Hermine Jane Granger. Er beachtete sie nicht.

„Ähm … ich weiß es nicht, Sir.“, antwortete Potter unsicher.

„Tjaja, Ruhm ist eben nicht alles, was?“, kommentierte Severus. „Versuchen wir’s nochmal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?“

Der sah ihn völlig ahnungslos an, während Granger sich beinah den Arm ausriss, bei dem Versuch sich zu melden.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.“

„Und was könnte der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz sein?“, machte Severus weiter, in dem Wissen, dass er sich völlig unangemessen verhielt, doch was tat man nicht alles, um Albus eins auszuwischen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.“, sagte Potter leise, ja beinahe gekränkt. „Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht Hermine dran?“

Severus stemmte sich auf die Schulbank und lehnte sich zu Potter nach vorn. Der Junge rutschte in seinem Stuhl nach unten wie ein nasser Sack.

„Zur allgemeinen Information, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der die meisten Gifte neutralisiert. Eisenhut und Wofswurz sind die selbe Pflanze, die auch unter dem Namen Aconitum bekannt ist.“

Severus ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Niemand sagte etwas, noch schrieb er etwas – mal wieder typisch!

„Und warum schreibt sich das hier eigentlich niemand auf?!“

Wie auf Befehl holten sie alle Zettel und Stift hervor. Severus und Potter sahen sich noch einen Augenblick mit dem auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit beruhenden Blick der Verachtung an, bevor er wieder nach vorn ging und nochmal alles in Ruhe erklärte. Die erste Doppelstunde nahm er immer zunächst die nötige Theorie durch, bevor er mit dem praktischen Teil begann – alles andere wäre Selbstmord gleichgekommen.

Nach dem Unterricht ging er in sein Büro, grollte einige wohltuende Flüche auf Albus in sich hinein und zog seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!“, rief Severus missmutig und unüberlegt.

„He, Onkel Sev ...“ Es war Draco. Severus steckte sich seine Kippe in den Mund und taxierte seinen Patensohn scharf.

„Weißt du noch worüber ich mit dir gesprochen habe?“

Draco schaute verlegen drein und mied den direkten Blickkontakt mit seinem Gegenüber.

„Ähm ... darüber, dass ich dich unter keinen Umständen mit Onkel Sev anspreche, sondern mit Professor Snape und nie in die Verlegenheit komme so zu tun als würden wir uns kennen.“, betete der Knirps aus dem ff heraus vor.

„Genau.“, sagte Severus und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Feuerzeug. Ein uraltes Ding, Benzinbetrieben, das er in Murmansk von einer alten Freundin bekommen hatte.

„Das ist aber sowas von bescheuert, Sev!“, sagte Draco mit einer derart ungehemmten Ehrlichkeit wie sie nur Kinder kannten.

„Ist es nicht!“, konterte Severus. Endlich hatte er das verfluchte Ding gefunden. Warum lag es eigentlich zwischen all den unkorrigierten Arbeiten? „Außerdem habe ich einen Ruf zu verteidigen.“

Draco setzte sich auf jenen Stuhl den alle anderen immer zutiefst fürchteten – ein Dreibein vor seinem Pult auf dem sonst sämtliche Leute von ihm Schnecke gemacht wurden.

„Und ich will nicht, dass die anderen denken ich wäre parteiisch.“

„Deshalb hast du auch Potter vor der ganzen Klasse runter gemacht?“, fragte Draco.

„D-d-d- ....“ Jetzt fehlten ihm wirklich die Worte. „D-das ist etwas völlig anderes.“

Draco blickte ihn mit jenem skeptischen Blick an, den Narzissa immer drauf hatte, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Warum waren die blackschen Gene auch ständig so furchtbar dominant?

„Komm‘, raus mit dir. Deine Freunde warten bestimmt schon auf dich.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja nur einen Brief von Dad übergeben.“ Draco erhob sich und holte einen schlichten Umschlag aus seinem Rucksack. Severus nahm ihn zögernd an.

„Warum kann mir Lucius nicht einfach eine Eule schicken?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, meinte Draco. „In letzter Zeit ist er ohnehin etwas komisch.“

„Komischer als sonst?“, fragte Severus, der sich seine Zigarette hinter das Ohr steckte. Er kam jetzt wohl eh nicht dazu sie zu rauchen.

„Weiß nicht.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird immer gleich böse, wenn man ihn danach fragt. Mom glaubt, dass er von der Arbeit gestresst ist ...“

„Aber?“, hakte Severus nach.

„Ich denke, er hat vor irgend etwas Angst. Er hat in letzter Zeit ‘ne richtige Meise, Sev. Schließt sich stundenlang in sein Arbeitszimmer ein.“

Draco hatte Recht, das war selbst für Lucius, den alten Angsthasen, nicht mehr normal.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden.“, sagte Severus. „Jetzt mach aber das du in deine Klasse kommst, verstanden?“

Draco nickte und verschwand durch die Tür in den Flur. Severus setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Brief.

 

Severus,  
ich kann dir diesen Brief nicht über die üblichen Wege zukommen lassen.

Ich bin über das informiert, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht. Albus‘ Geheimnis ist durchgesickert. Frag bloß nicht wie. Ich stand ohnehin nie hinter dieser Aktion. Wenn du mich fragst hat der ganze Aufriss Du-Weißt-schon-wer überhaupt erst auf die Spur des Steins gebracht.  
Ich habe für dich allerdings ein paar interessante Details über den aufgebrachten, albanischen Frachter in Erfahrung bringen können. Die Frachtliste war gefälscht. Es gab mehrere, nicht registrierte Container mit „Heimaterde“ an Bord. Im Ministerium wird seit geraumer Zeit schon erhöhte Aktivität der Vampire aus der ehemaligen UdSSR festgestellt. Irgendetwas ist im Gang. Die verlassen seit der Ankunft des Frachters die Insel wie die Ratten das sinkende Schiff. Und du weißt sicherlich noch, was die Todesser mit den Vampiren gegen Ende des Krieges angestellt haben.

Ich bleibe an der Sache dran. Und behalte du Dumbledore im Auge. Ich traue diesen aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer nicht die Spur.

Lucius

 

Severus und Lucius waren seit Ende des Krieges vor 11 Jahren nicht mehr die besten Freunde. Sie hatten beide Dinge getan, die sie heute bereuten. Allerdings stand Lucius bei ihm in einer Lebensschuld. Wie oft hatte er ihm an der Front das Leben gerettet? Severus zählte mittlerweile nicht mehr mit. Lucius’ Schulden aus dem Krieg wirkten jedoch bis heute nach und so bat er ihn ab und an um einen kleinen Gefallen. Sein ehemaliger Kumpane saß im innersten Kreis des Ministeriums und hatte Zugang zu sämtlichen Daten.

Allerdings glaubte er, dass sich Lucius in Bezug auf die Heimaterde irrte. Sie diente nicht nur Vampiren als Transportmittel, sondern konnte im Prinzip von jeder auf unnatürliche Weise lebenden Kreatur in Beschlag genommen werden. Das setzte jedoch einen Helfer voraus, denn ohne spezielle Riten und Beschwörungen funktio-nierte das Ganze nicht – selbst bei einem Vampir nicht! Glücklicher Weise konnten die Untoten nicht so lässig aus dem Sarg, beziehungsweise ihrem Erdhaufen, aufsteigen wie Christopher Lee es als auf Zelluloid gebannter rumänischer Graf stets tat.

Dumbledores Theorie zu Voldemort besagte, dass er als Schatten umherirrte und nach lebenden Seelen suchte – in etwa so wie der Teufel im „Exorzisten“ immer wieder junge Frauen für sich beanspruchte und damit gern den örtlichen Pfarrer in den Wahnsinn trieb. Schatten gab es wenige auf dieser Welt, was wohl daran lag, dass es ein Magier selten schaffte anstatt zu sterben seine Seele in das Zwielicht zwischen der irdischen Ebene und den Hades zu schicken. Wenn ein Magier das tat war er entweder extrem blöd und selbst zum Sterben zu gehirnamputiert oder – was eher auf Voldemort zutraf – er hatte tatsächlich vor ewig zu leben und nahm dafür sogar ein Dasein als Seelenfresser in Kauf.

Wenn Thomas Riddle, wie Voldemorts bürgerlicher Name lautete, nun tatsächlich wahnsinnig genug war, um diesen Weg einzuschlagen dann musste er auch für seine Umwandlung in irdische Materie vorgesorgt haben. Allerdings wollte Severus nicht in den Kopf gehen wieso so ein machtbesessener Typ wie Voldemort es nun mal war, ganze 11 Jahre darauf gewartet hatte. Ein Seelenfresser ernährte sich ähnlich wie die Dementoren von menschlichen Gefühlen. Nach Ende des Krieges herrschten derartig überspannte Emotionen bei allen Beteiligten um ein ganzes Kontingent dieser spirituellen Aasfresser satt zu bekommen. Jetzt hingegen war die Zeit der endlosen Debatten und der von Langeweile getriebener Politik vollgefressener, pseudo-demokratischer Bürokraten, die dank ihres fetten Arsches an ihren Stühlen festwuchsen. Einzig der verfluchte Hype um Potter sorgte für ein laues Lüftchen in der Presse, aber eigentlich nicht genug, um einen Schatten zu befriedigen oder gar dazu zu bewegen einen Frachter zu kapern und durch seine gebündelte, negative Energie zum Massensuizid zu bewegen. Selbst Voldemort wäre nicht so bescheuert nur für seine Rache hierher zu kommen. Wenn er also wegen des Steins hier war, dann nicht um Potter in menschlicher Gestalt kalt machen zu können – wenn der Junge allerdings noch mehr intellektuelle Glanzleistungen wie heute ablieferte, dann würde das Severus sowieso selbst übernehmen.

\------------------

Seit Lucius‘ Brief flogen die Wochen dahin, ohne das es Anzeichen auf eine unmittelbare Gefahr für den Stein der Weisen gab. Quirell benahm sich wie immer – sprich; er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande und machte jeden in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung durch seine hibbelige Hysterie irre – und Potter schaffte es seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu erfüllen. Allerdings stellte nur einer seiner Schüler Potters Unfähigkeit in den Schatten: Neville Longbottom. Er wusste genau wessen Sohn das war. Der Sprössling von Alice und Frank Longbottom, zweier Auroren, die von Todessern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden und nun nicht einmal mehr ihr eigenes Kind wiedererkannten. Severus hatte durchaus Mitleid mit ihm. Er wusste nur zu gut wie es war die Eltern auf grausame Weise zu verlieren. Dennoch änderte das absolut NICHTS daran, dass er eine hochgradige Niete in Zaubertränke war. Eine jener minderjährigen Terroristen, die ihm mit explodierenden Kesseln und garantiert tödlichen Falschmixturen nach dem Leben trachteten.

Und so saß er diesen Montag wieder einmal in der ersten Klasse und versuchte mehr als nur einem unfähigen Idioten auf einmal auch nur ein bisschen Wissen in den Kopf zu hämmern.

„Potter, was zum Teufel soll das bitte schön sein?“, fragte Severus als er Potters blubbernde Unfähigkeit begutachtete. Es sah aus wie die negativ aufgeladene Götterspeise aus „Ghostbusters II“. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie giftgrün war und wahrscheinlich jedes lebende Wesen bei bloßer Berührung töten würde.

„Ähm ...“, machte Potter, der in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatte, dass man Severus Snape gegenüber lieber schlüssige Antworten gab. „Ein Genesungstrank, Sir.“

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Potter, soll ich Weasleys Hand in den Kessel halten und anschaulich demonstrieren wie sie ihm weggeätzt wird?“, fragte Severus, woraufhin Ron Weasley leichenblass wurde und sich blitzschnell auf seine Hände setzte.

„Nein, Professor ...“ Die Aufmüpfigkeit sprach dem Jugen aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn er es sich verkniff hinzuzufügen, was ihm offenbar gerade auf der Zunge lag. Immerhin, lernfähig war er.

„Eine Frage, hat es der große Harry Potter nicht nötig zu lesen, was auf dem Rezept steht oder ist er möglicherweise sogar Analphabet?“

Harry sah zur Tafel und seine Augen huschten nochmals über die Zutatenliste und Brauanleitung.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach.“, sagte Severus kaltschnäuzig. „Man liest die Zeilen von links nach rechts und dann von oben nach unten und macht dann gottverdammt noch mal genau das was dort steht!“ Einige Schüler kicherten als sie Severus‘ Standpauke mitbekamen. Potter hingegen sah ihn nur zornig an und schwieg. „Ich sehe schon, so wird das offenbar nichts. Bis zur nächsten Stunde hätte ich gern eine Ausarbeitung über – sagen wir – zwei Seiten zu dem Thema. Und keine Ausreden! Verstanden, Potter?“

„Jawohl, Sir!“, grollte Potter genervt.

„Und noch ein Wort in diesem Tonfall und die Länge des Aufsatzes verdoppelt sich, kapiert?“, entgegnete Severus so leise, dass es nur Harry und sein rothaariger Geselle hören konnten. Potter gab seine Rebellion auf und nickte bloß steif.

Severus ging weiter zu Longbottom. Dieser übertraf selbst Potter mit seinen Braukünsten. Als er näher an den Jungen herantrat begann dieser nervös zu schlottern und rührte beschäftigt in seinem Trank beziehungsweise seiner giftgrün schimmernden Pampe herum.

„Was - ist - DAS?“

Longbottom brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern starrte seinen Lehrer bloß verängstigt an. Severus wollte gerade nach dem Kessel greifen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern als dieser ihm und der Klasse förmlich um die Ohren flog. Longbottom belegte eindeutig das falsche Fach. Zu dumm das es Sprengstoffkunde nicht im zivilen Unterricht gab. Vielleicht sollte er das gegenüber Dumbledore auf der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz anmerken?

Nach der vorrüber gegangenen Explosion, die zum Glück nicht viel mehr anrichtete als die gesamte Klasse - Severus eingeschlossen - in Ruß zu färben beendete er die Stunde und brummte Longbottom Nachsitzen im Sinne von Reinigungsarbeiten auf.

So endete eine Stunde von vielen und wieder keimte das leise Verlangen nach einer Gehaltserhöhung in ihm auf.

Die Woche verging ohne größere Ereignisse und Severus Snape ließ diesen Freitag im Eberkopf bei einem Glas Guiness ausklingen. Leia lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und kaute vergnügt an einem alten Knochen herum, den Aberforth ihr spendiert hatte.

„Hast du genug?“, fragte der alte Wirt als Severus gedankenversunken gerade gar zu tief in sein Glas blickte.

„W-was?“

„Was ist los? Ich kenn’ dich schon zu lange, um nicht zu wissen, dass dir etwas mächtig gegen den Strich geht.“

„Ich hätte deinen Bruder nur schon vor Jahren die erstbeste Treppe im Schloss hinunterschubsen sollen.“, antwortete Severus finster. „Immer halst er mir die Scheißarbeit auf.“

„Glaub mir, damit habe ich es auch schon versucht.“ Aberforth zwinkerte ihm zu. „Er lässt sich von sowas leider nicht großartig beeindrucken.“

„Ich weiß.“ Severus legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch nach Hause gehen.“, meinte Aberforth.

„Warum? Damit ich morgen dieses ach so tolle Quidditschspiel nicht verpasse? Vergiss es!“

„Ich habe gehört Potter spielt bei den Gryffindors, so wie sein Vater.“

Severus hob den Kopf und blickte sein Gegenüber missmutig an.

„Wenn du mich damit aufbauen willst, dann ist dir das gerade gar nicht gelungen!“

„Ich mein nur, vielleicht hast du Glück und er fällt vom Besen.“

„Pah, bei meiner Glückssträhne knocken sich diese Esel, die für Slytherin spielen eher selbst mit ihren Schlägern aus.“

„Ich sehe, du hast vollstes Vertrauen in deine Schüler.“

„Spar dir den Sarkasmus.“ Severus legte dem Wirt seine Zeche hin.

Aberforth zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und zählte das Geld schnell durch.

„Komm, Leia.“

Der Hund nahm den halb zerkauten Knochen ins Maul und folgte damit seinem Herren bis ins Schloss und in dessen Privaträume, wo er es sich vor dem Kamin bequem machte und dort genüsslich weiterkaute.  
Severus hingegen schlief unversehens in seinem Sessel ein. Das Bier hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

\-----------------

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Severus außnahmsweise einmal von einem Kater verschont. Als er auf die Uhr sah bemerkte er, dass er dieses verdammte Quidditschspiel beinahe verschlafen hätte. Er wusch sich schnell, zog Pullover und Robe an und wickte sich seinen altehrwürdigen Slytherinschal um den Hals, den er schon seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts besaß. (Entsprechend abgetragen war das gute Stück.) Severus schnappte sich Stephen Kings „Friedhof der Kuscheltiere“ aus dem Regal und steckte es in den Papierumschlag von „Disertation der destruktiven Alchemie“ von Magnus Horbalt Fehnherr - einem uralten Schinken zum Thema Zaubertränke, das einem an jeder Alchemistenuniversität als Standertwerk hinterhergeworfen wird. So auch zu seiner Studienzeit. Es war die perfekte Tarnung für Mr King, der ihm wohl wieder davor bewahren sollte, dass er sich auf der Tribüne zu Tode langweilte. Severus nahm Leia mit. Auf dem Weg zum Quidditschfeld machte er kurz bei Aberforth halt damit er auf seine Süße aufpasste und ihm noch dies und das zum Essen gab. Er war sprichwörtlich am verhungern.

Als er dann endlich so weit war hatte das Spiel bereits begonnen.

„Severus, Sie sind zu spät - wie immer!“, schimpfte Dumbledore. Er überhörte ihn - wie immer.

„Gryffindor ist in Führung.“, flüsterte Minerva ihm zu.

„Na wie wunderbar.“, antwortete Severus trocken.

Dieses ewige Gerangel um Hauspunkte hatte ihn schon zu seiner Schulzeit nicht die Bohne interessiert und heute tat es das noch weniger. Dennoch lächelte er freundlich und tat so als ob von Quidditsch das Überleben der Menschheit abhing. Zugegeben konnte er noch nie etwas mit Mannschaftssport anfangen. Während seinem Militärdienst im Ministerium war er immer wieder dazu genötigt worden Fußball zu spielen. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass es in der Armee auffallend viele Liverpool-Fans gab. Auf jeden Fall glaubte irgendein Spatzenhirn damals durch seine hagere Gestalt sei er ein guter Stürmer. Diese Entscheidung bereuten seine Kameraden, da er meistens zwar bis zum Tor kam, aber so gut wie nichts traf. Daraufhin wurde er ins Tor versetzt, wo er sich blaue Augen und gebrochene Nasen zuzog. Die feindlichen Bälle hinderte das allerdings wenig. Schließlich fanden sie sich damit ab, dass er eine Niete war und verbannten ihn auf die Ersatzbank. Es muss wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnt werden, dass er so gut wie nie ausgewechselt wurde.

Severus blickte über das Spielfeld und erkannte den Sucher der Gryffindors: Harry Potter. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer dem Rücken hinunter. Wie sein Vater. Und McGonnagall grinste ihn die ganze Zeit überlegen an. Die Hausmannschaft des letzten Abschlussjahrgangs hatte 7 Jahre die Spiele dominiert. Sie freute sich offenbar dieser grünen Dominanz ihren roten Flash Gordon entgegensetzen zu können und ihm dieses Jahr den Hauspokal abluchsen zu können.

Seinetwegen, er wusste ohnehin so langsam nicht mehr wo er diese verfickten Po-kale in seinem Büro unterbringen konnte. Er hätte sie ihr ja geschenkt, aber aus politischer Sicht wäre das ihm wohl nicht bekommen.

Während die Massen johlten zog Severus gelangweilt Stephen King aus der Tasche und las vielleicht zum hundersten Mal die Geschichte über Dämonen, Friedhöfe und fiese Kinder. Erst als die Slytherins fluchten, die Gryffindors johlten und die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs in das Getöse einstimmten war ihm klar, dass das Spiel vorbei war. Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen oder so wie es sich ihm darstellte beinahe verschluckt. Schade eigentlich. Es hätte Severus durchaus interessiert wie ein Schnatz nach dem Gang durch Potters Verdauungssystem aussah. Und vor allen wie es sich beim großen Geschäft anfühlte. Er schätzte, das war schlimmer als Hämoriten und Nierensteine zusammen. Von beidem konnte er ein Liedschen singen.

Als die Lehrer geschlossen die Tribühne verließen bemerkte Severus aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich Quirell von der Truppe trennte. Er sah sich um. Dumbledore hatte es wohl nicht bemerkt (oder wollte es nicht bemerken) und so folgte er seinem Kollegen mit einigem Abstand. Quirell ging in Richung Wald. Severus beeilte sich. Dort drinnen würde er ihn wahrscheinlich verlieren.

„Quirinius!“, rief er ihm laut entgegen. Dieser blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„S-se-verus.“, stötterte er.

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger? Das Mittagessen ist sicherlich schon auf dem Tisch.“

„Ähm, i-ich da-ch-te ich h-hätte etwas g-ge-hört.“

„Ohren wie ein Luchs, was? Über einen halben Kilometer, das schafft nicht mal unser Wildhüter.“

Quirell lachte nervös und ging raschen Schrittes an ihm vorbei zum Schloss hoch. Was er wohl dort drin wollte?

\-------------------

Severus verschwieg Dumbledore den kleinen Zwischenfall und Quirells außergewöhnliches Gehör. Noch war nichts passiert, außer dass sich sein Kollege sonderbar benahm, aber das wusste der Alte ohnehin und so konzentrierte er sich auf eine andere Spur; das Geisterschiff.

An diesem Abend ging er mit Leia nicht in den Pub, sondern fuhr mit dem Zug in den nächstgelegenen Ort nach Hogsmead. Nur am ersten Schultag fuhr der Hogwarts-Express ohne Stops zum Bahnhof von Hogsmead, an allen anderen Tagen war es ein stinknormaler Zug mit all seinen Vorzügen und Nachteilen.

Das Dorf hieß Heroldshire. Die Leute hier kannten ihn und somit kamen auch keine unnötigen Fragen auf, die es in Orten dieser Größe automatisch gab, wenn ein fremdes Gesicht auftauchte. Er ging in den örtlichen Pub „Zum Gehängten“. Drinnen war es belebt. Der Stammtisch wetterte gerade fröhlich gegen den Premierminister und Ausländer, die Dörfler stimmten ihnen zu und ansonsten ergötzten sich alle an Klatsch, Tratsch und immer gut gefüllten Bierkrügen. Der Wirt war ein kräftiger Kerl Ende sechszig, mit allerhand Falten im Gesicht und Glatze. Er trug ein kariertes Hemd dessen Ärmel er hochgekrempelt hatte wodurch man seine Tätowierungen sehen konnte, die fröhlich verkündeten: Gottes Reich ist gekommen!

„Oh, guten Abend, Mr Dawnston.“, sagte der Wirt mit seiner rauchigen Whiskeystimme zu ihm. Dawnston war Severus' Deckname.

„Gleichfalls, Greg, ich bräuchte Ihr Hinterzimmer.“ Er holte unauffällig eine Zwanzigpfundnote aus seiner Manteltasche und legte sie dem Wirt hin. „Ich möchte nicht gestört werden.“

„Natürlich, Sir, gar kein Problem. Die Versammlung hier wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern.“ Mit anderen Worten; Heroldshires Dorfnazis wären mit sich selbst und ihren hirnlosen, prahlerischen Reden beschäftigt. Severus verschwand im Hinterzimmer, verschloss dort die Tür von innen, setzte sich an den Tisch und wählte an dem uralten Apperat die Nummer von Lucius.

„Ja.“, antwortete dort eine müde Stimme.

„Lu, hier ist Severus. Draco hat mir deine Botschaft überbracht.“

„Schön zu hören.“

„Konntest du etwas wegen dieser Heimaterde herausfinden?“

„Nicht viel. Sie ist wohl albanischer Herkunft, genau wie unser Frachter. Sie war in den unregistrierten Containern enthalten. Einige waren geöffnet.“

„Also hat jemand unsere blinden Passagiere rausgelassen?“, fragte Severus.

„Vielleicht. Da wir keine Leichen geschweige denn Zeugen. Und ohne Obduktion wird sich das wohl kaum herausfinden lassen.“

„Seit wann verlässt du dich auf sowas traditionelles wie Zeugenaussagen und Obduktionen?“

„Hör zu, Sev, seit dieses verdammte Schiff im Hafen eingelaufen ist habe ich mehr Arbeit als ich machen kann. Dieser Idiot Fudge sitzt mir im Nacken und meint wir sollten das VDP reaktivieren.“

VDP - Vampire Destruction Programm. Ein Erbe aus Voldemorts Herrschaft. Im Grunde stand es für einen Genozid an Blutsaugern, die nicht mit dem Ministerium kooperierten. Und das waren nun mal so ziemlich alle. Im Zuge des Programms wurden Spezialeinheiten gebildet, die auf die Vernichtung sogenannter Brutstätten spzialisiert waren. Im Grunde pflügten damals Auroren alles, was auch nur wie Heimaterde aussah um und schnitten den schlafenden Vampiren das Herz aus der Brust (Mit einem Pflock allein war es nämlich wahrlich nicht getan!) oder verbrannten sie restlos mit Phosphor oder Napalm. Letztere Methode war weitaus beliebter, da man dafür nicht so nah an die Vampire heran musste.

„In England gibt es seit dem VDP keine Vampire mehr. Die haben sich nicht ohne Grund nach Osteuropa und Asien zurückgezogen.“, meinte Severus dazu.

„Hab ich ihm auch erzählt, aber das ist gar nicht das Problem.“

„Dein Sohn hat mir erzählt, dass du dich kaum noch blicken lässt.“

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich verfolgt werde.“

„Von Vampiren?“

„Vielleicht.“ Lucius klang unsicher, nervös. „Ich habe den Fall heute ohnehin an die Auroren abgegeben. Verdammt, ich bin doch kein Außendienstler, der sich mit irgendwelchen wildgewordenen Viechern rumschlägt!“

„Ich weiß schon, du bist ein Schreibtischhengst.“

„Werf mir das bloß nicht schon wieder vor!“ Lucius hörte sich wütend an. „Du warst von uns beiden immer der robustere, Sev, und das weißt du auch. Was immer hier passiert, ich will nichts damit zutun haben, kapiert? Lass deine Probleme bei dir und Dumbledore!“

„Du solltest dich hören, du klingst wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Was ist? Hast du so eine Angst vor seiner Rückkehr? Du als leuchtender Anhänger.“ Da war er wieder, der alte Streit zwischen ihnen. Die Kluft, die seit Ende des Krieges immer wieder für heiße Luft sorgte.

„Severus, halt’s Maul! Was weißt du schon davon!“

„Ich weiß, dass du genug Hinrichtungsbefehle unterschrieben hast, um damit ganze Friedhöfe zu füllen. Du hast niemanden umgebracht, Lu, nur deine Unterschrift. Und es war dir immer egal, was mit den Leuten passierte. So lange bis es mal dich selbst betraf. Dann kriegst du Angst und pisst dir ein wie ein Kleinkind, dass nach seiner Mutter schreit!“ Jetzt war es an Severus wütend zu werden. „Was machst du eigentlich, wenn Draco dich fragt, was du im Krieg gemacht hast?“

„Ich sage ich war Buchhalter.“

„Klar, Buchhalter töten ja auch niemanden.“

„Fick dich!“ Lucius legte auf und Severus lehnte sich zurück.

Sie würden wohl nie wieder gute Freunde werden. Seitdem er in den Todesserprozessen erfuhr, was Lucius wirklich getrieben hatte war ihr Verhältnis zerrüttet. Severus hatte ebenfalls Menschen getötet, doch anders als sein Freund gestand er sich die Schuld und das Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte ein. Lucius verdrängte alles und behauptete obendrein seit den Verhandlungen er sei kein Todesser gewesen und das man ihn dazu gezwungen hätte. Jedes Mal wenn Severus daran dachte hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben. Wie konnte man sich nur derart selbst belügen?

Abgesehen davon hatte ihn sein Anruf nicht weitergebracht. Allerdings verhärtete sich sein Verdacht, dass sie es mit einem Seelenfresser zutun hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich an der Besatzung des Schiffes ordentlich satt gefressen, hat sich dann einen Wirt gesucht oder ist wieder in ihn zurückgekehrt und dann aus dem Hafen verschwunden bevor die ersten Arbeiter in die gespenstische Szenarie eintraten. Dass Minister Fudge jedoch das VDP reaktivieren wollte war eine andere Geschichte. Fudge war niemand der Fragen auf den Grund ging. Er suchte sich das erstbeste Opfer aus und eröffnete dann eine Hexenjagd. Kein Wunder, der Mann war im Krieg der leitende Geschäftsführer im Ministeriums gewesen, zwar kein Todesser, aber auf jeden Fall ein Symphatisant ihrer Ideen. Das merkte man seiner Politik noch heute an. Aber was wollte man damals tun? Man konnte schlecht den gesamten Staatsapperat auswechseln und Fudge war das kleinere Übel, selbst wenn er regelmäßig gegen Halbmenschen wie Zentauren, Vampire und Werwölfe hetzte. Die besaßen kein Wahlrecht, geschweige denn eine Stimme in den Medien und konnten sich somit ohnehin nicht wehren, anders als die Halbblüter.

Severus erhob sich und ging deprimiert zurück zum Bahnhof. Während er dort auf den Zug wartete kamen zwei Männer auf ihn zu. Sie waren jung, höchstens um die zwanzig, trugen weiß geschnürte Springerstiefel, Armeehosen und Bomberjacken. Sie blickten ihn verachtend an.

„He du, wer bist du?“

„Wer will das wissen?“, fragte Severus.

„Wir, du Kanacke!“

„Ganz langsam, wo brennt’s denn?“

„Wir mögen keine Fremden hier. Schon gar keine die rumschnüffeln!“

„Was ihr nicht sagt, Jungs.“ Severus wandte sich von ihnen ab. Er wollte keine Schlägerei mit zwei, kleinen Faschos, die offenbar auf ihrer „Versammlung“ zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten.

Plötzlich packte ihn einer von ihnen am Arm.

„Sieh’ uns gefälligst an, wenn wir mit dir reden!“

Ohne zu zögern schoss seine Faust nach vorn und brach dem Glatzkopf die Nase. Er ging zu Boden während der andere ein Klappmesser aus seiner Tasche zog. Severus packte ihm am Handgelenk, verdrehte es ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck bis es laut knackte und schnellte hinter ihn, während der den Arm auf Distanz hielt. Er zog den Kopf des Schlägers zurück und setzte ihn mit einem schwungvollen Tritt ins Bein außer gefecht. Der Galtzkopf krachte mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Bahnsteig und blieb reglos liegen. Währenddessen stürzte sich der andere auf Severus. Er wirbelte herum, blockte seinen Schwinger mit seinem rechten Arm, trat ihm daraufhin in die Eier und schickte den heulenden Möchtegern-Arier mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag gegen die Schlefe ins Reich der Träume.

In diesem Augenblick traf der Zug am Bahnhof ein und Severus stieg ein als sei nichts gewesen.

Da zeichnen sich die 5 Jahre Jiu-Jitsu offenbar doch noch aus. Von wegen unnützer Muggelsport, Albus!


	3. Die Drei ???

Wie für so viele andere vor ihm war auch für John Franco Hogwarts zu einem zweiten Zuhause geworden. Nichts desto trotz freute er sich immer wieder auf die Ferien. Zeit, in der er von Severus weg kam und die er mit seiner Mutter verbrachte. Seitdem er mit seinem Vater aneinandergeraten war hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

Zugegeben redeten sie auch sonst nicht viel miteinander, doch als Severus ihn in seinem cholerischen Anfall anschrie war John wieder einmal bewusst geworden, was er an Severus so hasste. Seine ganze abwertende Art, seine elenden Gefühlsschwankungen - den einen Moment sprach er rational und vernünftig und mit einem Mal tobte er wie ein wildgewordener Stier durch die Arena - und natürlich die Tatsache, dass er nie für ihn da war, wenn er ihn gebraucht hätte. Rabenvater war für ihn die wohl treffendste Bezeichnung. Und John hatte überhaupt keine Skrupel diese auch zu benutzen. Seine Mutter wollte das nicht und Severus ging es offenbar an seinem zynischen Arsch vorbei. Zugegeben war es John mittlerweile auch egal. Ob Severus nun sein leiblicher Vater war oder nicht - es änderte nichts daran, dass er ein totaler Wichser war.

Daher fiel es ihm auch nicht besonders schwer so zu tun als kenne er diesen Typ, der hier Zaubertränke gab, nicht im geringsten. Zwar sah John Severus äußerlich recht ähnlich, doch in den letzten drei Jahren schien das entweder niemand bemerkt zu haben oder es wurde einfach aufgrund seines Nachnamens (und Tatsache, dass sich die meisten Leute den Professor ohnehin nicht mit Frau und Kind vorstellen konnten) ignoriert.

An diesem Herbstabend saß John Franco mit seinen beiden, besten Freunden Ben Hughes und George Miller im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Die drei galten unter den Lehrern von Hogwarts als aufsässig, eigensinnig, ja gar schlichtweg unerziehbar. Ihr Aufstand gegen die ewig traditionalistische Borniertheit von Hogwarts ging vorrangig von ihrer Kleidung aus. John trug wie sie alle seine Schuluniform ab-sichtlich schlampig mit heraushängendem Hemd, schlecht gebundener Krawatte (und wenn er sehr angriffslustig aufgelegt war ließ er sie auch mal gleich ganz weg) oder hochgekrämpelten Hosenbeinen. Umhang und Pullover hatte er mit Aufnähern von Bands (überwiegend den Sex Pistols und The Exploited) oder politischen Aussprüchen gespickt, wie etwa „Fick dich schön, Voldemort!“ oder „Auroren sind auch bloß Bullen“.

Ben war ähnlich hager wie John, überragte ihn jedoch um fast einen Kopf. Seine Haare trug er zu einem knallroten Irokesen gestylt. Hinzu kamen Nietenarmbänder und Ohrringe. Seine Schuluniform zog er noch schlampiger an als John und hatte sich rote Schnürsenkel in seine abgetragenen, schwarzen Stiefel gezogen, die er bei wirklich jedem Wetter trug. Sein Zauberstab klemmte grundsätzlich immer hinter sei-nem rechten Ohr und auf seinem Rucksack pragte der Satz „Bloodsucking Zombies from the Magical World“.

George war kräftiger als die beiden und auch etwas kleiner, weshalb er auch mehr in die breite ging. Sein Haar war braun, schulterlang und zu Rastas geflochten. Seine einzige äußerliche Aufmüpfigkeit bestand darin, dass er statt der Krawatte ein Palituch trug - auch bei wirklich jedem Wetter! - und seine Schuluniform ansonsten auffallend korrekt war. Allerdings war er ein wandelndes Lexikon der Bakuninzitate, die er nur allzu gerne zum besten gab, um seine Intelektuelle Überlegenheit zu demon-strieren. John vermutete ja, dass George Bakunins „Arnachie und Staatlichkeit“ nur auswendig gelernt hatte, um den Mädchen zu imponieren. Obwohl keines der Mädels aus ihrem Jahrgang so aussah als würde es sich für anarchistische Lebensphilosophie und Arbeitsethik interessieren, sondern eher für - nun ja - niedliches Lächeln, schöne Augen und knackige Ärsche. Tja, offenbar war George doch von - wie Professor McGonnagall zu sagen pflegte - „intelektueller Frühreife geplagt“.

Zusammnen waren sie schon ein schräges Team. Immer bereit zur Provokation und Befehlsverweigerung. Mit ihnen fühlte sich John wohl. Es machte ihm Spaß permanent die Regeln zu hinterfragen und gar zu brechen. Zwar ermahnte der alte Flitwick sie ständig ihr Potential nicht so zu vergeuden, aber was sollte er sonst sagen. Sie waren in den Urgründen ihrer Pupertät! Und dort sollten sie noch eine ganze Weile hausen.

„Die heutige, mittnächtliche Sitzung der Drei ??? ist eröffnet. Haben wir alles für die Operation VGH?“, sagte George mit der ironisierenden, bürokratischen Trockenheit eines Schriftführers.  
VGH - das war ihre operative Abkürzung für „verdammt großer Hund“ und damit meinten sie das Vieh, dass im dritten Stock hauste.

Ben öffnete seinen Rucksack und zählte nach.

„Enterhaken, Pfeffersray, Taschenlampe, Seil ... oh was macht das hier? Braucht jemand von euch Kondome?“

„Ben!“, knurrte George der das ganze sehr wohl ernst nahm.

„Vielleicht braucht sie der VGH? Okay, okay, sie fliegen ja schon raus. Was haben wir noch ... ah ja, Kaugummi, Betäubungsleckerlies für Mrs Norris.“

„Dann kanns ja losgehen.“, sagte John und gab somit den offiziellen Startschuss für die Operation Verdammt großer Hund.

Sie ließen ihre Schuluniformen im Schlafsaal und warfen sich in ihre verschwörerische Detektivuniform: schwarzer Pullover mit schwarzen Hosen und schwarzen Stiefeln. Zudem kommunizierten sie ab jetzt unter den Codenamen „Justus“ (John), „Baltasar“ (Ben) und „Bakunin“ (George). Sie machten sich auf dem Weg durchs Schloss. Sie gingen dabei mit äußerster Vorsicht vor, um Filch und seiner verdammten Spionin nicht in die Arme zu laufen. Schließlich kamen sie vor der Tür zum ver-botenen Korridor an. Alle drei waren sie überzeugt, dass der dritten Stock ein Geheimnis barg. Dem verdammten Hund waren sie bereits bei ihrer letzten Operation namens „VBDS - Verschwörerisches Bündnis Dritter Stock“ begegnet. Nun mussten sie herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte. Es war klar, dass hier etwas versteckt wurde.

Sie nährten sich langsam der Tür, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Baltasar, bereite das Ablenkungsmanöver vor. Bakunin, du gehst als Beobachter in Stellung.“, erteilte John alias Justus die Aufgaben. Die Operation sollte schließlich unter keinen Umständen von den PSFs - den pädagischen Störenfrieden; sprich Lehrern - entdeckt werden. John machte sich mit Ben ans Werk das Geheimnis zu Lüften. Die Drei ??? lösen schließlich jeden Fall.

\----------------

Severus Snape war von Dumbledore in dieser Nacht zur Wache im dritten Stock eingeteilt. Der Eingang zum Versteck des Steins musste zwar nicht bewacht werden, da der Hund von Hagrid ohnehin jedem den Kopf abgebissen hätte der sich ihm auf mehr als zehn Schritte nährte. Nein, es ging vielmehr darum irgendwelche tollkühnen Vorhaben der Schüler zu unterbinden. In den letzten Nächten waren immer wieder Schüler hier gewesen und jedes Mal waren sie entkommen. Severus hatte den Auftrag die Störenfriede dingfest zu machen und ihnen eine pädagogische Lektion zu erteilen. Er beschwerte sich nicht, schließlich war er es ja gewöhnt die Drecksarbeit zu machen, während alle anderen seelenruhig schliefen. Severus brauchte ja keinen Schlaf. Ach was, wer käme denn auch auf so eine abwegige Idee!?

Leia patrouillierte an seiner Seite. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Er marschierte durch die finsteren Gänge des dritten Stocks; müde und abgekämpft von der Woche und nach ein Kaffee schreiend. Er wollte sich schon hinsetzen und einfach auf dem Posten schla-fen, während Leia aufpasste, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen, denn just in dem Augenblick als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging hörte er Schritte vor sich. Leia legte die Ohren an und knurrte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und stürmte nach vorn. Er machte sich gerade darauf gefasst eine Gruppe von unbelehrbaren Schülern zusammenzustauchen als ihm plötzlich ein großer Mann in schwarzer Robe gegenüber stand. Sein Gesicht war verhüllt und versank wie ein unwirklicher Schatten in den tiefen seiner Kapuze. Unmöglich ihn zu indentifizieren.

„Keine Bewegung!“, rief Severus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kopf seines Gegenüber.

„Du.“, sagte der Mann feststellend. Die Stimme kam Severus vage bekannt vor.

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen. Ich bin befugt Sie festzunehmen. Das ist Hausfriedensbruch.“

Der Mann lachte leise. Leia fletschte die Zähne und knurtrte laut.

„Führ’ dich nicht wie ein Auror auf, Snape.“ Gerade als sein Gegenüber einen Schritt auf ihn zukommen wollte sprang ihn Leia an und verbiss sich in dessen Arm.

Der Fremde heulte vor Schmerz auf, doch er schleuderte den Hund mit einer ungeheuerlichen Kraft davon. Jaulend wurde Leia gegen die Wand geschleudert. In diesem Augenblick der Ablenkung feuerte Severus einen Fluch ab, doch sein Gegner lenkte ihn geschickt mit einem Schildzauber auf ihn zurück. Er sprang zur Seite, um nicht Opfer seines eigenen Fluches zu werden. In diesem Moment packte der Mann ihn am Kragen und hob ihm in die Luft. Severus blieb die Luft weg und in seinem Ringen mit den starken Händen seinen Feindes um seinen Hals ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen. Für eine Sekunde dachte er zu sehen wie die Augen des Mannes aus der Finsternis seiner Kapuze rot glimmend hervortraten.

„Ich könnte dich töten, doch du bist die Mühe nicht wert.“ Er warf ihn ähnlich übermächtig davon wie schon zuvor seinen Hund. Severus krachte gegen die nächste Granitwand, schlug mit dem Kopf auf einer Steinkante auf. Er spürte nur noch den tumben, mächtigen Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf und die warme Nässe seines Blutes bevor er ohnmächtig an der Wand hinabrutschte.

\-------------------

Als die Drei ??? wie geplant den Korridor zum dritten Stock betraten blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Professor Snape lag mit einer blutigen Wunde am Kopf mitten auf dem Flur und ein hinkender, winselnder Schäferhund leckte ihm an ebenjener herum.

„Scheiße, was ist hier passiert?“, fragte Ben.

„Aus!“, rief John Leia zu. Die anderen wussten nichts von ihrer Verwandtschaft und somit auch nichts von seiner Bekanntschaft mit dem Hund. „Hörst du auf!“ Leia hörte auf die Kopfwunde ihres Herren sauber lecken zu wollen und kam winselnd auf ihn zugerannt. „Ihr müsst Hilfe holen, ich passe solange auf.“

„Aber ...“, wollte George einwenden, der sicherlich ahnte wie das aussehen würde. Schließlich hatten sie hier nichts zu suchen, erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht.

„Mach es! Ich lass mir was einfallen.“

Die beiden rannten hinaus, um jemanden aufzutreiben, der sich mit Platzwunden auskannte.

„Was hat er dieses Mal wieder angestellt?“, fragte sich John und wie zur Antwort winselte Leia. „Ja, und dich hat er offenbnar auch noch mit reingezogen.“

Er drehte vorsichtig Severus’ Kopf herum und sah sich die Wunde an. Er war offensichtlich gegen die Wand geknallt. Zumindest passte der rote Fleck am Gemäuer zu dieser These. Und so wie er hier lag war er offenbar nicht über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. John fühlte nach dem Puls seines Vaters. Er war konstant. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Obendrein hatte Severus einen Dickschädel ohne gleichen. Ihn zu knacken hätte sicherlich rabiatere Methoden erfordert.

„Verdammt!“, zischte jemand plötzlich hinter ihm. John sah Professor McGonnagal wie sie in Begleitung von Ben und George auf ihn zueilte. „Ich frage lieber gar nicht erst, was Sie hier tun, oder?“

George zückte ohne umschweife ein kleines Kärtchen und drückte es seiner Lehrerin in die Hand. Diese stutzte, weniger vor Verwunderung als vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„Die Drei ???“

„Lösen jeden Fall. Immer bereit Detektivarbeit anzunehmen und finsteren Gesellen auf die Schliche zu kommen.“, sinnierte George. Professor McGonnagal bewahrte die Fassung im Angesicht des seltsamen Doppellebens ihrer Schüler.

„Na dann, Sie Meisterdetektiv, helfen Sie mir ihn in den Krankenflügen zu bringen. Das werden Sie gerade noch hinkriegen, nicht wahr?“ Und so überlies sie es ihnen Severus’ Arme zu Schultern, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen und ihr hinterher ins Lazarett zu schleifen. Vielleicht hätte George auf seine Anekdoten verzichten sollen! Außerdem war ihre Geheimidentität jetzt pfutsch! Andererseits sah die McGonnagall ohnehin nicht so aus als würde sie ihnen auch nur ein Wort glauben.

Im Krankenflügel ließen sie Severus erleichtert auf eines der Betten fallen. So dürr er äußerlich auch war, er schien mindestens das Fünffache zu wiegen.

„Und Sie, meine Herren, gehen zurück in ihre Schlafsääle und ich werde das hier ...“ Sie hielt die Visitenkarte demonstrativ hoch. „... nicht zur sprache bringen. Wenn ich Sie jedoch auch nur noch einmal in der Nähe des dritten Stockes sehe, dann fliegen Sie schneller aus Hogwarts als Sie Alfred Hitchkock sagen können!“

„Ja, Ma’am.“, sagten die drei mit bedeutungsschwanger gesenkten und schuldbewussten Mienen. Auch wenn ihnen jetzt nur noch deutlicher vor Augen geführt wurde, warum die Operation „verdammt, großer Hund“ so schnell nicht an den Nagel gehängt würde. Seinen ersten Verdächtigen, den er zur Not mit Gewalt verhören würde hatte er schon gefunden: Severus. Er musste sich bloß noch überlegen wie er es diesem chronischen Choleriker beibrachte, dass er auf der Fahndungsliste der Drei ??? ganz oben stand.

\---------------------

Als Severus Snape die Augen wieder öffnete hatte er einen Mordskater - und entgegen seiner allgemeinen Gewohnheiten stammte er außnahmsweise einmal nicht vom Alkohol. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich an als habe man es erst geschüttelt, dann gerührt und anschließend gut durchgekaut. Er richtete sich auf und durch seine verquollenen Augen blendete ihn die grelle Mittagssonne. Severus war der einzige Patient im Krankenflügel - insofern man ihn wegen ihm nicht geräumt hatte - und da er den alten Krankenpflegerdrachen Poppy nirgends sehen konnte stieg er auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Bett und nahm seine Sachen vom Stuhl neben ihm. Kaum hatte er damit begonnen sich anzuziehen schnellte eine trotz ihres Alters wieselflinkte Krankenschwester aus ihrem Büro, stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und sah Severus mit ihrem berüchtigten Blick an, der selbst einem Albus Dumbledore hätte glauben lassen er sei noch ein Zehnjähriger, den die Mutter dabei erwischte wie er heimlich die Kirchen vom Kuchen naschte.

„Aha, sind wir erwacht!?“

„Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas Aspirin herumliegen?“, fragte Severus und machte ein betont schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Zugegeben, er brauchte kaum zu schauspielern.

„Wo wollen Sie hin? Mit so einem Schädeltrauma ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen. Ich muss zu Dumbledore.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Da kommt er.“, sagte Pomfrey und wies mit ihrer Hand zur Tür des Krankensaals. Severus ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Der Schulleiter kam in Begleitung von McGonnagal auf ihn zu.

„Was ist da oben passiert?“, kam Minerva zügig wie immer zur Sache. Ein „Hallo.“ oder „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ wäre natürlich völlig überflüssig gewesen.

„Wir haben eine Ratte.“, antwortete Severus lapidar und blickte Dumbledore an.

„Konnten Sie ihren Angreifer erkennen?“, fragte dieser.

„Nein, allerdings kam mir seine Stimme bekannt vor. Wer hat mich gefunden?“

„Drei Ravenclaws.“, entgegnete Minerva stirnrunzelnd. „Und zwar welche von der schwierigen Sorte.“

Severus verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl und hätte gern in etwas hineingebissen. Warum ausgerechnet John? Er hatte so sehr gehofft den Jungen aus dem ganzen Schlamassel von der vermeintlichen Errettung der Welt heraushalten können.

„Gut, ich werde mich persönlich um die Jungen kümmern.“, sagte Severus kurz angebunden, erhob sich und klaubte seine restlichen Sachen zusammen.

Ohne auf die möglichen Proteste, Mahnungen und die berühmt-berüchtigte dumbledorsche Klugscheißerei einzugehen verschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel direkt in Richtung des Zauberkunstkabinetts. Severus klopfte an, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und riss die Tür mit seiner typisch-theatralischen Art auf. Die überraschten blicke Flitwicks und der anwesenden Schüler waren auf seiner Seite. Nun ja, fast. Bis auf John, der die Arme verschränkte und die Augenbrauen auf eine Weise hochzog wie, die Severus arge Konkurrenz machte.

„Guten Tag, Professor. Dürfte ich mir diese Drei ...“ Er deutete auf John und seine beiden Kumpanen, deren Namen er leider ständig vergaß. „... kurz ausleihen?“

„Äh ... Severus. Sicher, Severus ...“, antwortete der verdatterte Flitwick. John erhob sich zögernd bedeutete seinen Freunden ihm zu folgen. Als sie draußen waren schloß Severus die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Nun, Professor, was gibt’s?“, fragte John mit rebellischen Blick auf seinen Vater.

„Das besprechen wir in meinem Büro.“ Er wandte sich um und ging mit den Jungen schnurstracks hinunter in die Kerker. Allerdings führte er sie nicht in sein Büro, sondern in seine Privaträume, wo sie sich zu Dritt auf das Sofa quetschten.

„Nun, möchte jemand Tee?“, fragte Severus und den beiden Kumpels seines Sohn blieb für einen Augenblick der Mund offen stehen. Ein Professor Snape, der sie in seine Wohnung einlud und ihnen Tee anbot - das war zu viel!

„Oder vielleicht auch Kaffee?“ Betretnes Schweigen. „John Daniels?“

„Sie dürfen uns keinen Alk anbieten!“, warf der Junge neben John ein, der seine Uniform einzig mit einem Palituch ausschmückte und nicht ganz so wild aussah wie seine Freunde.

„Aähm ... genau. Nun ...“ Severus setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber. „... ich vermute ihr ahnt warum ihr hier seid?“

Die drei schüttelten entschieden die Köpfe. Klar, wäre er an ihrer Stelle gewesen hätte er wohl auch alles geleugnet. Zur Antwort zog Severus die Visitenkarte aus der Tasche, die Minerva ihm gegeben hatte.

„Die Drei ???, nicht wahr?“

Er legte die Karte demonstrativ auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Seine drei Meisterdetektive verweigerten die Aussage wie Profis und blickten ihn eisern und rebellisch an. Offenbar hatten sie für den Fall der Fälle schon geübt.

„Na schön, wie ihr wollt, aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr mich zum Narren halten könnt. Ihr wart letzte Nacht im dritten Stock und wir wissen alle miteinander, dass ihr dort um diese Zeit absolut nichts zu suchen hattet. Also; entweder ihr verratet mir, was ihr dort gemacht habt und was dieser Detektivschwachsinn soll oder ihr fahrt mit dem nächsten Zug zurück nach Hause.“

John verschränkte die Arme und verzog das Gesicht. Severus war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sein Sohn diesen Bluff durchschaut hatte, aber das wussten seine Freunde ja nicht.

„Wenn sie erlauben, Professor, ich denke nicht, dass Sie uns rauswerfen würden.“, sagte John eiskalt. So wie es Taktiker taten.

„Ach, und warum nicht?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Weil Sie uns brauchen.“

„Ich brauche euch? Na, jetzt wird es aber spannend.“

„Wenn es wirklich darum ginge uns rauszuschmeißen wären wir längst auf dem Weg nach London. Wir sind nicht hier, weil wir für etwas büßen sollen. Wir sind hier, weil wir etwas haben, dass Sie brauchen.“

„Und das wäre?“, fragte Severus und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nun wir haben Sie gefunden. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore die Wände hochgeht, weil sein idiotischer Hausmeister mit seiner Gestapokatze nicht in der Lage waren die Schüler zu fassen, die des nachts ständig seinen Geheimnissen auf der Spur waren. Schließlich hat er Sie darauf angesetzt, weil dieser Dummbolzen Filch dazu nicht in der Lage war. Aber was passiert? In jener Nacht werden Sie angegriffen. Und jetzt stehen Sie vor der Frage wer es war. Warum haben Sie uns geholt? Wohl kaum zum gemütlichen Plausch. Sie wollen uns einen Deal anbieten.“

Bei Johns Ausführungen verkrampften sich seine Finger in der Lehne des Sessels. War er mittlerweile so mies im bluffen? Oder hatte er sich einfach zu sehr an die leicht einzuschüchternden Schüler gewöhnt, die man mit harschem Auftreten und Pokerface in die Knie zwingen konnte. John spielte jedoch in einer ganz anderen Liega und er hatte Severus gerade heftig ins Knie gefickt!

„Hervorragend kombiniert, Watson.“, war das Einzige, was er in diesem Augenblick rausbrachte.

Sein eigener Sohn bot ihm an für ihn zu spionieren? Ein verlockendes Angebot, doch sein Vaterinstinkt wehrte sich vehement. Zumal sich die Frage aufdrängte, was John damit erreichen wollte.

„Mal gesetzt den Fall ich würde euch anbieten für mich zu arbeiten, was würde für euch dabei herausspringen - außer vielleicht ein Verweiß von der Schule?“, fragte Severus.

„Es geht um den dritten Stock. Egal wer Sie angegriffen hat, er wollte in den verbotenen Korridor. Ist doch ganz klar. Und Sie standen ihm im Weg.“, erörterte John viel zu profimäßig, was Severus Angst machte.

Der Junge traf den Nagel akkurat auf den Kopf. „Wir helfen Ihnen den Kerl zu schnappen und sie weihen uns in das Geheimniss ein. Haben wir einen Deal? Sie haben nichts zu verlieren.“

John streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er wartete geduldig darauf, dass sein Vater auf dieses völlig verrückte Angebot einging und es besiegelte. Severus jedoch saß in seinem Sessel, wie zu Stein erstarrt und blickte auf die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand. Es war völlig Wahnsinnig so einen Deal zu machen. Nicht nur wegen seines väterlichen Gewissens, sondern auch, weil er damit alles untergraben hätte weshalb Dumbledore ihn die letzten Monate so getriezt hatte. Er würde verraten, dass es hier um den Stein der Weisen, Voldemort, Harry Potter, ach herrje, schlicht und einfach um die Rettung der Welt ging. Die Drei waren in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn scharf auf Abenteuer und wollten unbedingt herausfinden, was es mit dem verbotenen Flur auf sich hatte.

Na schön. Severus gab sich einen ruck. Lehnte sich nach vorn und streckte seine Hand ganz, ganz, ganz langsam der seines Sohnes entgegen. Etwas Gutes hatte dieses Himmelfahrtskommando; er würde besser auf John aufpassen können. Denn wenn er nicht mitspielte würden die drei Superdetektive weiter nachts auf eigene Faust einen Weg zum Stein suchen und das - da war er sich mit seinem Vaterinstinkt einig - durfte er unter keinen Umständen zulassen. So packte er Johns Hand und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Deal.“, sagte Severus. „Unter der Bedingung, dass ihr im Ernstfall auf mich hört.“

„Aber Professor, wir hören doch immer auf Sie.“, sagte der Junge mit dem Irokesen und grinste seinen Lehrer breit an.

Genau das befürchte ich.


	4. Griechische Liebesgrüße

Severus Snape war auf seinem üblichen Weg durch das morgendliche, nebelverhangene Umland. An seiner Seite trabte Leia, die ab und an von seiner Seite wisch, um im Gras nach Mäusen zu wühlen.

Er hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Ihm ging durch den Kopf, was vorletzte Nachtschicht passiert war. Er versuchte sich die Details mühsam ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Das Aussehen des Fremden. Etwas hatte ihn irritiert. Er schien ihn zu kennen, aber diese roten Augen ... sie erinnerten ihn an jemand ganz anderen. An jemanden, der vor über einem Jahrzehnt das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte - zumindest wenn man positiv dachte.

Seine Robe jedoch ... sie war mit Schlamm bespritzt, genauso die Stiefel. Es hatte seit Tagen nicht geregnet. Die Wege waren ausgedürrt. Selbst jetzt als er über einen der Trampelpfade lief wirbelte er im bloßen Gehen Staub auf. Der morgendliche Nebel hatte darauf kaum Einfluss. Es gab hier immer Nebel. Die Wolken stauten sich an den Bergen und tauchten das Land oft in eine gespenstische Atmosphäre. Manchmal regneten sie ab, doch das war zumindest im Umkreis von Hogwarts in den letzten Wochen nicht der Fall gewesen. Der einzige Ort, wo es der Hitze zum trotz dennoch Schlamm gab war der Wald. Und so lief er in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wonach er dort suchen sollte, doch das war besser als im Bett zu bleiben und eine von Dumbledores ruhmreichen Thesen abzuwarten. 

Der Alte mochte in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Schwergewicht sein, doch Kriminalistik war ebensowenig sein Spezialgebiet wie das von Severus. Mit anderen Worten; sie hatte beide nicht die geringste Ahnung. Anders als Severus würde Dumbledore das jedoch niemals zugeben.

Da konnte er auch gleich auf eigene Faust loslegen.

Severus kam an der Hütte des Wildhüters vorbei. Rubeus Hagrid selbst stand auf seinem Acker und schulterte gerade seine alte Armbrust. Ein Nachbau einer Repratierarmbrust aus dem 15. Jahrhundert, den der Halbriese selbst gezimmert hatte. Vielleicht nicht ganz so ellegant wie die eines Bogners des späten Mittelalters, aber sie funktionierte. Obendrein war Hagrid eine guter Schütze - wenn er nicht gerade wieder gesoffen hatte wie ein Aal.

Der Halbriese kam auf ihn zugestampft. Sein abgetragener Ledermantel schwang dabei in der milden Brise. Darunter trug er ein übergroßes, schwarzes Shirt, dass ihm über seine grüne Latzhose mit Lederbeschlägen hing. An seinem Gürtel hatte er verschiedene Messer und Werkzeuge zum Häuten und Ausschlachten von Tieren befestigt. Hinzu kam ein Lederriemen an dem sein Köcher hing. Die Bolzen waren mit plumpen Hühnerfeder versehen, aber dennoch tödlich. Zumal der Riese die Spitzen in einen lähmendes Nervengift tauchte.

Woher Severus das so genau wusste? Er hatte bereits bekanntschaft damit gemacht, nachdem der Wildhüter ihn in der Dunkelheit mit einem Wilderer verwechselt hatte.

Hagrid war dennoch ein relativ umgänglicher Genosse, auch wenn sein Erscheinungsbild eher der wilden Natur seines Volkes entsprach. Sei es nun durch seinen hang zur Haar- und Bartpracht, die er den Traditionen entsprechend zu vielen, vereinzelten Zöpfen gebunden hatte. Oder die Anhänger um seinen Hals, die Teils aus Tierknochen und Teils aus gespenstischen Holzschnitzereien bestanden.

„Morgen, Professor.“, rief er ihm entgegen. „So früh schon wach?“

„Ja.“ Severus gab sich einsilbig. „Irgendwas los im Wald?“

„Wenn Sie wüssten.“ Der Riese spuckte aus. Ein gewaltiger Pfladen landete genau vor Severus’ Füße. „Etwas hat heute Nacht ein Einhorn gerissen und es fast komplett ausgesaugt.“

„Vampir?“, fragte Severus, obwohl er es besser wusste.

Hagrid lachte hohl.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie kennen sich mit den Viechern doch mindestens so gut aus wie ich. Was soll also die Schwätzerei?“

Jetzt fühlte Severus sich peinlich ertappt. Man soll niemals sinnlose Finten anregen, wenn man sich unter Fachkollegen befindet, aber manchmal vergaß er vor lauter wahnsinniger Schüler, die permanent sein Labor in die Luft sprengten, dass sein wahres Fachgebiet ja nicht in der Alchemie lag.

„Hast du den Kadaver noch?“

„Ja, kommen Sie mit.“, antwortete Hagrid düster und führte ihn hinter die Hütte.

Das Einhorn, oder was davon übrig war, war abgeschlachtet worden. Die Kehle komplett zerfetzt und an anderen stellen angefressen, jedoch nicht von seinem ursprünglichen Jäger, sondern anderen Tieren. Das sah er an den Bissspuren und der Farbe des getrockneten Blutes.

„Und? Was meinen Sie?“, fragte der Wildhüter.

„Das Tier ist mindestens schon ein bis zwei Tage tot.“

„War auch meine Einschätzung. Allerdings werde ich aus den Bisspuren nicht schlau. Ich dachte zuerst an Werwölfe. Die machen sowas manchmal. Auch normale Wolfsrudel reißen ab und an Einhörner, aber das ... erst reißen und dann nicht fressen, sondern nur das Blut aussaugen? Klingt nach einem Vampir, sicher, aber die machen nicht so eine Sauerei.“

Severus kniete sich neben das Tier und betrachtete den Hals näher. Ein unheimlicher Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. Um sich sicher zu sein zog er die Wunde auseinander in der sich schon einige hundert Maden tummelten. Zum Glück hatte er einen stabilen Magen.

„Kein Raubtier, Rubeus.“, sagte Severus. „Ein Raubtiergebiss schlägt nicht derartige Wunden. Sie wären tiefer und zerfetzter. Und Vampirbisse, selbst wenn sie die Wunde aufreissen, ähneln mehr denen von kleineren Hunden. Siehst du das hier ...“ Er zeigte auf eine ganz besonders eingedrückte, jedoch nicht aufgerissene Stelle. „Das sind Bissspuren eines Menschen. Hier sieht man noch die Ansätze der Schneide- und Backenzähne.“

„Widerlich.“, grollte der Wildhüter und spuckte nochmals einen Pfladen aus.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“, fragte Severus.

„Ein Arschloch, dass sein Leben verlängern will. Aber das muss Stunden gedauert haben mit den bloßen Zähnen den Kehlkopf eines Einhorns aufzubeissen. Warum nicht die Kehle durchschneiden und dann das Blut trinken?“

„Manchen macht sowas angeblich Spaß.“ Severus erhob sich und sah auf das tote Tier hinab. So eine Verschwendung.

„Wenn ich den Mistkerl erwische brech ich ihm alle Knochen.“, platzte es plötzlich aus Hagrid heraus.

„Diese gewalttätige Ader bin ich gar nicht gewöhnt.“, meinte Severus salopp.

„In den umliegenden Dörfern gibt es Wilderer und solches Gesocks, die fangen die Einhörner und sägen ihnen die Hörner bei lebendigem Leib ab, um sie dann auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen. Einmal hab ich einen dabei erwischt wie er das mit ‘ner Kettensäge versucht hat. Dem hab ich beine gemacht. Das Tier konnte ich leider nur noch erlösen.“

Severus spürte wie nah dem Wildhüter das alles ging. Einhornhörner waren unter Sammlern und Alchemisten begehrt. Sie waren wertvoller als Elfenbein und hatten zudem seltene, magische Eigenschaften. Er erzählte Hagrid lieber nicht, dass die Hörner zur Herstellung der Spezialausrüstungen der Auroren verwendet wurden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das Geschäft mit Einhornhörnern boomte wie nie. Zwar war der Handel offiziell verboten, da sich das Ministerium an diversen Arterhaltungsprogrammen betätigte, doch unter der Hand wurden die Hörner sehr wohl mit Wissen des Zolls geschmuggelt. Viele Leute verdienten sich an diesem blutigem Geschäft dumm und dämlich, während die Nachwelt wieder um ein Einhorn ärmer wurde.

Ja, hätte Hagrid davon gewusst hätte er wohl das halbe Zaubereiministerium im alleingang in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Zugetraut hätte er es ihm auf jeden Fall.

„Und niemand hat etwas gesehen?“, fragte Severus.

„Wenn du damit die Zentauren meinst ... Bane hat den anderen wohl verboten mit jemandem aus dem Schloss darüber zu reden. Auf jeden Fall sind die Jungs sehr angespannt.“

Natürlich verbot Bane als Stammesältester seiner Sippe den Kontakt zu den Menschen. Vor 12 Jahren hatten sie seinen halben Stamm massakriert, inklusive seiner Kinder. Mit ihnen war auch ein Teil von Bane gestorben. Der alte Zentauer misstraute seitdem jedem außer Hagrid. Vielleicht weil er ein Halbrise war und kein Mensch.

Severus warf einen Blick Richtung Wald.

„Wenn ich Sie wäre würde ich da nicht reingehen.“, sagte Hagrid daraufhin.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus als würde ich die Gefahr lieben?“

„Nein, Sie sehen aus wie ein Idiot.“, meinte Hagrid trocken. „Nichts für ungut übrigens, aber ich kenne Sie lange genug, Severus. Und je verwegener die Ausgangssituation desto größer ist für Sie doch der Reiz. Sie sind nicht hier, weil Sie es lieben kleinen Kindern etwas über Alchemie beizubringen.“

„Genauso wenig wie Sie hier sind, weil sie gern für Dumbledore das Ungraut jäten, habe ich Recht?“, antwortete Severus.

„Genau so.“ Hagrid stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite.“, meinte Severus darauf salopp. Ein alter Soldatengruß aus seiner alten Einheit. Für all diejenigen, die nicht damit rechneten den nächsten Tag zu erleben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er auf einen der vielen Trampelpfade, die von Hagrids Hütte wegführten, in Richtung des Waldes.

„Ich hab’s gewusst. Sie SIND ein Idiot!“, rief Hagrid ihm nach.

Und noch bevor Hagrid die Worte ausgesprochen hatte war Severus Snape samt Hund durch das Dickischt entschwunden.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Der Wind umspielte das Laub auf den Straßen von Hogsmead. Mitten durch diesen bunten Blättersturm schritt ein Mann. Graziös für sein Alter. Umhüllt von einem fein gearbeiteten, schwarzen Mantel, den er offen trug und mit dem Wind ähnlich ausgelassen spielte wie zuvor mit dem Blätterwerk. Er trug auf dem Kopf einen recht altmodischen Männerhut, um den Hals einen grauen Wollschal. Die rote Robe darunter war mit einem Gürtel geschlossen und enthüllte nur im Spiel mit dem Wind seine weitere, feine Gaderobe, die aus einer Leinenhose und ein paar altmodischen Stiefeln bestand, die einem Heeressoldaten während des ersten Weltkrieges gehört haben könnten. Insgesamt wirkte der Mann recht antiquiert. Dieser Eindruck wurde durch seinen grauen, langen Baart noch zusätzlich verstärkt. In seiner linken hand trug er einen Spazierstock, dessen Knauf aus Silber bestand und einen Löwenkopf nachempfunden war. Weit weniger elegant wirkten dazu seine dicken Lederhandschuhe, deren einstiger Glanz durch das viele tragen schon längst verblasst war.

Der Mann trat in das Wirtshaus namens der Eberkopf ein. Es war beunruhigend leer. Beunruhigend weniger für ihn als für den Wirt, der offensichtlich nicht viele Gäste als Stammkundschaft bedienen konnte. Ob das an Aberforths quasi nicht vorhandenen Kochkünsten oder doch eher seinem mangelnden Sinn für Hygiene lag?

Eine Spelunke wie sie das Hygieneamt liebte. Ihm jedoch stand wahrlich nicht der Sinn danach seinen Bruder darauf aufmerksam zu machen und kam stattdessen gleich zum Wesentlichen.

„Wie ich sehe läuft der Laden so gut wie eh und je.“

„Spar dir deinen Spott, Albus!“, grollte Aberforth hinter der Theke. „Was willst du hier? Ist es dir in deinem Schlösslein zu langweilig geworden?“

„Glaub mir, ich würde keine Zeit in deinem ... äh ... Etablishment verschwenden, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.“ Albus stützte sich auf seinen Stock und verschränkte die Beine im Stehen übereinander. „Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise den guten Severus gesehen?“

„Warum fragst du das nicht einen von deinen Hauselfen?“

„Tz, tz, tz, aber Bruderherz, das ist wirklich nicht die feine Art.“

„Du musst es ja wissen!“

„Hast du ihn gesehen oder nicht?“

„Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Aberforth ...!“ Albus erhob mahnend den Finger.

„Kümmere dich um deine Angelegenheiten und lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Würde ich gerne, aber Severus ist heute morgen nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. Ich dachte, ihr beiden würdet vielleicht etwas aushecken?“

„Aushecken?“ Aberforth lachte hohl. „Und was genau schwebt da deinem ach so genialen Gehirn vor? Vielleicht eine kleine Schulrevolte?“

„Sehr witzig, Abe.“ Albus kam näher und lehnte sich über die Theke zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Er hat einen Job zu erledigen und ich bezahle meine Leute nicht gern, wenn dabei am Ende nur Spesen herausspringen.“

„Du weißt doch wie er ist. Er taucht bestimmt wieder auf. Bis dahin verschonst du mich hoffentlich mit deiner Anwesendheit.“, sagte Aberforth und vermied bewusst den Augenkontakt mit seinem Bruder.

„Na wenn das so ist ... dann halte doch bitte die Augen auf?“

„Vergiss die Schleimertour! Du weißt, dass die bei mir nicht funktioniert. Ich bin nicht einer von deinen Schülern, denen du ins Gewissen reden kannst, weil du den lieben Opa spielst!“

Albus zog seinen Hut und schritt aus der Wirtsstube, hinaus in den auffrischenden Herbstwind.

Aberforth wartete einige Augenblicke bis er sicher war, dass sein Bruder weg war, dann drehte er sich um, marschierte in die Küche, schnappte sich einen Eimer, frische Binden, Tinkturen und Tränke und stiefelte die Kellertreppe hinunter.

Hier unten war es zwar eng und muffig, doch der alte aus Schiefer gebaute Kohlekeller hatte seine Unverwüstbarkeit in zwei Weltkriegen bewiesen. Heute diente er ihm als Ausnüchterungsplatz für seine Gäste, wenn sie es nicht mehr bis vor die Tür schafften. Auf dem schmalen Feldbett lag heute jedoch keine Alkoholleiche, sondern Severus Snape.

Er lag auf dem Bauch und ein Pfeil mit buschigen Federn ragte aus seinem Hintern. Einer von Aberforths Kumpels aus dem Dorf hatte ihn gefunden wie er sich gerade aus dem Wald schleppte - zusammen mit dem Geschenk, dass ihm die Zentauren hinterlassen hatten. Dieser Tage eine allzu oft wiederkehrende Verwundung.

Severus' Hund rückte nicht von der Seite seines Herren und lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Er beobachtete jeden von Aberforths Handgriffen.

„Wer war das?“ fragte Severus, während er einen Zug aus der Flasche Wodka nahm, die ihm Aberforth zur Linderung der Schmerzen gegeben hatte.

„Dreimal darfst du raten?“

„Dein Bruder.“

„Volltreffer.“

„Was war denn? Hatte er Angst, dass mich ein Werwolf gefressen hat?“

„Viel schlimmer. Er hatte Angst, dass er dir zu viel bezahlt.“

„Warum habe ich das kommen sehen. Irgendwann arbeite ich bestimmt nur noch für Kost und Logie.“

„Hmm-hmm ... Pass auf, ich zieh den Pfeil jetzt raus.“

Aberforth gab Severus einen alten, zerkauten, gelben Gummiknochen, den er sonst für die Vierbeiner seine Gäste bereithielt. Sein Patient blickte ihn zuerst ungläubig an. Ein Stück Holz wäre ihm offensichtlich lieber gewesen. Nach den ersten Augenblicken des Ekels nahm Severus den Knochen schließlich in den Mund.

Aberforth zog den Pfeil vorsichtig aus dem Hinterteil seines Freundes, der dies mit einem Quitschen des Hundeknochens kommentierte. Zu Severus’ Leidwesen dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis der Pfeil seinen Hintern verlassen hatte und Aberforth alles entsprechend desinfiziert und verbunden hatte.

„Geschafft. Kann ich dir noch was Gutes tun?“

Severus nahm den Gummiknochen endlich aus dem Mund und warf ihn Leia hin.

„Eis.“

„Vanille? Erdbeer? Schoko?“

„Das ist meinem Arsch egal!“, antwortete Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen vor ihm.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Es brauchte einige von Aberforths Tränken, eine Flasche Wodka und seeeehhhrrrr viel Eis bis Severus auch nur annährend wieder laufen konnte, vom sitzen ganz zu schweigen.

Hauptsache es erfuhr niemand, dass ihn die Zentauren in den Arsch geschossen hatten. Erst recht nicht Hagrid, der sonst ja wieder sein Sprüchlein aufsagen würde: „Ich hab’s Ihnen ja gesagt, Meister der Knochenbrüche!“

Bei so vielen Brüchen und Verbrennungen, die er in den letzten 10 Jahren gesammelt hatte, da fehlte ihm ein Zentaurenpfeil glatt noch. Schließlich konnte nicht jeder von sich behaupten, dass ihn ein knapp 60 cm langer Riesenpfeil, dessen Spitze in Schlangengift getaucht war - welches im übrigen nicht tödlich dosiert war, sondern „nur“ Lahmungen und ganz fiese Halluzinationen verursachte - und der ihn mit der Kraft eines Dolchstoßes beinahe den Hüftknochen zertrümmert hätte. Zum Glück traf der Zentauer nur sein Fleisch und verursachte somit einen hübschen Durchschuss vom äußeren Rand seiner linken Arschbacke bis vor zum Schenkel.

Hätte Aberforth ihn nicht gefunden, dann wäre er entweder verblutet oder ein paar Wölfe hätte ihn unter Lähmung und Bewusstlosigkeit leidend zu ihrem Frühstück erklärt.

Bei der rabiaten Fürsorge mit der Abe den Pfeil entfernte hatte Severus jeden Tropfen Wodka nötig, denn mit solchen Lapalien wie Narkotikum hielt sich Albus’ Bruder nicht auf. Zwar besaß er selbst gebraute Heiltränke, die jeder halbwegs geübte vergleichsweise leicht herstellen konnte, wenn er die zugehörigen Pflanzen im Wald eindeutig erkennen konnte, aber sie halfen nur wenig, wenn es darum ging Schmerzen zu betäuben. Dafür waren sie schließlich auch nicht gedacht.

Als Severus auf seinem extra von Aberforth ausgepolsterten Stuhl saß baute zur Ablenkung von seinem Leid der letzten 15 Stunden eine waghalsige Konstruktion aus Bierdeckeln. Wohlgemerkt, sehr vielen Bierdeckeln!

Er legte mit höchster Konzentration und der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen den letzten Deckel auf die Spitze seines Turmes als jemand, die Kneipe betrat, den er jetzt lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

John.

Hand in Hand mit einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor, welches langes, geflochtenes Haar trug, das sie zu mehreren Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte und von roten, grünen und blauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Sie trug eine nietenbewehrte Lederjacke mit zahlreichen Aufnähern von Punkbands der 80er.

Seltsam, erst seitdem sein Sohn dieser Straßenkultur anhing fiel Severus auf wie viel buntes Volk es doch in Hogwarts gab. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, dass in Schuluniformen ohnehin fast alle Schüler gleich aussahen und er in seinen Unterrichtsstunden kaum auf ihre subkulturelle Anhängerschaft achtete.

Dennoch erkannte er das Mädschen sofort. Sie war einen Jahrgang über John und toppte seinen Sohn vor allem mit ihrem losen Mundwerk. Dagegen war Potter der reinste Engel.

Die beiden bemerkten ihn nicht und setzten sich an die Theke zu Aberforth. Gott sei dank. Severus hatte keine Lust sich mit seinem Sohn auseinander zu setzen.

John jedoch ließ ihm diese Dankbarkeit nur wenige Minuten. Er stand schließlich auf und kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Seine Freundin und Abe beobachteten das Geschehen mit völlig unangemessenem Voyerismus.

„Na, Professor ...“

„Sag bloß nichts!“, unterbrach ihn Severus strikt.

„Schule geschwänzt?“

„Ich bin Lehrer. Ich schwänze nicht!“

„Stimmt, als Lehrer schwänzt man nicht, man macht blau.“

„John, was soll das? Hat sie dich dazu angestiftet?“ Severus deutete auf die Freundin seines Sohnes.

„Du weißt doch, ich bin frech und undiszipliniert.“ John lehnte sich zu ihm heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Es gibt Infos für dich.“

„Welcher Art?“, fragte Severus leise.

„Indizien. Ich will sie dir gerne zeigen.“

„Und sie?“ Severus nickte in Richtung des Mädchens.

„Meine geliebte Spürnase.“ John lächelte hinterlistig und wandte sich der Bierdeckelturmkonstruktion seines Vaters zu. „Was wohl passiert, wenn ich den hier rausziehe ...?“

„Fass das nicht an, ich habe dafür drei Stunden gebraucht!“ Jetzt wurde Severus unangebracht panisch.

Zu spät. John zog einen der unteren Deckel weg. Das Fundament war gebrochen und so krachte der Oberbau hemmungslos in sich zusammen.

„Eindeutig eine Fehlkonstruktion.“, bemerkte John lapidar, was ihm einen äußerst bösen Blick seines Vaters einbrachte. „Komm mit.“

Severus erhob sich stöhnend und folgte seinem Sohn nach draußen. Das Mädchen folgte ihnen.

„Na schön, was habt ihr?“

„Ein Fetzen Stoff von einem Umhang.“, erklärte John. „Gute Qualität. Schwarz. Passt zu den Roben hier aus der Schule.“

„Ich will deinen detektivischen Scharfsinn nicht unterbrechen, aber Hogwarts ist Großabnehmer bei Mrs. Markins. Wahrscheinlich hat jeder zweite Brite solchen Stoff am Leib.“, sagte Severus und humpelte zusammen mit John und Anhang auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Nicht so voreilig, Prof.“, mischte sich das Mädchen ein. „Ich hätte John nicht informiert, wenn das das Einzige gewesen wäre. Ich habe einige Tests damit gemacht. Es gibt daran verschiedene alchemistische und magische Rückstände sowie Kreidereste.“

„Kreide? Ich bin der einzige Lehrer, der hier noch eine Tafel mit der Hand berührt. Wenn ich mich also selbst verprügelt haben soll ...“

„Severus, jetzt lass doch mal den Fachmann ausreden!“, unterbrach ihn John. Er hätte seinem Sohn am liebsten einen Klaps versetzt.

„Nicht ganz. Es gibt in der Nähe einen Steinbruch aus dem Kreide gewonnen wird. Wir müssten nur einen Vergleich haben, wissen Sie. Zwischen der verarbeiteten Kreide aus dem Werk und der Schulkreide.“

Er wusste jetzt worauf sie hinaus wollten. Sie verdächtigten einen Lehrer oder jemanden von außen der in einem Steinbruch arbeitete und zugleich Magier war. Noch dazu einer von der alchemistischen Sorte.

„Ich glaube ja, dass ihr eure Zeit verschwendet.“ Severus zog aus seinem Mantel ein Kästchen, öffnete es und holte ein Stück Kreide heraus.

„Woher stammt die?“, wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Wird bei Bedarf ausgegeben. Gehört zum alljährlichen Hausetat. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung wo Albus die Abrechnungen versteckt.“

„Wird nicht nötig sein. Ein Vergleich der Konsistenz der Kreide sollte genügen.“, antwortete sie und zog einen Fadenzähler aus der Jackentasche mit der sie abwechselnd sein Stück Tafelkreide und das verarbeitete Stück aus dem Steinbruch verglich.

„Identisch.“, sagte sie schließlich strahlend.

„Na toll, der Typ hat die gleiche Kreide wie ich. Und wahrscheinlich wie tausend andere völlig unterbezahlte Pädagogen im Land!“ Severus konnte ja die Bemühungen der beiden nachvollziehen, aber sie hatten es hier nicht mit irgendwelchen Amateuren zutun.

„Aber es ist ein erstes, handfestes Indiz.“, sagte John. Severus hingegen verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Er legte den Arm um Johns Schulter und ging ein Stück mitihm.

„Hör mal, ich wollte dass du die Augen aufhälst, aber mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass diese Geschichte womöglich zu groß für einen Dreizehnjährigen ist.“

John blinzelte seinen Vater böse an.

„Soll ich Dumbledore etwa von unserer kleinen Abmachung berichten?“

„Hör auf mir zu drohen! Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest!“

„Dann sag du mir doch warum du statt zum Unterricht zu kommen dich im Wald rumgetrieben hast?“

Severus bereute seinen Pakt. Er hätte seinen Sohn lieber Hasusarrest geben sollen oder so - mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich wohl ohnehin nicht daran gehalte hätte, doch es ging hier schließlich ums Prinzip.

„Nicht hier. In meinem Quartier.“

Und so stampften sie zu dritt zurück zum Schloss. Er war sich sicher er und seine übereifrigen Detektive hatten bereits genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Doch das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen.

In seiner Schlosswohnung bugsierten sich die beiden auf das Sofa während Severus sich vorsichtig in den Sessel setzte.

„Also?“, wollte John wissen.

„Ich war bei Hagrid. Etwas geht im Wald um, das es auf Einhörner abgesehen hat. Es trinkt sie fast komplett leer und zerfetzt ihre Körper.“

„Vampire?“, fragte das Mädchen.

„War auch mein erster Gedanke. Ich wollte zu den Zentauren, aber die ließen nicht mit sich reden. Haben mir einen Denkzettel verpasst.“

„Denken Sie, es war ein Vampir im Schloss?“, fragte sie.

„Glaub mir, wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hättet ihr mich von der Wand aufwischen müssen.“, sagte Severus lapidar. „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn ihr keinen Wind darum machen würdet. Wir sind alle zusammen tot, wenn Dumbledore erfährt, was ich und ganz besonders ihr hier treibt.“

Die beiden nickten.

„Schön.“ Severus blickte seinen Sohn an und dieser wusste sofort, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. John erhob sich zusammen mit seiner Freundin.

„Nur noch eine Frage. Wie ist eigentlich Ihr Name?“ Severus deutete auf das Mädchen.

„Sagen Sie bloß den wissen Sie nicht.“

„Ich habe über 1000 Schüler zu unterrichten. Da kann einen schon mal was entfallen.“, verteidigte sich Severus.

Sie lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an wie es Schüler nie taten. Es war diese Mischung aus Aufmüpfigkeit und Hintergedanken, die er von seinem Sohn nur zu gut kannte.

„Laura Weakwood. Gryffindor. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie mir Punkte abziehen sollen.“

„Würde ich nie tun.“, antwortete Severus.

„Na klar ... Professor.“ Sie holte das Stück Stoff aus ihrer Hosentasche und legte es ihm demonstrativ langsam auf das Tischchen zwischen ihnen, bevor sie sich von ihm abwandte und zusammen mit John durch die Tür marschierte.

Sie ließen einen nachdenklichen Severus Snape zurück, der noch nicht ahnte wie sehr Indizienbeweise ihn noch vorwärts bringen sollten.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Severus sein Frühstück in seinen Räumlichkeiten ein und machte sich gleich auf in die Kerker zum Unterricht. Auf ein Kreuzverhör im Lehrerzimmer hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust.

Vor der Kerkertür warteten bereits die Erstklässler. Als er an ihnen vorbeiging sah er Potter für einen Augenblick in die Augen. Der Junge wandte sich sofort von ihm ab.

Zugegeben an diesem Morgen war er im Unterricht nicht bei der Sache. Er gab den Schülern einen einfachen Trank zur Übung. Während er zwischen den Tischen herumging tauchte immer wieder ein uralter Stoff in seinen Gedanken auf: Kreide.

Und nicht einmal Potters Unfähigkeit konnte diesen Gedanken aufweichen. Noch während er den Jungen zusammenstauchte und allerhand kalte und boshafte Worte fielen musste er darüber nachdenken.

Ein Lehrer? Nein, niemand hatte diese Statur. Nicht einmal Quirell, den Dumbledore unbedingt beschattet wissen wollte.

Auch wenn ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkam ...

Kreide ...

Die primitivste Art, um Sprache und Schrift sichtbar werden zu lassen.

Kreide ...

Doch Sie hinterließ Spuren. Keine Tintenklekse auf Papier, sondern Rückstände an den Fingern. Feinster Staub, der sich in Kleidungsfasern und Hautporen absetzte.

Kreide ...

Ein universaler Stoff. Und ein Großteil der Küste Großbritanniens bestand daraus.

Und in diesem Augenblick ging es ihm auf.

Wo hatte Laura den Fetzen gefunden? Im Flur? Hatte Leia ihm das Stück aus dem Mantel gerissen als sie ihn verteidigte? Oder war es anders an sie gelangt? An Johns Spürnase? Als Hinweis. Aber worauf? Einen Lehrer? Möglich. Der Steinbruch? Er lag weiter oben in den Bergen. Jenseits von Hogwarts. Bei einem Dorf namens Chester-field. Chesterfield? Der Name weckte etwas in ihm, aber was?

Er würde dorthin gehen müssen, um es zu erfahren.

Nach dem Unterricht ging er ohne Umschweife in seine Räumlichkeiten. Das Mittagessen ließ er komplett ausfallen. Er wollte Dumbledore keine Chance geben ihn auszuquetschen.

Dort tauschte er Schulrobe gegen einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, Armee hose und schwarze Arbeitsstiefel. Die Haare band er sich nach hinten zusammen zu einem Stummel von einem Perdeschwanz und stülpte sich seine alte Rollmütze über. Dazu kam eine Lederjacke und Ledehandschuhe.

Er rechnete instinktiv mit dem Schlimmsten und so verließ er sich nicht ausschließlich auf seinen Zauberstab, sondern befestigte noch sein altes Armeemesser an seinem Gürtel. Wie oft ihm dieses Stück Edelstahl schon das Leben gerettet hatte konnte er gar nicht aufzählen.

In den letzten Stunden hatte sein Verstand Zeit gehabt sich Theorien um die Kreide auszumalen. Die einzigen Wesen, die eine natürliche Vorliebe für diesen Stoff hatten waren alles andere als Umgänglich. Vampire.

Die meisten Volkssagen über diese Schrecken der Nacht hatten die Blutsauger selbst in die Welt gesetzt. Ergo traf kaum etwas zu.

Vampire bezogen ihre Macht wie jedes magiesensitive Wesen aus den unsichtbaren Quellen magischer Kraft. Jeder Mensch sendete einen Teil dieser Macht aus. Für Vampire wirkte man so wie ein Leuchtturm. Sie konnten einen durch das natürliche Abgeben dieser Kraft über Meilen hinweg orten. Sie selbst konnten sie jedoch nur schlecht in ihren Körpern speichern und brauchten täglich Menschenfleisch, um ihren Vorrat aufzufrischen. Blut allein reichte nicht. Sie ernährten sich vorrangig von Calzium. Gehirn. Rückenmark. Fleisch. Knochen.

Calzium speicherte die magische Kraft im menschlichen Körper auf unerklärliche Weise. Ob das am Stoffwechsel lag, göttlicher Fügung oder ob die Menschheit das einem ganz besonders irrwitzigen Zufall zu verdanken hatte. Darüber stritten Fachidioten bis heute.

Das änderte jedoch absolut nichts daran, dass Menschen für Vampire nichts weiter als essbare Batterien waren.

Kalkstein und Kreide reflektierten auf sonderbare Weise die magische Kraft, so dass sich Vampire in alten Stollen und Steinbrüchen wie zu Hause fühlten. Das Gestein verhinderte ihren Kraftverlust bei Tage, so dass sie nachts nach ihren lebenden Machtreserven jagd machen konnten.

Severus musste sich daher beeilen. Er wollte ihnen, falls es sich wirklich um Vampire handelte, nicht bei Nacht über den Weg laufen. 

Er holte seinen alten Armeerucksack aus dem Schrank und deponierte darin eine Taschenlampe, eine Flasche Wasser, Magnesiumfackeln sowie einen Kasten mit Linsenaufsätzen für die Taschenlampe. Blaulicht, Infarot sowie verschiedene Spezialbirnen der Stufen UV-B und UV-C.

Vampire waren gegen grelles Licht empfindlich, egal ob nun das der Sonne oder künstliche Quellen. Es verbrannte sie nicht. Auch Sonnenlicht tötete keinen Vampir, doch sie waren im Licht so blind wie ein Mensch in der Dunkelheit. Ihre Netzhaut war einfach nicht dafür gemacht. Der grelle Schein von Magnesiumfackeln oder UV-Lampen konnte ihre Augen bis zur Erblindung schädigen.

Zwar besaßen Vampire neben ihren Augen auch einen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn und jenen teuflichen Instinkt mit denen sie von magischer Kraft durchströmte Lebewesen ausmachen konnten, doch waren die Augen ihre empfindlichste Stelle.

Ein blinder Vampir war weitaus weniger gefährlich als ein sehender.

Um sich selbst vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen packte Severus noch eine getönte Motorradbrille ein.

Als er alles beisammen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Jedoch nicht über den Landweg, sondern über einen der Geheimgänge. Dumbledore oder Minerva sollten nichts von seinen Aktionen erfahren. Am Ende würde sich der alte Zausel bloß wieder aufregen und das war schließlich gar nicht gut für den Blutdruck.

Im Dorf angekommen schlich er zu einem Feldweg, der etwas Abseits lag und einen steilen Hang hinunter führte. Unten lag ein Schuppen von der aus Reifenspüren über eine als Landwirtschaftsweg eingestufte Huckelpiste zur Überlandstraße führte, die sämtliche Dörfer der Gegend miteinander verband.

Severus holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete das Vorhängeschloss am Schuppentor.

Drinnen stand ein reichlich verdreckter, weißer Landrover, den Severus vor Jahren hier deponiert hatte. Der Zug fuhr zu selten, um irgendwo anzukommen und apparieren schlug ihm auf den Magen. Da blieben nicht viele Alternativen.

Er klemmte sich hinters Steuer und fuhr davon.


	5. Alchemistische Komplikationen

Sie Sonne stand tief am Himmel und dunkle Wolken brauten sich in den Gipfeln der Berge zusammen. Alles deutete auf spätnachmittäglichen Regen hin. Am Fuß dieser Berge lag ein kleines Dorf. Versteckt in den felsigen Ausläufern und von riesigen Nadelwäldern umgeben wirkte es wie die letzte Bastion der Zivilisation vor den urgewaltigen Toren der Natur.

Dieser Schein trügte jedoch, denn die Dorfbewohner hatten ihre Steinbrüche seit Jahrhunderten in den Berg getrieben. Wie ein Großteil der Insel namens Britannien gab es auch in ihren schottischen Höhen unermessliche Vorkommen an Kalk und Kreide, die die Arbeiter hier seit dem Mittelalter abbauten.

Die gesamte Insel wurde vor Jahrmilliarden aus dem Meer gehoben und so lagerten sich auf dem gesamten Gebiet gewaltige Massen an Muscheln und anderen Fossilien an, die schließlich in jenen weißen Stein zerfielen ohne den heute eine Schule nicht zu führen war. Auch Hogwarts nicht.

Das Dorf selbst stammte noch aus dem dunklen Zeitalter. Enge Gassen, kleine mit Schiefer gedeckte Häuser und Pflastersteine auf den Straßen, die zwar Zeitweise einmal bei den wenigen Modernisierungsversuchen dieser Gegend mit Asphalt überdeckt wurde, der jedoch nach dem ersten Winter abbröckelte als würde sich dieser Ort gegen jedweden Eingriff der Neuzeit wie eine schlafende Kreatur wehren.

Im Dorf selbst gab es den obligatorischen Pub, einen Fleischer, einen Großbauern, Bäcker, sogar diese kleinen Lebensmittelläden wie es sie heute nicht mehr gab, weil die großen Discounter alles verschluckten, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

Dennoch, als Severus Snape in Chesterfield ankam, sah er ein abgeschottetes, perfekt funktionierendes System, dass seit Jahrhunderten jeden Eingriff von Außen standhielt und sich eine eigene Existenz geschaffen hatte.

Der einzige Kontakt zur Außenwelt bestand in Form des Steinbruchs.

Severus stellte den Landrover etwas abseits ab, um nicht gar so sehr aufzufallen - und das würde er! Ein unbekanntes Gesicht eilte in solchen Orten stets seinem Besitzer vorraus.

Und so machte er sich auf den Weg zum Steinbruch. Er lag direkt am Ende der Hauptstraße. Als sei das Dorf um ihn herum gebaut worden siedelten sich die ersten Fachwerkhäuser nur wenige Meter vor dem Tor zum Betriebsgelände an und schlugen einen Bogen um den Bereich an dem wohl vor Jahrhunderten angefangen wurde zu graben.

Transliquid International Inc.

Severus stutzte. Transliquid war einer der größten Chemiekonzerne Großbritanniens, aber seit wann interessierten sich Giftmischer für Steinbrüche? Sein Interesse an der ganzen Geschichte auf die ihn die Kinder gestoßen hatten stieg mit jeder Minute.

Es ging hier gewiss nicht um einfache Schulkreide wie er sie benutzte.

Severus versuchte das Tor aufzuschieben. Es war mit einer Eisenkette gesichert.

In ihm keimte erneut ein Verdacht. Auf seinem Weg hierher hatte er keine Menschenseele gesehen und der Steinbruch war bei Tage abgesperrt? Hatte er es hier womöglich mit einem ganzen Dorf voller Vampire zutun?

Obwohl er sich mit einem Mal völlig in der Unterzahl fühlte hielt er an seinem Plan fest.

Severus stieg über die Querstreben des Tors, zog sich nach oben und sprang auf die andere Seite. Von da aus eilte er über das Gelände.

Hier gab es alles, was ein Steinbruch brauchte. Moderne Bagger, Laster, einen größeren Hallenkomplex in dem sicherlich Büros und Material für die Sprengungen lagerten. Nach außen hin völlig unauffällig. Nur offenbar wurden hier ausschließlich Nachtschichten geschoben.

Und so machte er sich auf den Weg in die alten Stollen. Früher, als noch nicht gesprengt wurde, trug man Steine am äußeren Fels und in Bergwerksstollen ab, wenn die gesuchte Gesteinsart nicht an der Oberfläche zu finden war.

Am Eingang des Berkwerkes pragte ein verwitterter Warnhinweis, der auf die instabile Struktur der alten Gänge aufmerksam machte. Wenn es hier Menschen gab, dann würden sie diesen Bereich sicherlich meiden. Ein perfektes Versteck.

Severus öffnete die Eisentür, die ins Innere führte und holte seine Taschenlampe aus dem Rucksack.

Ein erster Blick offenbarte den schlechten Zustand des Stollens. Es war feucht. Überall rieselte und regnete Grundwasser herab, so dass sich der Boden in Schlick verwandelte. Die Wände waren mehrfach mit großen Stahlpfeilern abgesichert.

Da wunderte es, dass die in die Kreidewände geschlagenen Baulampen überhaupt noch funktionierten.

Severus drang weiter in den Berg vor. Dabei orientierte er sich an dem ausgeschilderten Hauptstollen und den verlegten Schienen für die Loren.

Lange Zeit wanderte er so durch diese nasse, finstere Gruft ohne einen Anhaltspunkt für seine Theorie zu finden. Bis er Schritte näher kommen hörte.

Er schaltete die Taschenlampe aus und verbarg sich in einer dunklen Nische.

„Wonach suchen wir eigentlich?“

„Hast du nicht zugehört! Nach dem Mensch, der heute hier rumgeschnüffelt hat. Als hätten wir nicht schon genug Ärger ...“

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er hier ist?“

„Weil Cullen ihn gesehen hat wie er über das Gelände gelaufen ist, du Vollpfosten!“

„Cullen hat gesagt ...“

„Er ist der Chef! Wenn du dich beschweren willst, geh zu ihm. Ich mach nur meinen Job.“

„Ja, ja, schon gut.“

Severus wagte einen Blick aus seiner Deckung. Es handelte sich um zwei Männer in Blaumännern mit gelben Helmen auf dem Kopf. Sie waren auffällig blass und ihre Augen waren pechschwarz, nur ihre Iris glomm rot.

Vampire. Er hasste es so recht zu haben.

Severus schraubte die UV-Linse auf seine Taschenlampe und wartete ab bis die beiden an ihm vorbei gingen. Anschließend bewegte er sich den Gang weiter entlang und landete im Hauptschacht. Es handelte sich dabei um eine große Höhle in der jedoch schon lange nichts mehr abgebaut wurde. Im Gegenteil, die gesamte Anlage war zu einem unterirdischen Alchemielabor umfunktioniert worden. Ein hochmodernes obendrein. Nicht so ein „Chemiebaukasten“, wie sie ihn in Hogwarts hatten, sondern große Maschinen und Rohrleitungssysteme wie in einer Raffinerie. Die Frage war nur, was hier synthetisiert wurde.

Zudem wimmelte es hier von arbeitenden Vampiren. Alle trugen sie Blaumänner und Helme. Dazwischen patroulierten Wachmänner mit Kalaschnikows, die sie locker umhängen hatten. Zudem trugen sie Schutzwesten und Basecaps.

Vampire konnten zwar magische Kraft aufspüren, sie aber selbst nicht fokusieren. Daher waren sie gezwungen auf die Waffen der Muggel zurück zu greifen.

Als Severus die Wachen sah wünschte er sich, er hätte seine Pistole mitgenommen. Er sah sich um und entdeckte eine provisorische Umkleide. Darin hingen Blaumänner in verschiedenen Größen und Helme. Severus zog sich schnell Jacke, Hose und Helm über. Die Taschenlampe versteckte er in der Brusttasche und ließ den Rücksack hier.

Severus wagte sich in den Komplex, ließ den Kopf jedoch gesenkt falls ihm einer der Vampire in die Augen sah, insofern ihr natürlicher Drang lebendiges Fleisch aufzuspüren ihn nicht schon vorher verriet. Er bewegte sich eine Metalltreppe hinunter und ging zwischen den Vampiren hindurch als sei es das natürlichste der Welt. Severus ging in einen Arbeitskomplex in dem die Maschine eine Substanz ausspuckte und Kanister befüllte. Diese waren weiß und unbeschriftet. In einem Augenblick in dem er sich unbeobachtet fühlte schraubte er einen davon auf und erstarrte. Einhornblut, allerdings stimmte etwas nicht. Es roch anders und die Konsistenz schien ebenfalls nicht zu stimmen. Was zum Teufel taten sie hier? Sythetisierten sie Einhornblut? Aber wofür? Als Nahrungsmittel? Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Vampire überfielen zwar ab und an Einhörner, aber für sie war deren Blut nicht mehr als Schokolade. Lecker, aber ohne großen Nährwert. Was sollte das also? Wollten sie plötzlich Willy Wonka spielen? Auch eher unwahrscheinlich.

Severus nahm den Kanister und stellte ihn auf eine Arbeitstisch unweit des Ausgabebereichs. Dort stand eine Sammlung von Dosen, die offenbar für Proben verwendet wurden und füllte etwas von der silbrigen Flüssigkeit hinein. Anschließend stellte er den Kanister zurück auf die Palette, schnappte sich seine Probe und verschwand.

An der Treppe jedoch wurde er von einem großen, muskulösen Wachvampir gestoppt.

„He du, was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?“, fragte er.

„Verzeihung?“, sagte Severus und vermied den Blickkontakt mit dem Vampir.

„Das ist nicht deine Schicht. Was machst du hier? Überstunden gibts nicht bezahlt, weißt du doch.“

„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas an meinem Arbeitsplatz vergessen, aber es ist nichts.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ach nein?“ Der Vampir kam näher. „Du riechst aber verdammt nach jemanden, den wir suchen.“

„Tatsächlich? Wen sucht ihr denn?“ Severus spielte auf Zeit. Er musste hier verschwinden.

Der Vampir zog die Luft ein und kam noch näher. Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Erwischt, Menschlein!“ Der Vampir zog ihm brutal den Helm vom Kopf und packte ihn quasi zeitgleich am Kragen. Severus griff reflexartig in seine Brusttasche, zog die Taschenlampe heraus und blendete den Vampir mit dem Lichtstrahl. Dieser schrie auf und taumelte heulend nach hinten. In diesem Augenblick bemerkten sämtliche Arbeiter und Wachen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Feuer! Feuer! Erschießt den Bastard!“, rief jemand und Severus nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er hechtete die Treppe nach oben während Gewehrsalven auf ihn abgefeuert wurden.

Oben angekommen schnappte er sich seinen Rücksack und sprintete durch die Bergwerksstollen zurück. Als Vampire vor ihm auftauchten rannte er sie um. Die überraschten Blutsauger wurden von den Füßen gerissen. Hinter sich hörte er das Trampeln von Stiefeln. Sie kamen näher.

Severus rannte über den Bauhof und kletterte erneut über das Tor, was ihm wertvolle Zeit raubte. Die Vampire kamen aus dem Bergwerk gerannt und feuerten auf ihn. Ein Schuss streifte seinen Arm. Er schrie auf und klatschte auf den bröckeligen Asphalt. Severus brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich aufzurappeln. Sein Arm blutete wie wild und tauchte seinen Ärmel in ein dunkles Lila, doch er dachte nur daran hier zu verschwinden.

Während ihm eine Horde Vampire nachsetzte rannte er zu seinem Wagen und trat das Gaspedal durch. Erneut Schüsse. Severus duckte sich hinter dem Lenkrad weg und hörte die Einschläge an der Karosse. Er verließ den Ort, doch nun tauchten zwei Geländemotorräder in seinem Rückspiegel auf.

Diese Vampire waren verdammt gut ausgerüstet. Zu gut für seinen Geschmack.

Die beiden Zweiräder kamen näher und er versuchte sie durch einen Schlenker abzudrängen. Die Fahrer waren gut und störten sich nicht an seinem Monöver. Severus wartete bis sie aufgeholt hatten und versuchte es noch einmal. Er hörte wie Metall auf Metall krachte. In seinem rechten Rückspiegel sah er wie einer der Fahrer auf das neben ihn liegende Feld gescheudert wurde. Der andere Vampire war jedoch bereits mit ihm gleichauf. Dieser zückte eine Pistole und wollte durch das Seitenfenster auf Severus schießen. Geistesanwesend öffnete er die Tür und schlug sie dem Fahrer mit voller Wucht gegen den Maschinenrumpf. Der Vampir machte einen Abgang. Sein Motorrad überschlug sich.

Froh die beiden Quälgeister los zu sein bemerkte Severus erstmals den Schmerz in seinem Arm klar und deutlich. Er drückte mit der Hand auf die Wunde, um die Blutung wenigstens etwas zu stoppen bis er wieder Zuhause war. Ohne Frage würde er einem Verhör durch Dumbledore nicht mehr entgehen können.

\--------------------------------------------------

Severus traf erst zu später Stunde wieder im Schloss ein. So mit Blut überströmt und immer noch in den Blaumann gekleidet war er froh, dass er keinem der Schüler begegnete. Die Fragen, die er hätte dann beantworten müssen wären noch unangenehmer gewesen als ein Kreuzverhör durch Albus und Minerva - nun ja, zumindest fast.

Er schleppte sich in seine Kerkerwohnung, zog die blutigen Klamotten aus und versorgte die Wunde an seinem Arm. Die Probe, die er mitgebracht hatte, verstaunte er sorgsam in seinem Safe, den er in einem der Schränke stehen hatte.

Anschließend ging er in sein wohlverdientes Bett, konnte jedoch einfach nicht einschlafen. Das, was er gesehen hatte, ließ ihn nicht los. Diese Vampire waren so gut organisiert. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und es störte ihn ungemein, dass offenbar niemand von dieser Vampirkolonie in ihrer nähe wusste oder wissen wollte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was sie da trieben.

Normalerweise lebten Vampire in kleinen Gruppen. Sie fanden sich nicht zu so großen Sippen zusammen, schon gar nicht mit solcher Ausrüstung. Jemand unterstützte sie und was noch schlimmer war, er beauftragte sie mit der Herstellung von etwas, dass Einhornblut sehr ähnlich sah. Er würde dieses Zeug näher analysieren müssen, doch wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, dann produzierten sie dort eine Art synthetischen Einhornblutersatz. Aber wofür? Vielleicht für jemanden, der in letzter Zeit sehr begierig auf das Blut dieser Tiere war?

Alles Spekulation. Keine Klarheit. Nur Verwirrung.

Severus zog sich frustriert die Decke über den Kopf, doch die Gedanken ließen ihn nicht los. Schließlich, als er endlich einsah, dass er heute Nacht ohnehin keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde, stieg er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und machte sich mit seiner Probe auf den Weg ins Labor.

Dort unterzog er die Probe einigen Untersuchungen. Magischen wie Muggeligen. Naturwissenschaften waren schließlich universal. Unter dem Mikroskop sah er schließlich, was er die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte. Die Verbindungen waren nicht natürlich, ähnelten jedoch denen von Einhornblut. Es musste ein Heidengeld gekostet haben diese Formel zu entwickeln, aber wer hatte so viel Geld und Matrial künstliches Einhornblut herzustellen? Das war schließlich eine Mammutaufgabe für jedes Forschungslabor.

Severus Frustration hatte nun einen gefährlichen Siedepunkt erreicht. Zumal er der Antwort auf die Frage was das alles mit dem Angriff und dem Stein der Weisen zutun hatte nicht einen Schritt näher gekommen war.

\------------------------------------------------

Auf der Lehrerbesprechung am nächsten Morgen musste Severus Snape seinen fehlenden Schlaf kompensieren. Er lag wie manch einer seiner Schüler auf dem Tisch und eines der Klassenbücher musste als Kopfkissen herhalten. Dumbledore sagte nichts und auch die anderen Lehrer hielten ihre Klappe. Es war beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so sahen.

Das Gespräch seiner Kollegen hörte er nur mit einem halben Ohr aus weiter Ferne. Es ging um das übliche: Klassendurchschnitte, eventuelle Problemschüler und natürlich um die Verteilung von Urlaubstagen. Da Dumbledore ihm ohnehin ständig seine freie Zeit strich wie er gerade lustig war lohnte es sich kaum hinzuhören.

Erst als ihn zwei Hände an den Schultern packten und durchschüttelten schreckte er auf. Das Lehrerzimmer war bis auf Minerva und Albus verlassen.

„Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig.“, sagte Albus.

Severus setzte sich auf und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Nicht hier!“, ermahnte ihn Minerva streng. Als hätte er je auf sie gehört. Und so zündete er sich seinen wohlverdienten Tabak an. Nach all dem, was er die letzten Tage für sie durchgemacht hatte konnten sie ihn ruhig seine Zigarette gewähren.

„Schießen Sie los.“, sagte Severus und nahm einen Zug.

„Sie waren die letzten Tage sehr nachlässig. Wo zum Teufel haben Sie sich rumgetrieben?“, fragte Albus.

„Strengen Sie ihr Gehirn an, vielleicht kommen Sie ja drauf!“

Albus sah ihn durchdringend an. Severus war inzwischen gut darin die geistigen Attacken des Alten abzuwehren. Selbst in seinem jetzigen Zustand war er immer noch in der Lage einem Legimentor wie ihm stand zu halten.

Schließlich sah auch Dumbledore ein, dass er an Severus’ Barrieren nicht vorbei kam und verlegte sich wieder aufs Reden.

„Sie sollten auf Potter und Quirrel acht geben. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?“

„Oh, ich habe mal wieder viel mehr getan als das, aber Bedanken Sie sich bloß nicht.“, giftete Severus. Er erhob sich und steckte die Zigarette in den Mund.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, einfach abzuhauen, Severus!“, ermahnte ihn Albus wie einen kleinen Schuljungen, der sich bei seinem Hauslehrer eine Standpauke abholte.

„Ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen. In meinem Büro.“

Severus ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm mit etwas Abstand. Offenbar waren sie sich nicht so ganz sicher, was hinter seinem Verhalten steckte. Wie Severus es liebte, wenn er den großen Albus Dumbledore verunsichern konnte. Sicher, das gelang ihm nicht besonders oft, doch jedes Mal war ein Genuss.

In seinem Büro zeigte er den beiden schließlich die Probe.

„Ist es das wofür ich es halte?“, fragte Minerva.

„Synthetisiertes Einhornblut. Und irgendjemand hier in der Nähe braucht offenbar eine riesige Menge davon. So viel, dass er sich zusätzlich noch an den Tieren im Wald vergeht.“, erklärte Severus fachmännisch.

„Wo haben Sie das her?“, fragte Albus.

„Aus dem Steinbruch in Chesterfield. Und ich sollte nebenbei noch erwähnen, dass es dort von Vampiren wimmelt. Gut organisierte und hervorrangend ausgestattete Vampire obendrein.“

Minerva und Dumbledore sahen ihn wortlos an.

„Ach kommen Sie!“, rief Severus schließlich aus. „Ich kann nicht der Einzige sein, der eins und eins zusammenzählen kann. Das albanische Schiff, das neuerliche Interesse des Ministeriums an den Vampiren und plötzlich taucht jemand im Schloss auf, der den 3. Stock auskundschaftet?“

„Wie kommen Sie auf Vampire?“, fragte Minerva.

„Mein Hund hat dem Kerl ein Stück Stoff herausgerissen. Es war mit Kreide versetzt, also habe ich den nächsten Ort in Betracht gezogen, wo man Kreide finden kann. Der Steinbruch von Chesterfield.“

Minerva und Albus wechselten besorgte Blickte.

„Wenn das stimmt, dann haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem.“, sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Etwas, dass so viel Einhornblut zu sich nimmt kann nur ...“

„Ein Seelenfressser sein, ich weiß.“, antwortete Severus. „Und bei allen Indizien, die wir haben kommt nur ein ganz bestimmter dafür in Frage.“

„Moment, wir wissen doch gar nicht sicher, ob Du-weißt-schon-Wer in der Nacht bei den Potters sich sicher in einen Seelenfresser verwandelt hat.“, warf Minerva ein. In ihrer Stimme schwang die unterschwellige Hoffnung mit, dass Severus falsch lag, aber wie wahrscheinlich war das wohl?

Nun war es an Severus und Albus Minerva durchdringend anzuschauen.

„Na schön, nehmen wir an es handelt sich wirklich um einen Seelenfresser und der ist wirklich unser alter Freund Du-weißt-schon-Wer ... er bräuchte immer noch einen Wirt.“, sagte Minerva.

„Wer kommt aus Osteuropa zurück und hat nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne?“, fragte Severus.

„Quirinius?“ Minerva entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Das ist doch völlig unterbelichtet! Niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, nicht einmal Du-weißt-schon-Wer, würde sich Quirinius schnappen!“

Wo sie recht hatte hatte sie recht, aber Voldemort war niemand, der logisch handelte.

„Ich behalte ihn ab jetzt im Auge. Das ist womöglich auch der beste Weg Potter zu schützen.“, sagte Severus.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen ausnahmsweise einmal zu.“, sagte Albus.

Oh, wenn das kein gottverdammtes Lob war, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter.

Minerva schwieg, doch an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Severus ablesen, dass sie das alles für absolut schwachsinnig hielt. Ihr wäre es wohl lieber gewesen, wenn sich all die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der letzten Monate als absolut unnötig herausgestellt hätten. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es aber bestimmt besser.

„Na schön, dann müssen wir ab jetzt noch wachsamer sein.“, sagte Minerva schließlich.

„Immer wachsam.“, platze es aus Severus heraus. Minerva verdrehte die Augen. Ausgerechnet einen paranoiden Ex-Auroren zu zitieren, wenn sich die schlimmste Paranoia bestätigte war sicherlich alles andere als Angenehm für die Gute, aber Severus konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Dann gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit.“, schloss Albus. „Ich fürchte, ich muss den Minister in Kenntnis setzen.“

Dazu sagte Severus lieber nichts. Als ob Fudge, diese Hohlbirne, je auf Dumbledore gehört hätte.


	6. Gegenkultur

Seine letzte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte Severus Snape heute bei den Drittklässlern. Auf diese Weise konnte er John und seine Freunde auch relativ unproblematisch abfangen und in sein Büro schleppen.

„Was gibts, Professor?“, fragte der Junge mit den Rastas.

„Unser Deal existiert nicht mehr. Diese Sache ist zu groß für euch.“

„Aber, aber, aber ...“, setzte der Irokesenträger an.

„Nein, meine Entscheidung ist endgültig.“, sagte Severus energisch. „Hört zu, es ist mir völlig egal, ob ihr nachts draußen rumschleicht und Filchs Katze in einem Ritualkreis opfert ...“

Die Augen des Punks begannen zu leuchten.

„... na ja, zumindest fast.“, fügte Severus noch schnell hinzu. „Aber ihr haltet euch von dieser Tür im dritten Stock fern, ist das klar!?“

„Was haben Sie gesehen?“, fragte John.

„Das geht euch nichts an.“

Die Jungen verschränkten die Arme demonstrativ. Wenn man sich einmal mit dem Teufel einließ ...

„Verdammt, es ist gefährlich, klar?“

„Wie gefährlich?“, fragte der Rastaträger.

„So gefährlich wie ... ich reiß dir deine Eingeweide raus und verteile sie im Raum!“, antwortete Severus.

„Cool!“, meinte der Punk.

„Ihr habt meine Deckung nicht mehr. Wenn euch etwas passiert oder ihr erwicht weret, dann zählt nicht auf meine Hilfe!“ Irgendwie musste er den Jungs klar machen, dass das alles andere als cool war.

„Aber ...“

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber mit euch! Ich sagte nein!“ Severus blickte die Drei mit seiner furchteinflösensten Mieme an. „Und jetzt raus!“

Wortlos verließen die Jungs das Büro. Severus hoffte sie würden sich daran halten.

\---------------------------------------------------

John, Ben und George machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort herrschte der übliche, nachmittägliche Trubel. Sie suchten sich einen freien Platz und ließen sich fallen.

„Was meint ihr?“, fragte John in die konspirative Runde. „Was ist passiert?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, sagte George und drehte seine Dreadlocks mit dem Finger ein.

„Na ja, er schien sich ziemlich an dieser Kreidegeschichte aufzuhängen.“, meinte Ben.

John zuckte mit den Achseln und rieb sich die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Vater aus Prinzip ignoriert, nur dieses eine Mal sagte ihm eine Stimme, dass er nicht umsonst so aufgebracht sein könnte. Er hatte in der Bibliothek nach Kreide recherchiert und war beim Thema Vampirismus gelandet. Vielleicht hatte Severus ja eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einem Blutsauger gemacht?

„Wir sollten besser aufpassen. Es war eine blöde Idee ausgerechnet Ihn darauf anzusprechen.“, sagte John.

„Er war unsere beste Spur.“, meinte Ben. „Immerhin war irgendjemand im dritten Stock ...“

„Wir sollten warten bis etwas Gras über die Sache wächst. Der vergiftet uns sonst noch!“, mutmaßte George.

John sagte nichts. Irgendwie war ihm nicht nach Snape-Witzen zumute und so wandte er sich anderen Dingen zu.

„Entschuldigt, Jungs.“, sagte John und erhob sich.

„Was is?“, fragte Ben.

„Ich hab grad keinen Kopf für sowas.“

Und das stimmte sogar. John machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm und landete dort vor dem geschlossenen Potrait der Fetten Dame.

„Passwort?“

„Leon Draconis.“, antwortete John.

Die Fette Dame verzog missbiligend das Gesicht.

„Wozu Passwörter, wenn ihr die ohnehin untereinander austauscht?“, fragte sie missmutig.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern.“, meinte John lapidar.

Das Gemälde gab den Durchgang frei und er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war normal, dass die verschiedenen Häuser ihre Passwörter untereinander austauschten, wenn man sich gegenseitig besuchen wollte. Die Hauslehrer taten so als würden sie es nicht bemerken und so herrschte nach wie vor die Tradition der strikten Haustrennung, obwohl sie inoffiziell nichtig war.

Vor dem Kamin saß Laura. Sie war ein Jahr über ihm, hatte jedoch ein ähnlich kämpferisches Herz wie er und ignorierte gern jede Regel. Sie kritzelte in ein schwarzes Skizzenbuch. Laura konnte gut zeichnen und malte Karrikaturen. Gerade verging sie sich an Dumbledore, dem sie eine Beziehung mit Mrs. Norris andichtete.

„He, wie gehts?“, sagte John und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ganz gut. Und? Hat der Professor was vermeldet?“, fragte sie.

„Nein. Er sagt uns nichts mehr. Es sei zu gefährlich.“ John verdrehte die Augen.

„Wichser, aber das is man ja von dem gewohnt.“ Laura klappte ihr Buch zu. „Was machst du eigentlich am Wochenende?“

„Hogmead. Rumhängen. Slytherins vor den Drei Besen anpöbeln.“ So in etwa, manchmal auch in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge.

„Hast du Lust auf etwas Abwechslung? Ein paar Jungs haben einen Keller klar gemacht. Unten beim Eberkopf.“

„Ich vermute illegal?“, fragte John.

„Natürlich. Du weißt doch, alles was Spaß macht ist in diesem Scheißschloss ja eh verboten.“

„Dumbledore ist eben ein Langweiler.“, sagte John.

„In der Tat, deshalb fickt ihn ja auch Filchs Katze.“ Laura schlug ihr Buch wieder auf und vollendete ihren Schulleiter in vulgären Posen mit Mrs Norris.

„Wer spielt denn?“, fragte John neugierig.

„Hab gehört Ministerielles GesoX und Magic Basterds.“

„Cool, dass es die auch mal wieder hierher verschlägt.“

Auch wenn es oft nicht so schien, so gab es im Umkreis von Hogwarts doch eine sehr rege Underground-Szene. Viele Bands rekrutierten sich zudem aus scheidenden und ehemaligen Schülern. Einen Konzertort klar zu machen war allerdings schwierig, da gerade in Hogsmead fast alle Geschäftsmänner und Kneipenbesitzer einen guten Draht zu Dumbledore hatten. Nun ja, außer Aberforth natürlich, der ihnen immer wieder die Möglichkeit gab sich auszutoben. Höchstwahrscheinlich machte er das alles nur, um seinem großen Bruder eins reinzuwürgen. Umso besser für alle Schüler, die sich regelmäßig langweilten.

Plötzlich ging ein großes Geschrei los, dass von den Erst- und Zweitklässlern ausging. John und Laura wandten sich um konnten den Grund allerdings nicht erkennen.

„KINNERS! REISST EUCH ZUSAMMEN!“, schrie ein entnervter Siebentklässler schließlich und das Kindergartengeschrei ebbte wieder ab.

„Und, wie ist euer neuer Held eigentlich so?“, fragte John.

„Wer?“

„Potter.“

„Keine Ahnung, seh ihn kaum.“, meinte Laura. „Und mir ist der Trubel auch scheißegal.“

Da ging es ihm ähnlich, auch wenn er vermutete, dass McGonnagall wohl vor Stolz aus allen Nähten platzte.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ein Wochenende in Hogwarts war für jeden, der auf eher unkonventionelle Dinge stand die pure Folter. Sicher, es gab reichlich Beschäftigung mit Hausaufgaben, Aufsätzen und vielleicht auch Nachsitzen, aber das war über den Tag alles getan. Was war also mit dem Abend?

Spätestens ab dem dritten Jahr, wenn die Hormone in jedem Schüler spriesten, genügte es nicht mehr wirklich sich im Gemeinschaftsraum einen netten Kartenabend zu machen. Nein, in diesem Alter will man Rebellion. Man möchte die Ketten der Eltern zerbrechen, auf die gewohnten Autoritäten scheißen und Spaß dabei haben. Gemeinhin nannte man diese Zeit auch Pubertät. Bei einigen verflog dieser Zustand nach ein paar Jahren. Andere hingegen hatten sich einen Narren an der Rebellion gefressen und folgten ihr auch noch lange nachdem der Hormonspiegel wieder im Gleichgewicht war.

John Francos Hormone hatte erst vor einem Jahr angefangen zu kochen - und dann auf eine Weise wie es sich kein Elternteil der Welt wünschte. Er hatte angefangen jede Autorität zu hinterfragen. Insbesondere natürlich die seines Vaters, aber die war ihm schon schnuppe gewesen bevor seine Gefühlswelt explodierte. So landete er nach und nach in der geheimen Welt der Gegenkultur von Hogwarts.

Die Subkultur in der magischen Welt war geprägt von der in der Welt der Nichtmagier. Tatsächlich schwappte das meiste von den Muggeln zu ihnen herüber, weil gerade die Kinder aus den Zaubererfamilien aufgrund mangelnder Alternativen kaum eine Vorstellung davon hatten, wie eine Gegenkultur aussehen könnte. So landeten viele beim Punk, beim Ska oder Hardcore. Zugegeben auch der unsägliche „White Trash“ war hier und da zu sehen, stellte jedoch keine ernsthafte Konkurrenz dar, da die Welt der Magier noch von echten Rassisten bevölkert war denen die Weiße Rasse so egal war wie dem Ku-Klux-Klan ein reinblütiger, magischer Stammbaum. Tatsächlich hassten sich die beiden Gruppen und eiferten darum wer den besseren Hass verbreitete. Die Todesser-Kids prügelten sich da schon mal mit Naziskins und umgekehrt. Nur wenn es um ihre allgemeinen Feindbilder ging kannten sie Einigkeit.

Hogsmead war also die einzige Abwechslung, die es gab. Das Dorf war jedoch so langweilig und bieder. Man musste schon Dumbledore sein, um es spannend zu finden. Einen Lichtblick gab es jedoch. Alle paar Wochen veranstaltete Aberforth geheime, illegale Konzerte in einem Schuppen hinter dem Eberkopf. Seit vielen Jahren war es ein angesehner Platz für Leute, die dem „System Hogwarts“ entfliehen wollten. Das Publikum war bunt gemischt und bestand aus allen Alterklassen - wirklich aus allen! John hatte schon Erstklässler gesehen, die hier verkehrten. Es war eine offene Gesellschaft. Hier war jeder willkommen, außer Lehrern und den harten Reinblut-Kiddies, die meinten hier einen auf Todesser machen zu können.

Es war kein Problem hin zu kommen. Es gab genug Geheimgänge aus dem Schloss heraus und für die meisten, erfahrenen Schüler war Filch keine Bedrohung. Und so fanden sich an diesem Abend um die 50 Leute in Aberforths Hütte ein. Die Räumlichkeit selbst war ein alter Steinbau mit Flachdach. Vermutlich ein ehemaliger Schweinestall. Eine Bühne gab es nicht. Alles spielte sich auf gleiche Höhe ab. Und Aberforth verteilte gegen eine kleine Spende Bierflaschen.

John stand mit Laura, Ben und George in einer der forderen Reihen und feuerte die sich gerade bereitmachende Bandcrew des Ministeriellen GesoX an. Drei Jungs mit knallbunten Irokesen. Eine Gitarre, ein Bass und ein Schlagzeug. Der Schlagzeuger mit nacktem Oberkörper, der so seine zahlreichen Tatoos preisgab. Die anderen beiden trugen T-Shirts auf denen das Bandlogo zu sehen war. Ein sich übergebender Auror.

Der Schlagzeuger zählte an und los gings. Die Menge tobte, grölte die Texte mit, tanzte wilden Pogo. John wurde hin und her geschubst, flog mehrere Mal hin, wurde wieder auf die Beine gezogen, sprang dem nächstbesten Punk in den Rücken.

Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass

Todesser in der Stadt  
Logo machen wir die Platt  
Kommen die Ministeriumsbonzen noch dazu  
Gibts es für uns keinen Frieden, keine Ruh!

Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass

Steine knallen, Flüche hallen  
Alle raufen, alle laufen  
Randalierende Punkrocksoldaten!

Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass  
Todesser in der Stadt  
Hass - Hass - Hass

Es knallte von allen Seiten. Die Musik bauschte die Emotionen auf und machte aus den sonst eher ruhigen Schülern eine wilde Horde, die hüpfend und tobend die Sau raus ließ. Für John war es jedes Mal wieder ein Akt der Befreiung vor der Nase Dumbledores wild zu sein. Im Schloss wurden sie eingesperrt und nieder gehalten, aber hier waren sie das, was sie wirklich waren. Freie, wilde Menschen. Aggressiv und zügellos.

Die Band spielte noch einige Songs bevor die nächste Crew ihre Show liefern durfte. John war bereits völlig durchgeschwitzt und hatte sich viele blaue Flecken geholt.

Die Magic Basterds waren keine Punks, sondern gehörten dem Hardcore an. Die Musik unterschied sich insofern, dass sie noch unmelodischer war und der Sänger noch mehr ins Mikro schrie. Die vier Männer waren allesamt sehr groß und muskulös. Der Schlagzeuger machte sich wie üblich gar nicht erst die Mühe seinen Oberkörper zu bedecken. Auch er war mit Tatoos übersät. Die anderen verteilten sich auf Gitarre und zwei Mal Bass. Das Haar war kurz geschoren und sie trugen schwarze Shirts und Hosen. Einzig der Sänger hatte zusätzlich noch das klassische NYHC-Hardcore-Kreuz-Emblem aufgedruckt.

„Wart ihr auch alle schön artig?“, schrie er in die Menge.

„NEIN!“, rief diese zurück.

Der Schlagzeuger begann mit der Basstrommel langsam anzuspielen.

„Also gut, für all die alten Wichser da draußen, die meinen man könnte unsere Köpfe in einen Käfig sperren!“ Der Sänger strieg auf eine Kiste und breitete die Arme aus. „Wir sind die Magic Basterds aus London und wir sagen euch; fickt die Schule!“

Einige stimmten in den bekannten Schlachtruf der Band ein.

„Fuck the Hogwarts-Party! Party! Party! Party!“

Die Band stimmte endgültig an.

Riot! Riot! Riot!  
Riot! Riot! Riot!  
Riot! Riot! Riot!

Die Menge stimmte in die Riot!-Abzählung ein.

Drücken sie uns an die Wand  
Und kein Ausweg ist in Sicht  
Gibt es nichts mehr zu verlieren  
Beugen werden wir uns nicht!

Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot in Hogwarts!

Stampft die ganze Bude ein!  
Weg mit dem alten Schwein!  
Lebend kriegt ihr uns nicht!  
Höchstens meinen Stiefel im Gesicht!

Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot in Hogwarts!

In diesem Augenblick stürmten mit Schals vermumte in den Raum und griffen wahllos Leute an. Einige hatten sich nicht eimal die Mühe gemacht zu verdecken woher sie kamen. Slytherinschals und Embleme auf der Kleidung waren gut sichtbar. Die Menge stürzte sich auf die Angreifer und es kam zu einer regelrechten Massenschlägerei. Flaschen wurden geworfen. Fäuste flogen. Schreie und spritzendes Blut

John war gerade mit einem mindestens einen Kopf größeren Typen beschäftigt, der ihn irgendeinen Fluch aufhalsen wollte. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Eier löste das Problem. Daraufhin stürzte sich jemand von hinten auf ihn, der ihn an den Haaren zog und ihm eine verpasste. Blut sprizte aus Johns Nase, doch er spürte den Schmerz kaum. Das Adrenalin befeuerte ihn und so schlug er mit aller Kraft zurück. Seine Faust schmetterte er gegen den Kopf seines Gegners, der zu Boden ging. Sicherheitshalber trat John noch einmal zu.

Beide Seiten wurden erheblich aufgemischt. Jeder blutete irgendwo. Selbst Aberforth hatte es erwischt. Den letzten noch aufrecht stehenden Schlägern machte er höchstpersönlich beine.

„Los lauft! Ihr Gesindel!“, rief Aberforth wütend. Anschließend half er den Verletzten.

John suchte nach seinen Freunden. Sie sahen ähnlich lediert aus wie er. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte Laura fast nichts abbekommen und stopfte die blutenden Nasen der beiden Jungs mit Taschentüchern. Er hätte jetzt auch gut eins gebrauchen können.

„Fuck! So eine Scheiße aber auch!“ Ben redete durch die Nase.

„Tja, jetzt kann zumindest niemand mehr behaupten hier sei es langweilig.“, meinte Laura gelassen.

„Du hast gut reden.“, sagte George.

„Wenigstens haben wir es den Wichsern heimgezahlt.“, antwortete John und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Hat einer von euch deren Gesichter gesehen?“

„Zähl doch einfach die gebrochenen Slytherin-Nasen, die dir morgen über den Weg laufen.“, schlug Laura vor.

„Waren das wirklich nur Slyths?“, fragte John.

„Jo. Die haben immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren.“, sagte Ben.

John war sich dennoch ziemlich sicher auch Leute aus anderen Häusern gesehen zu haben. Entgegen dem Klischee gabs es Todesserkinder und Punkhasser nämlich nicht außschließlich in Slytherin.

\------------------------------------------------

Der Sonntag hätte wirklich ruhig werden können, doch schon auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle fielen Severus Snape eine ganze Reihe von Schülern auf, die aussahen als habe sie in der Nacht ein Zug überrollt. Aufgeplatzte Lippen, Blaue Augen, blutige Stirnen, deformierte Nasen.

Er hatte sich in seinem Leben oft genug geprügelt und kannte daher die Symptome bestens. Es musste sich zweifellos um eine regelrechte Schlacht gehandelt haben.

Als er in der Großen Halle zum Lehrertisch ging suchte er Haustische ab. Er fand sage und schreibe 23 Slytherins, 18 Hufflepuff, 14 Ravenclaws und 21 Gryffindors, die ins Schema passten. Er hoffte inständig die Jungs und Mädels hatten keinen groß angelegten Fight Club gegründet.

Severus setzte sich neben Dumbledore, der seine Schüler über die Brillengläser hinweg musterte.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob ich heute Nacht etwas verpasst habe?“, fragte Albus.

„Nein.“, antwortete Severus lapidar. „Vielleicht sind sie alle zeitgleich aus dem Bett gefallen?“

Der Schulleiter verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe es den anderen Hauslehrern schon gesagt. Das muss ernste Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.“

„Was soll ich denn bitte machen? Soll ich sie alle nachsitzen lassen? Oder wollen wir sie gleich alle nach Hause schicken?“ Severus konnte sich den Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen. „Solange wir es nicht beweißen können sind uns die Hände gebunden.“

„Sie sind doch sonst nicht so zimperlich mit Strafarbeiten!“, echauffierte sich Albus.

„Sonst sehe ich ja auch, was sie angestellt haben.“

„Sehen Sie es jetzt etwa nicht?“, fragte Albus.

„Ich sehe, dass sie alle eine furchtbare Nacht hatten.“, entgegnete Severus.

Albus schwieg und Severus wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Als Severus noch Schüler war hatte er mit einigen Freunden mal etwas derart Blödes angestellt ... und der Alte versuchte einer weiteren, ähnlichen Dummheit vorzubeugen. Nach Severus’ Verständnis von Schülern war das jedoch kaum möglich. Erst recht nicht durch Bestrafung.

Nach dem Frühstück wartete Severus hinter dem Flügel des Eingangsportals auf seinen Sohn. Als dieser die Halle verließ fing er ihn sofort ab.

„Mr Franco, in mein Büro!“, befahl er trocken. John verdrehte die Augen, trabte ihm aber hinterher.

„Setz dich.“, bat Severus ihn und schloss die Bürotür.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nix!“, antwortete John trotzig. Severus wartete und erwiderte den rebellischen Blick seines Sohnes mit Gelassenheit.

„Du und 70 andere Schüler hattet nicht zufällig Streit?“, fragte er.

„Warum fragst du das nicht die Leute aus deinem eigenen Haus?“, antwortete John.

„Weil ich es von dir wissen möchte.“

John schwieg einen Augenblick, doch Severus konnte genau sehen wie ihm der Zorn ins Gesicht stieg.

„Wir waren gestern Nacht noch unterwegs.“

„Natürlich ohne Erlaubnis.“, vervollständigte Severus.

„Ja, und? Als hättest du nie auf die Schulregeln geschissen!? Wir waren bei Aberforth. Da platzen deine Slytherins rein und wollen aus uns Kleinholz machen!“

Severus rieb sich die Schlefe. Er war bei weitem nicht so unbedarft wie sein Sohn dachte. Er wusste, dass am Wochenende bei Aberforth viel los war. Ebenso wusste er, dass die älteren Schüler am Wochenende nicht in ihren Betten blieben. Der Fall war also kompliziert. Seine Schüler hatten eine Party überfallen, die ebenso illegal war wie der Überfall.

In seinem Haus gab es einige richtig üble Gesellen, die den Ethos ihrer Eltern ohne Zögern weiterführten. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte er eine richtige Tracht Prügel veranschlagt, aber er war Hauslehrer und außerdem nicht überzeugt, ob das wirklich im pädagogischen Sinne helfen würde. Was sollte er also tun?

„Na schön ...“ Severus stand auf. „... ich werde mich beraten.“

„Für’n Arsch!“, antwortete John.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, aber ich bin nun mal nicht in der Position das zu entscheiden. Das letzte Wort hat nun mal Dumbledore.“, sagte Severus, auch wenn das nur zum Teil stimmte.

Dumbledore überließ das Strafmaß den Hauslehrern und forderte „Konzequenzen“, legte sich beim Strafmaß aber nicht fest. Also würde er verdammt viele Briefe schreiben, an Leute, die ihren Kindern womöglich noch gratulierten, dass sie es „dem Pack“ mal gezeigt hatten. Absolut sinnlos!

„John, versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein.“

„Wobei?“, fragte John bockig.

„Bei deiner Freizeitgestaltung.“

„Du denkst also, wenn ich nicht raus gehe, dann verprügelt mich keiner von den Faschos aus deinem Haus? Hast du noch mehr solcher super Ideen?“

John stand auf.

„Nicht alle Slytherins sind so.“

„Ja, aber mehr als genug.“, entgegnete John zornig. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, ob das an der Sache selbst liegt?“

Severus blickte seinen Sohn fragend an.

„Etwa daran, dass man hier von Anfang an auf Krieg getrimmt wird. Konkurrenz der Häuser und der ganze Scheißdreck. Als Lehrer verhindert ihr doch nur, dass es irgendwann Tote zu beklagen gibt, aber ihr schürt den Hass unaufhörlich!“

Severus schwieg. Er hatte das Haussystem als Schüler oft genug am eigenen Leib erlebt und John hatte Recht. Es ging dabei nie darum die Leistungen der Schüler zu bewerten, sondern ihre Unterschiede hervorzuheben, nicht jedoch ihre Gemeinsamkeiten.

„Sag, was du willst, aber diese Schule ist ein Gefängniss und ich habe nicht vor im Knast zu leben!“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand John aus dem Zimmer und ließ Severus allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und dachte über Johns Worte nach.

Sie hatten ihn hart getroffen. Nicht, weil sie nicht stimmten, sondern gerade weil sie so wahr waren.


	7. Ein trolliges Halloween

Die nächsten Tage hatte Severus Snape genug damit zutun böse Briefe an die Eltern seiner Schüler zu schreiben. Eine dieser leidigen Aufgaben als Hauslehrer. Das einzig Tröstliche daran war, dass es den anderen Hauslehrern ähnlich erging.

Er hatte sich die entsprechenden Jungs und Mädchen zwar schon einzeln in seinem Büro vorgeknöpft, doch er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Niemand erwartete von ihm, dass er seine Schüler ernsthaft bestrafte, immerhin galt er als parteiisch. In diesem Glauben hatten wohl auch die entsprechenden Slytherins gehandelt. Severus würde das jedoch nicht einfach so an sich vorbeigehen lassen. Er musste ein Exempel statuieren. Davon abgesehen empfand er nichts als einen hasserfüllten Ekel für seine Schüler. Nichts, absolut gar nichts, entschuldigte diesen Übefall.

Zusätzlich zog er den Slytherins mehr Punkte ab als er es je zuvor getan hatte. Sie hatten es sich selbst eingebrockt. Er würde unter gar keinen Umständen darüber diskutieren, ob es richtig oder falsch war Klassenkameraden brutal zusammenzuschlagen, weil sie anders dachten als sie selbst.

Von all diesem Ärger abgesehen ging es auf Halloween und die Herbstferien zu und Severus war äußerst dankbar dafür, auch wenn er keinen Urlaub bekäme. Keinen Unterricht zu haben war dennoch entspannend.

Die Tage seitdem er Dumbledore von den Vampiren erzählt hatte heftete sich Severus ganz besonders an Quirrels Fersen. Der stotternde Magier ließ sich, falls er Verdacht schöpfte, zumindest nichts anmerken. Immerhin ließ er ihn kaum noch irgendwo allein. Bis auf seine übliche Nervosität benahm sich Quirell jedoch normal. Nun ja, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

Eines Morgens waren sie allein im Lehrerzimmer, da sie beide eine Freistunde hatten. Severus blätterte gerade gelangweilt durch den Tagespropheten auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen, aufregenden Neuigkeiten. Wie immer war die Suche vergeblich, außer Rita Kimmkorn bauschte sie auf.

„Sagen Sie, Quirinius ...“, begann Severus höflich-distanziert. „... was machen Sie, wenn Sie nicht in Hogwarts sind?“

„W-wie b-bitte?“

„Na ja, jeder hat doch ein kleines Hobby, oder?“

„O-oh.“, machte Quirell. „W-wissen Sie, i-ich h-habe nicht s-so viele H-hobbys.“

Severus blickte sein Gegenüber erwartend an.

„Sp-spielen Sie a-auf irgend-w-was an?“

„Auf überhaupt nichts. Ich wollte mich nur einwenig mit Ihnen unterhalten.“, antwortete Severus.

„S-sie? S-sich u-unter-h-halten?“, fragte Quirell noch verwirrter als sonst.

Severus legte die Zeitung weg und ließ sich gelassen in seinen Stuhl sinken.

„Nun, ich weiß ja, dass ich bisher nicht sehr freundlich zu Ihnen war, aber das bin ich normaler Weise zu keinem. Allerdings ein unverbindliches Schwätzschen zwischen Kollegen, danach stände mir jetzt der Sinn. Wir haben ja ohnehin noch Zeit.“

„A-ach s-so.“ Quirell lachte verlegen. „W-wenn d-das so i-ist.“

„Was halten Sie von unserem Goldjungen?“, fragte Severus.

„Oh, P-potter, i-ist ein w-wirk-l-lich n-netter Ju-u-nge.“

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Warum landeten eigentlich alle Leute bei Potter bei dem Ausdruck „nett“. Was war an ihm nett? Er war eine fachliche Null, die ständig die Hausaufgaben vergaß und log ohne rot zu werden.

„Wieso?“, fragte Severus reflexartig.

„E-er v-ver-st-steht was v-vom z-zaub-b-ern.“, stotterte Quirell. „S-sie sol-l-lten viel-l-leicht n-nicht so ha-a-rt zu ihm s-sein?“

„Ich bin zu ihm nicht härter als zu anderen auch.“ Severus bekam unwillkürlich den Impuls sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass er eine Flachpfeife ist!“

„T-tja, Z-zaub-b-ertr-tr-änke liegt n-nicht j-jedem.“

„Tz!“ Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was nützt es einen Flüche zu beherrschen, wenn man nicht in der Lage ist eine Vergiftung zu heilen oder Gliedmaßen zu reparieren?“

„I-ich hab j-ja nicht ge-gesagt, dass es un-n-nütz ist.“, rechtfertigte sich nun Quirell.

„Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass der ganze Wirbel um den Jungen doch sehr übertrieben ist.“, versuchte es Severus. Wenn Quirell ihr Mann war, dann musste ihm doch irgendetwas zu entlocken sein? Seelenfresser hin oder her. Der Dämon nistete sich ein, hatte aber in der Regel keine direkte Kontrolle, daher vertraute er auf Quirells Eigenschaft sich zu verplappern.

„I-immerh-h-hin hat er D-du-weißt-s-schon-W-wer be-besiegt.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass er das bewusst getan hat, er war schließlich noch ein Baby.“

„Z-zufall?“, fragte Quirell nun interessiert.

„In der Magie gibt es keine Zufälle. Das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Auf jeden Fall etwas, dass er nicht bewusst kontrollieren konnte. Vielleicht hat Vol... Du-weißt-schon-Wer auch nur irgendetwas übersehen, das ihn den Kopf gekostet hat.“

„M-meinen S-sie w-wirklich? D-dann ha-handelte es s-sich wohl um s-sehr st-starke M-magie?“

„Zweifellos.“, antwortete Severus. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Quirinius, ich muss los. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich.“

„Oh ja, n-natü-ü-rlich.“

Sie erhoben sich beide. Severus warf seine Robe über und suchte in den Taschen nach dem Kerkerschlüssel, fand aber nur seine Zigaretten. Ja, er wusste wie das aussah, aber er hatte die Angewohnheit die Türen mit dem entsprechenden Schlüssel abzuschließen. Magie hin oder her! Er fand den Schlüsselbund jedoch nicht. Wo er den nur wieder hingelegt hatte? Musste er die Kerkertür eben mit dem Zauberstab öffnen.

Severus machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer wartete schon eine Schlange von Erstklässlern. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete er diese und trat ein. Die Schüler folgten ihm relativ leise. Erst letzte Stunde hatte er sie wegen des Krachs beim reinkommen ordentlich rund gemacht. Er nahm hinter seinem Pult platz und sah auf die Kinder, die gerade ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Severus vermied den direkten Augenkontakt zu Potter, der gerade eine lose Zettelsammlung, die angeblich seinen Hefter darstellen sollte, auf seiner Bank ausbreitete. Der Junge und seine Ordnung machten ihn wahnsinnig.

„Ihr hattet eine Hausaufgabe auf, bitte abgeben.“

Potter begann erst einmal seelenruhig seine Zettel zu sortieren. Seine Schüler kamen nach vorn und legten ihm ihre Aufsätze vor - oder zumindest das, was sie dafür hielten. Potter kramte noch immer. Jetzt hielt Severus das Elend nicht mehr aus, erhob sich und ging langsam zum Platz des angeblichen Goldjungen.

„Suchen wir irgendetwas, Mr Potter?“, fragte Severus und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Meinen Aufsatz.“, sagte Potter ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Insofern er denn überhaupt den Weg aufs Papier gefunden hat, nehme ich an?“

„Er hat ihn diesmal gemacht.“, hing sich Granger dazwischen.

„Habe ich mit dir gesprochen, Ms. Granger? Ich glaube nicht.“, entgegnete Severus genervt.

„Ha, hab ihn!“, sagte Potter schließlich und reichte ihm ein zerknülltes Stück Papier.

„Was soll denn das sein?“, fragte Severus.

„Mein Aufsatz.“ Potter hielt den Zettel noch in der Hand. Severus weigerte sich innerlich vehement dieses Etwas, das angeblich ein Aufsatz war, auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Das ist kein Aufsatz. Das ist Müll!“

„Aber ...“

„Nachsitzen, Potter!“, sagte Severus strikt. „Heute Nachmittag.“

„Voll unfair!“ Potter sagte es zwar leise, aber er hörte es trotzdem.

Jetzt reichte es ihm! Er stemmte sich auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu dem Jungen vor.

„Voll unfair, hä? Voll unfair ist es mir den letzten meiner kostbaren Nerven zu rauben indem du es dir herausnimmst mir so ein Stück ...“ Severus nahm den zerknüllten Aufsatz und wedelte damit vor Potters Gesicht herum, bevor er ihn im hohen Bogen wegwarf. „... Mist vorzulegen und überhaupt noch die Freschheit besitzt mir das als Hausaufgabe anzubieten!!!“

Potter blickte ihn wütend an. So wie Severus, der begann zu Schnaufen wie ein wütender Stier in der Arena. Er war als Schüler auch nicht einfach gewesen, aber einen Lehrer so zu provozieren ... und es war ja nicht das erste Mal.

„10 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor!“, sagte Severus und richtete sich auf.

Potter öffnete schon wieder den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen.

„Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle ganz genau überlegen!“, ermahnte Severus ihn.

Der Junge warf ihn noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, schwieg aber.

„Nun denn, dann können wir jetzt vielleicht endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen.“

Severus ging zur Tafel und schrieb das Thema der heutigen Doppelstunde an. Er wandte sich um, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe wartete bis sie die Hefte aufgeschlagen hatten. Außer Potter, der nahm wieder irgendeinen Zettel.

„Wir haben das letzte Mal die Eigenschaften von Tränken zur Veränderung von Farbeigenschaften besprochen. Wer kann mir noch etwas dazu sagen?“

Granger hob die Hand. Wer auch sonst? Severus nahm sie nicht dran, sondern ließ den Blick durch die Klasse wandern. Er blieb an Draco hängen, der ihn wiederrum mit einem Ausdruck der absoluten Ahnungslosigkeit ansah. Nichts Neues also.

Grangers Hand war gerade dabei über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen. Er gab es auf so zu tun als sehe er sie nicht.

„Ms. Granger.“, rief er sie auf und schon ratterte sie wie aus dem Lehrbuch den Stoff herunter. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie den ganzen Tag nur irgendwelche Bücher auswendig lernte. Einige Kinder hatten wirklich komische Hobbys.

Die restliche Stunde verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Ebenso wie der Tag, nur dass Severus seinen Schlüsselbund immer noch suchte und ihn auch keiner der Kollegen gesehen haben wollte.

Am Nachmittag wartete Severus noch darauf, dass Potter zum Nachsitzen kam. Schließlich klopfte es am Tisches seines Büros.

„Herein.“, sagte Severus, der die letzten Minuten damit verbracht hatte Potters Müll-Aufsatz zu korrigieren. Der war nämlich nicht nur äußerlich eine Katastrophe.

Potter kam herein getrottet und setzte sich auf den Stühl vor Severus’ Schreibtisch.

„Ordentlich abschreiben und zwar mit den Korrekturen!“, sagte er und gab Potter seinen überarbeiteten Aufsatz zurück.

Der Junge sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Na los, wenn du fertig bist kannst du gehen.“, sagte Severus und gab ihm Stift und Papier.

Potter begann zu schreiben und Severus tat so als würde er irgendetwas in seinen Regalen sortieren. Aber eigentlich wollte er nur nicht die ganze Zeit den Jungen anstarren, während der seinen Aufsatz abschrieb.

Nach einer Stunde gab Potter den fertigen Aufsatz bei ihm ab. Severus überflog ihn und nickte.

„In Ordnung.“, sagte er.

Potter stand wortlos vor ihm, machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Was?“, fragte Severus.

„Nichts, Sir, bin schon weg.“, antwortete Potter und verschwand aus dem Büro.

\---------------------------------------------------

Die Wochen bis Halloween vergingen wie im Flug und schon bald schmückten die üblichen Kürbisse das Schloss. Wie die meisten Feiertage ließ auch Halloween Severus relativ kalt, aber immerhin würde Albus ihn nicht mit gefakten Geschenken ärgern können. Das tat er in der Regel zu Weihnachten.

Es war der Abend des Halloweenessens. Der Abend vor den Ferien. Severus saß am Lehrertisch in der Große Halle und war gerade in ein Stück Truthahn vertieft als das große Eichenportal aufflog und ausgerechnet Quirinius Quirell auf sie zugerannt kam als sei der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her. Tatsächlich hatte Severus sich gefragt, wo er heute abgeblieben war. Er hatte ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen.

„TROOOOOOOOL!“, schrie Quirell ohne einen einzigen Stotterer. „TROOOOOOOOL! Im Kerker! Ich dachte, ich sags Ihnen!“

Quirell verdrehte die Augen und brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Sofort brach Panik unter den Schülern aus und während Albus die Vertrauensschüler anwies die Kinder zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu begleiten ging Severus zu Quirells Körper und fühlte seinen Puls. Immerhin, er lebte noch.

Die anderen Lehrer stürzten in Richtung Kerker davon. Severus packte den Schulleiter am Arm, bevor dieser sich ihnen anschließen konnte.

„Zufall?“, fragte Severus.

„Und Ihr Schlüssel? Auch Zufall?“, entgegnete Albus trocken.

„Ich schätze nicht. Mit dem kommt man auch an der Tür im dritten Stock vorbei. Ich vermute, Minerva und die anderen werden mit einem Troll schon alleine fertig, oder?“, sagte Severus.

„Sie gehen oben nachsehen. Ich muss vorher noch etwas überprüfen.“

Albus regte ihn schon wieder auf. Er sollte ganz alleine in den dritten Stock? Ohne jemanden, der ihm den Rücken deckte? Welch fabelhafte Idee!

Severus beschloss seinen Ärger später rauszulassen und schlug den Weg zum verbotenen Korridor ein. Als er dort ankam hätte er sich selbst verfluchen können. Sein Schlüsselbund steckte an der Tür hinter der Hagrids Monster wartete. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wer zum Teufel ihm den geklaut hatte.

Severus nährte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab der Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Dahinter lag ein gewaltiger Hund mit drei Köpfen. Er schlief und das Schnaufen des Köters erfüllte den gesamten Raum. Er lag auf der großen Falltür, die zum Versteck des Steins führte. Offensichtlich war derjenige, der hier eindrang schon lange weg und hatte nicht gefunden, was er begehrte.

Er wollte gerade die Tür schließen als Severus spürte wie er durch einen gewaltigen Hieb von hinten nach vorn gestoßen wurde. Er flog kopfüber in den Raum hinein und krachte gegen die Schnauze des Hundes. Im selben Augenblick hörte er die Tür ins Schloss knallen und das Ratzen der schweren Riegel, die diese verschlossen. Er saß in der Falle.

Damit wäre er klar gekommen, wenn sein Sturz nicht diesen verfluchten Köter aufgeweckt hätte. Dieser hob seine Köpfe verschlafen und fixierte Severus mit seinen großen, gelben Augen. Er fing sofort an bedrohlich zu knurren.

„Shit!“, machte Severus und hob den Zauberstab. „Braver Hund. Ganz, braver Hund.“

Der Hund dachte allerdings gar nicht daran brav zu sein. Darauf war er schließlich nicht abgerichtet. Er schnappte mit allen drei Mäulern auf einmal nach Severus und dieser brachte sich durch eine beherzte Rolle nach vorn zwischen den Beinen des Tiers in Sicherheit.

„Alohomora!“, rief er, während der Hund noch verwirrt nach ihm sah. Der Spruch funktionierte nicht. Das überraschte ihn nicht. Derjenige, der seinen Schlüssel klaute und hier einsperrte wollte ihn ganz offensichtlich tot sehen. Gefressen von einem Dreimeterhund!

Das Tier bemerkte wo Severus sich befand, sprang zur Seite und Schnappte wieder nach ihm. Er wich nur mit Mühe aus und feuerte einen Schockfluch auf die Monströsität ab. Der Hund jaulte auf, machte aber keine Anstalten ohnmächtig zu werden. Die Ablenkung durch den Schmerz nutzte Severus und rannte zur Tür. Er versuchte das Schloss manuell zu lösen. Keine Chance. Es wirkte als habe jemand die Tür von der Gegenseite blockiert.

Wieder startete der Hund einen Angriff und Severus flüchtete vor den gewaltigen Mäulern. Dieses Spiel konnte ab jetzt ewig so weitergehen, wenn er die Tür nicht irgendwie öffnete.

Das Tier hatte nun offenbar genug davon dem kleinen Menschen hinterher zu jagen und traktierte ihn mit seinen Krallen. Die Pfote erwischte Severus und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und er blieb regungslos liegen. Vielleicht würde das Vieh ja darauf hereinfallen?

Severus roch den verwesenden Atem der drei Mäuler und hielt die Luft an, um nicht doch noch ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Speichelfäden fielen auf ihn herab und eine riesige Zunge leckte ihm über das Gesicht. Dagegen waren Leias morgendliche Begrüßungen das reinste Vergnügen.

Gerade als er dachte, der Hund hätte den Köder geschluckt begann er wieder zu knurren und versenkte seine großen Zähne in Severus’ Bein. Er schrie auf und als der Hund ihn wegzerren wollte klammerte er sich an dessen Nasenlöcher, was bei dem deraus hervortretenden Schleim alles andere als einfach war. Das Vieh schüttelte den Kopf an dem Severus hing und ließ dessen Bein gehen. Severus ließ los und fiel zu Boden. Der Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel war unerträglich, dennoch kroch er so schnell er konnte auf seinen Zauberstab zu. Der Hund war schon wieder dabei auf ihn anzusetzen. Severus ergriff den Schaft des Stabs, rollte sich auf den Rücken und schoss. Ein Schlafzauber traf die Kreatur genau zwischen die Augen. Der Hund taumelte umher, winselte und brach schließlich zusammen.

Severus ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. In just diesem Augenblick hörte er wie sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte.

„Wer macht denn sowas?“, hörte Severus jemanden sagen.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür knarzend und Severus erblickte Albus, der verwundert von ihm zum Hund und umgekehrt sah.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?“, fragte der Schulleiter. „Ist er tot?“

Natürlich, das Mistvieh war wichtiger als er oder sein Bein! Wie konnte Severus nur daran zweifeln oder gar erwarten, dass Albus ihn fragen würde wie es ihm ging?!

„Er schläft. Jemand hat versucht mich umzubringen!“, antwortete Severus schmerzverzerrt.

Albus kam auf ihn zu und half seinem Kollegen auf die Beine, ohne jedoch damit Zeit zu verschwenden ihn stützen zu wollen.

„Wieder ein Vampir?“, fragte Albus.

„Keine Ahnung, er kam von hinten.“, antwortete Severus und versuchte sich an Albus’ Schulter zu stützen.

„Die Situation im Kerker hingegen wurde von Mr. Potter bereinigt.“, sagte Albus ohne weiter auf Severus einzugehen.

„Potter?“ Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte zur Tür zu humpeln.

„Zusammen mit Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger. Sie haben dem Troll erst den Zauberstab in die Nase gebort und ihn dann mit seiner eigenen Keule ausgeknockt.“ In Albus’ Stimme lag eine nicht zu überhörende Belustigung. „Und das als Erstklässler!“

„Klingt eher als hätten sie mehr Glück als Verstand.“, antwortete Severus. Wären es seine Schüler gewesen, er hätte ihnen einen Denkzettel verpasst.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, offenbar wurde der Troll mit Ihren Schlüssel freigelassen, Severus. Wo ist er jetzt?“, fragte der Schulleiter ernst.

„Weg.“, grollte Severus.

„Weg wie weg?“

„Ja, weg gottverdammt!“

Albus machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um sich das Schloss der Tür näher anzusehen, woraufhin Severus das Gleichgewicht verlor und längs nach vorne hinkrachte. Genau auf seine Verletzung. Severus vermied es trotz des Schmerzes zu schreien. Es gab einfach Tage, da hätte er Dumbledore umbringen können!

„Hier ist doch Ihr Schlüssel!“

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen!“, rief Severus wütend.

„Hmm, aber offenbar von irgendjemanden manipuliert ...“ Albus war ganz in Gedanken versunken. Severus hätte ihn jetzt auf unflätigste Weise beschimpfen können und dem Alten wäre das nicht einmal aufgefallen.

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht zur Last fallen, aber könnten Sie mich nicht erstmal in den Krankenflügel bringen?“

„Oh, natürlich.“, sagte Albus und nahm Severus’ Hand. Anders als er glaubte, jedoch nicht um ihm aufzuhelfen, sondern um mit ihm durch die Schule zu apparieren. Sekunden später tauchten die beiden im Krankenflügel auf. Als Schulleiter war Albus der Einzige, der sich die langen Laufwege ersparen konnte.

Poppy kam sofort zu ihnen geeilt und hievte Severus in eines der Betten.

„Das sieht aber schlimm aus.“, kommentierte sie.

„Ist es auch!“, knurrte Severus und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Krankenschwester machen, während ihm die Geschehnisse dieses Abends nicht aus dem Kopf gingen. Die Aktion mit dem Troll war eindeutig ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, aber wozu? Um ihn in die Falle zu locken? Oder war er gar nicht das eigentliche Opfer gewesen, sondern nur zufällig hineingetappt?

Fragen, die Severus später beantworten würde. Zunächst tat ihm vor allem sein Bein weh.


	8. Unerwarteter Besuch

Poppy hatte zwar ihr bestes getan, um sein Bein zu heilen, doch die Wunde war hartnäckig und selbst mit magischen Mitteln brauchte das Zeit. So war Severus zu nichts zu gebrauchen und konnte weder Potter helfen noch Quirell beschatten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Albus sich durchgerungen ihn zu beurlauben bis sein Bein wieder halbwegs funktionierte. Natürlich kam Severus nicht umhin zu betonen, dass das mindestens die gesamten Ferien über dauern würde.

Daher würde Severus, die Zeit, die seine Verwundung heilte, bei Jennifer wohnen. In seiner Wohnung wäre es ihm zu langweilig und außerdem brauchte er hin und wieder jemanden, der ihm half. John würde das zwar gar nicht freuen, aber was sollte er schon machen?

Severus ließ alles bis auf seinen Zauberstab hier. Er hatte in Jennys Haus nahe London ebenfalls einen Schrank mit Sachen falls er mal spontan vorbei kam, weshalb er sich die Schlepperei ersparte. Severus zog sich Hose und Pullover über und apparierte in den Vorgarten des Hauses. Er landete hinter einer Hecke. Der Postbote, der ihm gerade entgegen kam starrte ihn unverholen an. Für einen Nichtmagier wirkte es abstrus, wenn plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein Mensch hinter einer Hecke auftauchte.

„Was gibts?“, fragte Severus routiniert.

„Nix, Sir. Ich dachte nur ...“

„Haben Sie Post für mich?“, versuchte Severus den Boten von seinem Erlebniss abzulenken, doch das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr.

„N-nein, ich glaube nicht. Schönen Tag noch.“ Der Postmann tigerte schnell weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein paar Tage würde ihn das noch beschäftigen, doch wie die meisten Menschen würde er es schließlich vergessen. Kein Grund einen Gedächtnisszauber anzuwenden und so das Ministerium auf den Plan zu rufen. Schließlich war deren Gebrauch strikt reglementiert und ein verwirrter Postbote stellte keine Gefahr für das Geheimhaltungsabkommen dar. Und mal ehrlich, wer würde ihm schon glauben?

Severus hinkte zur Tür des Hauses. Jennys blauer VW stand in der Einfahrt. Sie war also Zuhause. Er klingelte und wartete. Seinem Bein tat das Stehen hingegen gar nicht gut. Schließlich öffnete sein Sohn.

„Was machst denn du hier?“, fragte John gerade heraus.

„Ich hab Urlaub.“

„Seit wann gibts denn sowas?“, fragte John.

„Seit heute.“, antwortete Severus hinkte an seinem Sohn vorbei.

„Was hast du gemacht?“ John deudete auf sein Bein.

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit einem großen, bösen Hund.“, antwortete Severus.

„Nicht zufällig im dritten Stock?“, schloss John. Severus blickte ihn streng an.

„He, jeder weiß, was an Halloween passiert ist. Hogwarts ist schlimmer als jedes Dorf, das solltest du doch wissen!“

Ja, das wusste Severus und er war damit gar nicht glücklich. Schließlich hieß das, dass der Attentäter von seinem Überleben erfahren würde - früher oder später.

Sie gingen in die Küche, wo sich Severus sogleich auf einen der Stühle setzte, um sein Bein zu entlasten. Kaum eine Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und Jenny kam herein. Sie blickte die beiden überrascht an.

„Severus.“ Jennifer hielt inne. „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Ein Monsterhund hat ihm fast das Bein abgebissen, aber sonst gehts ihm gut.“, kam John ihm zuvor. Severus verdrehte die Augen. So direkt hätte er es gewiss nicht ausgedrückt.

„Ich werde die Ferien über hier bleiben.“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Dumbledore hat mich beurlaubt.“

Jennifer setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. John stand nach wie vor und beobachtete seine Eltern.

„Es hat ja ohnehin keinen Sinn euch anzulügen.“, sagte Severus ruhig. „Jemand hat versucht mich umzubringen.“

„Wer?“, fragte Jenny. „Doch nicht etwa ...?“ Sie stoppte sich, bevor sie vor ihrem Sohn zu viel ausplauderte.

„Wer?“, fragte nun auch John. „Sag es schon!“

Severus atmete tief. Seine Funktion als Agent verbot es ihm irgendwelche Details preiszugeben. Dumbledore würde ihn kreuzigen und vierteilen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus irgendjemanden außerhalb des Ordens davon erzählt hatte. Dennoch, er fühlte, dass er, allein schon um ihre Sicherheit willen, ihnen die Wahrheit schuldig war.

„Schon Wochen bevor Potter eingeschult wurde häuften sich Gerüchte von Aktivitäten ehemaliger Verbündeter des Dunklen Lords. Es gab den Einbruch in Gringotts, das Geisterschiff in Jersey und diverse Verbindungen mit Vampiren, die ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts führten. Wir ... also der Orden ... glaubt, dass Lord Voldemort im Begriff ist seine Macht wiederzuerlangen.“, erklärte Severus.

„Aber Voldemort ist tot.“, warf John ein.

„Vielleicht körperlich. Er war sehr mächtig und es wäre denkbar, dass er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat sich seinem endgültigen Tod zu entziehen. Riddle hat sich schon zu Lebzeiten sehr stark mit Nekromantie beschäftigt. Es wäre nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn er dem Tod ein schnippschen geschlagen hätte.“

„Und warum ist er hinter dir her?“, fragte Jennifer, die sich ihren Teil dachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer hinter mir her ist oder ob dieser Angriff überhaupt mir galt, aber falls er wirklich noch da draußen ist wird er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um wieder an seine Macht zu gelangen.“

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte John.

„Jetzt soll erst einmal mein Bein wieder zusammenwachsen.“, antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dieser Attentäter dir gefolgt sein könnte?“ John war scharfsinnig wie immer, nur leider an der falschen Stelle - außerdem hatte er zu viele Krimis gelesen.

„Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen, dann hätte er drei Tage lang Zeit gehabt als ich im Krankenflügel lag. Entweder war ich also nicht das Ziel oder dieser Typ ist sehr leidenschaftslos bei der Sache.“

„Oh, also das beruhigt mich aber enorm.“, entgegnete John und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir sollten nichts überstürzen.“, schritt Jenny ein, bevor ein Streit zwischen ihrem Sohn und Severus entstehen konnte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Severus.“

John blickte zur Abwechslung einmal seine Mutter wütend an, beließ es aber dabei.

\--------------------------------------------

Severus hatte den Tag über sein Bein auf dem Sofa geschont und die Wunde zwei mal am Tag mit verschiedenen Lösungen behandelt. Sie waren alle aus Poppys Medikamentenschrank, doch gerade die Heillösungen hatte er für sie hergestellt. Nicht aus reiner Herzensgüte, sondern weil seine Rezepturen - bei aller Bescheidenheit - einfach besser waren als das was man so an industriellen Tränken bekam.

Als er am Abend im Badezimmer auf der Badewannenkante saß und seinen Verband wechselte begann die Wunde wieder zu bluten. Auch wenn sein Bein insgesamt schon besser aussah als noch vor ein paar Tagen, die Bisstelle wollte einfach nicht zuwachsen, weshalb auch der Schmerz kaum nachließ.

„Grundgütiger!“, sagte Jenny, die gerade hereingekommen war und sein blutendes Bein sah. „Bist du sicher, dass du in kein Krankenhaus willst?“

„Die können mir auch nicht helfen.“, antwortete Severus. Außerdem würde das nur unnötige Fragen aufwerfen. Er desinfizierte die Wunde, behandelte sie anschließend und verband sie wieder.

Er spürte Jennys besorgten Blick auf sich. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen. Sie wusste, dass sein „Job“ gefährlich war und er hätte beinah mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt. Wie schon so oft.

Severus fühlte wie Jenny über seine nackten Schultern strich. Spürte wie ihre Finger über die zahlreichen Narben aus vergangenen Kämpfen glitten. Sein Körper war das Spiegelbild eines Lebens voller Gewalt. Gewalt, die er sich nie gewünscht hatte. Gewalt, die ihn prägte und zu dem machte, was er heute war. Er ergriff ihre Hand und sah sie an.

Sie stand in ihrem Morgenmantel vor ihm und er saß hier nur in Shorts vor ihr. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass er für ihre Reize nicht empfänglich war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Egal wie oft Albus ihm ein nicht existentes Sexualleben andichtete, er ergriff in der Regel jede Chance, wenn er mit seiner Frau zusammen war.

Severus erhob sich, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie innig. Er umarmte sie und vergrub sein Gesicht ihrer Schulter.

„Sev ...“, begann Jenny und drückte ihn von sich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. „Komm, bevor es wieder schlimmer wird.“

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Severus unvermittelt. „Glaub bitte nicht, dass ich nicht an dich und John denke, wenn ich da draußen bin, aber ich muss das tun ...“

Sie legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Jenny leise. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen.“

Sie nahm seine Hände und zog ihn an sich heran.

„Ich will dich.“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Soetwas ähnliches war ihm zwar auch durch den Kopf gegangen, aber wenn es um Sex ging äußerte er seine Begierden weit weniger offen als sie es tat.

Severus ging an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sein Bein tat zwar weh, aber dafür reichte es gerade noch. Jenny ließ sich neben ihm nieder und küsste ihn. Erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlich. Severus erwiderte ihre Küsse und strich sanft über ihren Hals. Wenn sie so für sich waren kam all die alte Leidenschaft wieder hoch. All das Feuer, dass Severus in seinem Beruf immer unterdrücken musste. Hier hingegen mutierte er zu dem Mann, der er eigentlich war. Voller Emotionen, die ihn gefangen nahmen und denen er sich hemmungslos hingab.

Severus zog den Mantel von Jennys Schultern und liebkosteste ihren Hals liebevoll. Sie umarmte ihn, zog ihn an sich heran, strich durch sein Haar. Er genoss es. Liebte jede Berührung von ihr. Seine Hände glitten an ihren Armen herab und streiften ihren Mantel vollends ab. Severus musterte ihren nackten Körper und Jenny erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie drückte ihn sanft auf das Laken und beugte sich über ihn. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss es nur noch. Jenny setzte sich auf ihn und liebkostete seinen Körper. Er fühlte wie ihre Brustwarzen über seine Brust streiften als sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingab. Eine Leidenschaft, die ihn ansteckte. Er fühlte wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss und sein Blut in Wallung brachte. Seine Hände glitten völlig selbstständig ihren Rücken hinab zu ihrer Tailie und strichen fordernd über ihre Schenkel.

Jenny küsste ihn, biss in seine Haut und ihre Hand glitt in seine Unterhose. Das war für Severus der Augenblick die Augen zu öffnen und sich aufzusetzten. Er zog seine Shorts aus und gab sich Jennys heißen Körper hin. Ihren Bewegungen, die ihn in Rage versetzten und nicht einmal der Schmerz in seinem Bein konnte ihn davon ablenken. Sie küssten sich, den Atem und die Lippen des jeweils anderen spürend. Schließlich vereinigten sie sich mit ihren Körpern. Sie umklammerten sich einander und Jennys schneller werdene Bewegungen und ihr heißer Atem an seinem Ohr trieben die Emotionen in ihm weiter an. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter, während seine Hände sich an ihrem Hintern verkrämpfen. Eine wahre Explosion an Gefühlen entlud sich schließlich im finalen Akt dieses Spiels.

Severus und Jenny sanken gemeinsam in tiefer Zweisamkeit auf das Laken ihres Bettes. Ineinander verschlungen und den jeweils anderen an sich drückend. Er spürte ihren schnellen Herzschlag und sie den seinen. Eine alles umfassende Ruhe und Befriedigung breitete sich in ihnen aus. Jenny vergrub zufrieden ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und er schloss die Augen.

So selten es auch dank seiner Arbeit dazu kam, sie genossen es miteinander zu schlafen. Nicht nur aus einem inneren, biologischen Trieb heraus, sondern von ganzen Herzen. Es war der Sex von zwei Liebenden, die sich zu selten sahen, um ihn regelmäßig zu haben, doch wenn, dann brachen all ihre Gefühle aus ihnen heraus - und vielleicht war es genau das, was ihre gemeinsamen Abende zu etwas Besonderen machte.

\-----------------------------------------------

Als Jennifer und Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachten wirkten die Gefühle der letzten Nacht noch nach. Sie streichelten und liebkosteten sich, ohne jedoch mehr im Sinn zu haben. Es war ein seltenes Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er fühlte, wenn er bei ihr war, wenn er mit ihr schlief, wenn er in ihren Armen erwachte. Severus konnte es nicht leugnen, wollte das auch gar nicht. Er liebte sie wie am ersten Tag.

Schließlich erhob er sich und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen und einmal mehr seinen Verband zu wechseln. Anschließend zog er sich frische Sachen an. Jeans, T-Shirt und darüber einen Pullover. In der Küche saß bereits John. Er sah unausgeschlafen aus. Sein Haar stand wild in alle Richtungen ab und die Augen waren gerötet. John saß in Shirt und Unterhosen am Küchentisch. Vor ihm hockte ein großer, schwarzer Uhu mit buschigen Ohren. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen fixierten Severus und er stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Post für dich.“, sagte John und deudete auf den Umschlag auf dem Tisch. „Der wollte nicht gehen. Offenbar dringlich.“

Severus kannte den Uhu. Es war der Vogel von Lucius und offensichtlich erwartete er eine Antwort, um sie seinen Herren gleich mitbringen zu können. Severus öffnete den Brief und laß das wie immer fein zusammengefaltete Pergament.

Severus,

heute, 10.00 Uhr, Owlnswors Café,  
Ich muss mit dir reden. Gib dem Vogel bitte eine Bestätigung mit.

Lucius

Er kannte das Café. Es war etwas weiter drinnen in der Stadt, aber mit der U-Bahn wäre das kein Problem, auch wenn er jetzt humpelte. Dass Lucius sich mit ihm an einem neutralen Ort, noch dazu in einem Muggelcafé treffen wollte konnte nur heißen, dass er Neuigkeiten hatte.

Severus schnappte sich einen Stift vom Tisch und schrieb ein lapidares „Ich komme.“ unter Lucius’ Nachrricht. Anschließend steckte er den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und gab ihn dem Uhu. Dieser funkelte ihn mit seinen Augen an, sprang auf den Fenstersims und flog durch das offene Fenster davon.

„Ich dachte, du hast Urlaub?“, stichelte John.

„Zumindest überwiegend.“, antwortete Severus und setzte Kaffee auf. „Hast du Jenny davon erzählt?“

„Wovon?“, fragte John verdutzt.

„Von der Schlägerei.“

„Was Mama nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß.“, antwortete John gelassen, aber in seinen Augen sah Severus, das dem nicht so war. Er setzte sich zu seinem Sohn.

„Warum hast du es ihr nicht erzählt?“

„Das machst du doch sowieso.“, sagte John.

„Ich habe kein Wort gesagt.“, gab Severus zu. In der Tat hatte er geschwiegen. Keine Eule, kein Anruf ging von ihm aus und nicht einmal jetzt war er scharf darauf seiner Frau davon zu erzählen, denn im Prinzip fühlte er sich verantwortlich.

„Oh.“, machte John gespielt schockiert.

„Hör zu, es geht um das, was du gesagt hast. Du hast Recht, die Schule ist ein Kerker. Und das nicht nur für dich.“

John lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wie kannst du nur so mit dir leben, Severus?“ Die Worte waren kalt und trafen seinen Vater tief. Wie schon an dem Morgen in Hogwarts verletzte ihn John jedoch einzig und allein durch seine Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Severus offen. „Ich ... ich kann da nicht heraus. Noch nicht zumindest.“

„Und riskierst dein Leben für einen Tattergreis, dem du nichts schuldest?“

„Leider schulde ich ihm mehr als mir lieb ist, sonst wäre es nicht so kompliziert.“, sagte Severus. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst, John. Ich war ein verdammt schlechter Vater und ein noch schlechterer Lehrer, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du dich nicht auf dieses Spiel einlässt. Aus Hass folgt nur Hass. Damit nimmt es kein gutes Ende.“

„Sagst du das deinen Slytherins auch oder nur mir?“, wollte John wissen.

„Ich sage es denen, die die Botschaft verstehen.“

Severus wusste, dass es bei manchen Menschen keinen Sinn hatte an ihr Mitgefühl zu appelieren, weil sie schlicht und einfach keins besaßen. Daher hatte er bei seinen Standpauken als Hauslehrer immer das Problem es mit ganzen Familien zutun zu haben, die glaubten Menschlichkeit sei eine Schwäche. Tatsächlich war es genau anders herum. Menschlichkeit war die einzige Stärke, die sie besaßen und je besitzen würden. Auf sie zu verzichten war der pure, ideologische Wahnsinn und auf den würde er sich nie wieder einlassen.

„Morgen ihr beiden.“ Jennifer kam zur Tür hinein. Sie trug Jogginhose und Shirt.

Severus und John schwiegen.

„Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragte Jenny.

„Nein, nichts.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich. Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und deckte den Tisch. John hingegen schwieg weiter und beäugte seinen Vater mit finsterer Miene.

Beim Frühstück sprachen sie über dies und das. Severus und John wichen sich einander aus und obwohl ihnen klar war, dass Jennifer den Braten roch, sagte niemand etwas in diese Richtung.

Nach dem Essen machte sich Severus auf den Weg zum Treffen mit Lucius. Er zog sich seine alte Lederjacke über und machte sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Die erste, heftige Rush-Hour war bereits vorbei, so dass Severus sich nicht durch die Massen quälen musste. Die Fahrt dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten.

Sicher, er hätte auch apparieren können, doch er kannte sich nicht so gut aus in der Gegend und er hatte keine Lust in irgendein Loch zu fallen und sich so sein Bein komplett zu ruinieren. Zumal die londoner Straßenbaubehörde fleißig war, wenn es um das Graben von Löchern ging, die dann nicht mehr beseitigt wurden. Das war auch der Grund warum innerhalb Londons viele Magier mit Bus und Bahn unterwegs waren. Man konnte halt nie sicher sein, ob sich diese oder jene Straße oder Platz sich nicht über Nacht in eine Baugrube verwandelt hatte.

Am entsprechenden Haltepunkt stieg Severus aus und ließ den Untergrund hinter sich. Oben befand sich das Café genau gegenüber des U-Bahnhofs. Severus sah von hier aus einen Mann im Außenbereich des Cafés sitzen. Er trug kurzes, blondes Haar und hatte eine Brille auf. Mit seinem Anzug und Krawatte sah er aus wie ein langweiliger Angestellter, der in seiner Pause einen Cappucino schlürfte. Nichts ließ auf einen hochrrangigen Magier des Ministeriums schließen. Zugegeben, viele der Ministeriumsangestellten unterschieden sich kaum von den Leuten aus der Westminster Abbey - und im Endeffekt war das Ministerium für Magie ja auch nichts anderes.

Severus überquerte die Straße und setzte sich zu dem Mann.

„Lucius.“, sagte er zur Begrüßung. Sie gaben sich nicht die Hand. In der Öffentlichkeit handelte sein alter Freund nach der politischen Devise: Tu nichts, was dich kompromettieren könnte - und wenn doch, lass dich gefälligst nicht dabei fotographieren!

„Severus, schön dich zu sehen.“ Lucius war förmlich, nicht freundlich.

„Und? Was ist so dringend?“, kam Severus gleich zur Sache. Anders als Lucius war er kein Diplomat. Er hatte es nicht nötig die Ettikette zu wahren.

„Draco hat mir von deinem kleinen Unfall erzählt.“

„Oh Mann, wissen das denn mittlerweile alle?“, entfuhr es Severus.

„Tratsch und Klatsch sind unsere Verbündeten, Severus.“, antwortete Lucius gelassen. „Ich soll dir übrigens von meinem Jungen aus gute Besserung wünschen, aber deswegen bin ich eigentlich nicht hier. Ich habe etwas über unsere Vampire herausgefunden.“

„Schieß los.“, sagte Severus und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen. Sie haben ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt. Angeblich hast du ihnen etwas gestohlen.“

„Ich habe nichts gestohlen. Eher geborgt.“, antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Ich fürchte für diese Nosferatu ist das das gleiche.“, sagte Lucius. „Ich habe versucht mehr über ihre Aktivitäten herauszubekommen. Offenbar arbeiten sie für ein osteuropäisches, schwarzmagisches Netzwerk und haben irgendetwas mit diesem Geisterschiff ins Land geschmuggelt.“

„Ich fürchte, ich weiß auch was.“, sagte Severus. Lucius blickte ihn fragend an. „Einen Seelenfresser, Lu. Höchstwahrscheinlich. Genau, kann ich das noch nicht sagen.“

„Hat Dumbledore wieder Gruselgeschichten erzählt?“, wollte Lucius wissen. Severus verstand sein Misstrauen, aber dieses Mal war es unbegründet.

„Nein, ich habe mir da was zusammengereimt.“, antwortete Severus.

„Und was genau, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Voldemort.“

Beim Klang des Namens zuckte Lucius unwillkürlich zusammen und hätte beinahe seinen Cappucino verschüttet.

„Du spinnst doch!“, fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Tu ich das? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dich verfolgt fühlst. Wie wir alle. Es braut sich etwas zusammen, fast so als würde Potter es anziehen.“, konterte Severus.

„Du denkst also, dass sich Du-weißt-schon-Wer als Seelenfresser rumtreibt und die Vampire ihm helfen? Warum sollten Sie? Wir haben sie doch während des Krieges erbittert bekämpft.“, sagte Lucius.

„Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund? Sie waren noch nie gut auf uns zu sprechen. Vielleicht hoffen sie ja am Chaos mitverdienen zu können. Die Vampire mögen nicht sehr umgänglich sein, aber gute Geschäftsmänner sind sie allemal.“, antwortete Severus.

„Hmpf.“, machte Lucius. „Fudge macht uns die Hölle heiß, wenn das rauskommt.“

„Was der Minister nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Es wäre eh besser, wenn wir das für uns behalten würden. Am Ende erklären die uns noch alle für verrückt und stecken uns ins St. Mungos.“, sagte Severus.

„In der Tat. Was hält Dumbledore davon?“, fragte Lucius.

„Schwer zu sagen, aber er scheint meiner Theorie nicht abgeneigt zu sein.“

„Wenn es ein Seelenfresser ist, wäre es dann nicht möglich, dass er sich einen Schüler schnappt?“, fragte Lucius.

„Nein, ein Seelenfresser kann alleine nicht so lange überleben. Er braucht einen Wirt. Wenn also, dann war er als er auf der Insel ankam bereits in einem Wirt verankert. Insofern der nicht das zeitliche gesegnet hat ist der Seelenfresser also noch im Besitz dieses Wirts.“

„Gut.“, antwortete Lucius und schlürfte seinen Cappucino. „Dann müssen wir nur den Wirt finden.“

„Leichter gesagt als getan.“, sagte Severus. „Ich habe jemanden im Visier, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihn dazu bringe sich zu verraten.“

„Wer ist es?“, fragte Lucius. „Jemand den ich kenne?“

„Quirinius Quirell.“

„Der!?“, entfuhr es Lucius. „Der war doch schon kaputt im Kopf bevor er im Osten war!“

„Du müsstest ihn jetzt mal erleben, Lu, dagegen war der alte Quirell die pure Gelassenheit.“, entgegenete Severus.

„Und was schlägst du nun vor?“

„Ich kümmere mich um meine Angelegenheiten in Hogwarts. Vielleicht ergibt sich mit der Zeit des Rätsels Lösung.“

„Und bis dahin lässt du dich weiterhin umbringen?“, fragte Lucius.

„He, Vampire, Seelenfresser, schwarzmagische Geheimbünde ... ich würde mir ein Bein ausreißen nur damit sich Dumbledore auch nur einen Tag damit rumschlägt! Aber ich fürchte die Arbeit bleibt wieder an mir hängen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Dann pass auf dich auf ... und auf Draco.“, sagte Lucius.

„Deinem Sohn passiert schon nichts. Um mich mache ich mir da mehr Sorgen.“ Severus erhob sich. „Du kannst mir vom Ministerium aus ohnehin nicht weiterhelfen.“

„Wie du meinst.“, antwortete Lucius. „Aber sei trotzdem vorsichtig.“

Es war fast schon einwenig rührend wie besorgt sein alter Freund war. Tatsächlich aber fühlte es sich so an als sei Lucius hier, um ihn auszufragen und nicht anders herum. Vielleicht dachte er sich er holt sich die neusten Informationen für das Ministerium von der nächstbesten Quelle am Brandherd. Severus ärgerte sich einwenig, dass er Lucius so viel erzählt hatte. Andererseits verband sie eine lange Geschichte miteinander. Es war nur fair, wenn er wusste, was auf sie zukam.

Severus verabschiedete sich von Lucius und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

\-----------------------------------------

Die Tage bis zum Ende der Ferien versuchte Severus nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, dass die Vampire ihn gern einen Kopf kürzer sehen wollten. Es war denkbar, dass sie hinter dem Attentat auf ihn steckten, aber warum sollten sie sich so viel Mühe machen? Erst seinen Schlüssel stehlen, dann den Troll herauslassen, um die Lehrer abzulenken und woher sollten sie von dritten Stock wissen? Aber natürlich! Der Angreifer, dem er Anfang des Jahres schon einmal im Flur begegnet war. Er war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, doch die roten Augen, das Gewandt ... ein Vampir, der sich mit einer fremden Aura tarnte? Zugegeben, das war schon höhere Kunst. Ein einfacher Vampir vermochte soetwas nicht. Eher ein Metusalem. Die alten und erfahrenen Vampire, die anders als ihre jüngeren Brüder Menschen nicht nur für ihre lebensnotwendige Energie aßen, sie konnten sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad katalysieren. Keine richtige Magie, sondern eher eine Art Hypnose, die sie auf ihre Opfer anwandten. Aber was zum Teufel machte ein Metusalem in Hogwarts - und erst recht so nah am Stein? Spähten sie das Schloss aus, um Voldemort den Weg freizuräumen?

Severus fragte sich, ob Dumbledore auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, dass sein Verteidigungssystem aus Schutzbannen nicht funktionierte. Es war noch aus der Zeit des Krieges und daher hauptsächlich auf schwarzmagische Wesen ausgelegt, aber weder Vampire noch ein Seelenfressen passten in diese Kategorie. Nach offiziellen Standarts der Magiewissenschaftler handelte es sich um „Tiere“ beziehungsweise „Kreaturen von annährend menschlicher Intelligenz“. In diese Kategorie steckte das Ministerium allerdings so ziemlich alles, was keinen Zauberstab halten konnte. Von daher halfen die Banne im Grunde nur gegen explizit schwarzmagische Wesen, die von sich aus einen hohen Anteil dunkler Energie besaßen wie etwa Untote. Da Nekromantie seit Ende des Krieges allerdings ziemlich aus der Mode gekommen war erschöpften sich die Schutzzauber auf die Abwehr und Verwirrung der Muggel, die sich dem Schloss und den Ländereien nährten.

Unter diesen Umständen hätten die Vampire durch einen der zahlreichen Geheimgänge ins Schloss kommen können. Anders als in den Legenden konnten Vampire nämlich nicht fliegen, sondern mussten wie alle anderen zu Fuß laufen.

Severus beschäftigten diese Gedanken über die gesamten Ferien hinweg. Daran konnten nicht einmal Jennys Zärtlichkeiten etwas ändern - so sehr er diese in den Nächten auch genoss.


	9. Nehegeb

Severus lag noch im Bett als das stete Klopfen am Fenster ihn weckte. Es war draußen noch dunkel und auf jeden Fall viel zu früh. Jenny rollte sich unter einem Stöhnen auf ihrer Seite ein, während sich Severus aus dem Bett quälte. Am Fenster saß Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore und klopfte mit der Vehemenz eines Spechts gegen die Glasscheibe.

„Schon gut. Schon gut.“, brummte Severus genervt und öffnete das Fenster. Er nahm dem Tier den Brief ab und Fawkes flog davon.

Severus zog seine Pantoffeln an und schlich sich leise nach unten, um niemanden zu wecken. Er ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in den Sessel fallen und öffnete den Brief.

 

Severus,

kommen Sie sobald wie möglich.

i.V. Minerva McGonnagall

 

Severus zerriss den Brief und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Was auch immer sich ergeben hatte würde noch warten können bis er einen Kaffee getrunken und sich gewaschen hatte.

Nachdem er das getan hatte ging er nach oben, um sich von Jenny zu verabschieden. Sie lag mit offenen Augen im Bett und beobachtete ihn müde durch die Dunkelheit.

„Musst du schon wieder weg?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Ja.“, antwortete er und zog sich an. „Dumbledore hat nach mir geschickt.“

Severus strich ihr über den Kopf und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„Ich ruf dich an.“

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und apparierte nach Hogsmead. Das Dorf schlief noch tief und fest und außer dem Kreischen einer Katze war nichts zu hören. Er lief den schmalen Weg nach Hogwarts hoch, wurde vor dem Schloss jedoch von Hagrid abgefangen.

„Dumbledore wartet schon.“, sagte er mit seinen dunklen Stimme und schulterte seine Armbrust.

„Erwarten wir Besuch?“, fragte Severus.

„Ist nur zur Sicherheit.“, antwortete Hagrid.

Hagrid war zwar ein miserabler Magier, aber mit seiner Armbrust war er absolut tödlich. Severus vertraute dem Halbriesen in Sachen rabiater Gewalt vollkommen. Sie kannten sich beide gut mit Gewalt aus. Dafür hatten sie ein Händschen und das war auch der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hier waren.

Hagrid führte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer in einem der oberen, nicht mehr benutzten Flügel. Dort standen Dumbledore, Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick und Hooch vor einem gewaltigen, reich verzierten Spiegel. Sie alle waren für die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Steins mitverantwortlich.

„Gut, jetzt sind wir vollzählig.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich nicht umsonst aus dem Bett geholt.“, antwortete Severus. Dumbledore ignorierte die Stichellei wie immer.

„Das, liebe Kollegen, habe ich aus dem Ministerium besorgt. Der Spiegel Nehegeb. Ein äußerst wertvolles Artefakt aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, dass dem Stein genügend schützen wird, falls unsere anderen Maßnahmen versagen.“

Nehegeb also? Severus hatte ja bei so ziemlich allem Bauchschmerzen, was aus der Mysteriumsabteilung kam. Dort lagerte das Ministerium all die magischen Artefakte, die zu gefährlich waren als dass man sie für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich aufbewahren konnte. Vom Spiegel Nehegeb hatte jeder, der sich mehr für Magie interessierte als der Bildungsplan vorsah in der Regel etwas gehört. Ein Artefakt, dass Illussionen erzeugte und in das man selbst Illussionen hineintragen konnte. Im Grunde war es eine Illussionsmaschine, die je nachdem, wer hineinschaute demjenigen eine Vorstellung dessen gab, was er am meisten begehrte. Manche Menschen sollen vor dem Siegel dem Wahnsinn verfallen sein.

Severus vermied es ganz bewusst in den Spiegel Nehegeb zu sehen. Er wollte nicht wissen, welche Illussion auf ihn wartete.

„Sie wollen den Stein darin verstecken?“, schloss Severus.

„Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen geben Anlass zur Sorge. Der Stein ist bei einem Menschen nicht mehr sicher. Nicht einmal, wenn ich dieser jemand bin.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

Severus hatte schon oft gefragt warum er den Stein nicht einfach zerstörte. Der alte Nicholas Flamel hatte sich schon vor Jahrzehnten von diesem alchemistischen Artefakt getrennt und es der Mysteriumsabteilung überlassen. Dumbledores Antworten waren jedoch immer die gleichen. Der Stein sei im Ministerium nicht mehr sicher und Hogwarts käme als einziger, weiterer Aufbewahrungsort in Frage.

„Gibt es keine Komplikationen?“, fragte Severus. „Der Stein und der Spiegel sind mächtige, durchaus zerstörerische Artefakte. Was ist, wenn das eine das andere verdrängen will und uns das Zeug um die Ohren fliegt?“

„Nicholas hat mir versichert, dass der Stein dazu nicht in der Lage ist.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus traute Artefakten nur so weit wie er sie werfen konnte. Jedes von ihnen besaß einen eigenen Willen, weshalb sie sich bekämpfen konnten, wenn der Anwender nicht darauf achtete, ob es einen Intressenkonflikt zwischen ihnen gab. Die magischen Reliquen dachten nicht im menschlichen Maßstab, sondern innerhalb ihrer Funktion. Das reichte jedoch, um großen Schaden anzurichten.

„Nun gut, Minerva, Filius, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir bringen den Spiegel und den Stein in Stellung. Severus, Rubeus, Sie halten nach ungebetenen Besuch ausschau. Niemand darf erfahren, was hier vor sich geht. Die anderen warten im dritten Stock auf uns.“

Severus war wahrlich nicht unglücklich, dass er das Ding nicht mit einrichten musste.

„Nun, Professor, wo fangen wir an?“, fragte Hagrid.

„Bei Quirell. Halt die Armbrust bereit, vielleicht schleichen hier noch ein paar Vampire rum.“

„Hmm, hab die Geschichte von Ihnen gehört. Glauben Sie echt, dass hier Untote herumschleichen?“, fragte Hagrid.

„Du hast nicht zufällig ein paar Silberbolzen dabei?“, konterte Severus. Er wusste, dass ihn alle für bescheuert hielten wegen der Vampirgeschichte, aber er wusste auch, was er gesehen hatte.

Hagrid verdrehte die Augen. Der Wildhüter wusste sehr wohl, dass Silber nur im Fernsehen funktionierte.

„Also los, verlieren wir keine Zeit.“, meinte Severus und postierte sich vor der Tür, während Dumbledore und die anderen mit dem Spiegel apparierten. Als Schulleiter konnte er schließlich die magischen Gesetze in Hogwarts seinen Wünschen anpassen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Hagrid.

„Irgendwohin, wo uns niemand nervt.“

Dumbledore hatte Severus und Hagrid zum Wache schieben abbeordert, weil er sie nicht dabei haben wollte. Das war ihm bewusst. Davon abgesehen kämen die anderen auch ohne sie klar.

So ging Severus mit Hagrid im Schlepptau seine übliche Runde durchs Schloss ab, ohne, dass etwas Aufregendes passierte. Schließlich gönnten sie sich eine Zigarettenpause vor dem Haupttor. Es war ja nicht so, dass Severus seine Glimmstängel bei Gelegenheit nicht teilte.

„Was denkst du, was hier vorgeht?“, fragte Hagrid. Er dutzte ihn in der Regel nur, wenn sie alleine waren. Es kam in der Regel nicht gut, wenn sich herumsprach, dass der Halbriese mit diesem miesepetrigen Zaubertrankklehrer besser klar kam als mit den anderen. Hagrid kannte schließlich Dumbledore und seine Hackordnung auch zur genüge.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, gab Severus ehrlich zu. „Ich habe eine menge Theorien, aber mehr auch nicht. Seitdem Potter hier ist scheint es ja sowieso nur noch jeder auf mich abgesehen zu haben.“

„Vielleicht hast du auch nur immer verdammt schlechtes Timing?“, gab Hagrid zu bedenken. Er zog an seiner Zigarette, die in seinen Händen einfach nur absurd winzig wirkte.

„So viel Pech kann nicht einmal jemand wie ich anziehen.“, schloss Severus.

Plötzlich sah er etwas in der Dunkelheit huschen und warf reflexartig seine Zigarette weg. Hagrid bemerkte es auch und legte seine Armbrust an wie ein alter Soldat.

Es war still. Zu still, wenn man ihn fragte.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte in die Nacht, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben worauf er genau wartete.

„War vielleicht nur ein Fuchs.“, gab Hagrid zu bedenken.

„Zu schnell für einen Fuchs.“, antwortete Severus.

Kaum, dass die Anspannung in Severus’ Gliedern nachließ gab es einen lauten Knall, er flog zusammen mit Hagrid durch die Luft und landete ausgerechnet auf seiner Beinwunde. Er hätte am liebsten geschrieen, doch dazu fehlte ihm die Luft.

Hände griffen nach ihm. Reflexartig schlug er mit der Faust in die Richtung in der sich der Kopf befunden hätte. Ein Jaulen aus der Dunkelheit. Er hörte das Zischen von Armbrustbolzen und den dumpfen Aufschlag, den sie machten, wenn sie etwas Lebendiges trafen.

In der Finsternis schaffte Severus es endlich seinen Zauberstab wiederzufinden.

„Lumos.“, flüsterte er und blickte auf den sich unter schmerzen windenden Körper einer menschlichen Gestalt. Severus raffte sich auf und trat näher heran.

Es war ein Mann in schwarzer Hose und Pullover. In der Dunkelheit nicht auszumachen. Das Gesicht verriet ihm jedoch, was er war. Ein Vampir.

„Glaubst du es jetzt?!“, rief Severus dem heraneilenden Hagrid entgegen.

Severus stellte den Fuß auf den von Bolzen durchlöcherten Oberkörper des Vampirs. Für ihn äußerst schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich.

„Wer hat dich geschickt?“

Der Vampir blickte Severus und Hagrid schmerzverzerrt an, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

„Bist du ein Späher?“, fragte Severus. Wieder keine Antwort. „Gut, dann eben auf die harte Tour.“

Er stellte sich auf einen der Bolzen und drückte ihn mit dem Fuß tiefer in die Brust des Vampirs. Ein abscheulicher, verzerrter Schrei hallte über die Ländereien.

„Fällt dir jetzt etwas ein?“, fragte Severus.

„Verdammter Mensch, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde unter Folter gestehen?“

„Nun, ich kann auch die Auroren rufen. Denen fällt bestimmt was ein.“, antwortete Severus kalt.

„Tut es! Sollen sie mich verbrennen und meine Knochen zerstören. Das hilft euch auch nicht weiter.“

„Wir sollten die anderen holen.“, warf Hagrid ein.

„Werden wir auch, aber erst, wenn er uns gesagt hat, wer ihn schickt.“ Severus stellte sich auf einen weiteren Bolzen. Das fürchterliche Knacken der Knochen unter der Brust des Vampirs war zu hören.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Vampire hier bis zum Hals mit drin steckt. Also, sag, wer euer Chef ist!“

Der Vampir fletschte die Zähne wie sein wildes Tier und seine roten Augen glommen gefährlich.

„Das wisst ihr bereits, elender Schlächter!“, giftete der Vampir. „Der Dunkle Lord ist hier, bereit sich wieder der Welt zu zeigen. Wir sind nur sein Werkzeug, so wie damals schon.“

Severus beugte sich zu Mann herunter und zog ihm die Bolzen aus dem Körper. Erleichtert atmete der Vampir auf.

„Bring deinem Meister folgende Nachrricht; er wird das, was er so sehr begehrt, niemals finden.“

„Das wird sich zeigen.“, antwortete der Vampir und setzte sich unter schmerzhaftem Stöhnen auf. Er holte ein Päckchen mit Kreidestücken aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ganz normale Tafelkreide. Er nahm ein Stück und Biss es ab. Was für einen Menschen Heiltränke waren, dass war für einen Vampir Kreide. Sie beschleunigte ihren Heilungsprozess enorm. Außer ein paar Schrammen würde bald nichts mehr an ihre Konfrontation erinnern.

„Ihr, Severus Snape, werdet euch jedoch verantworten, für das, was ihr getan habt.“

„Dass ihr Vampire auch immer so nachtragend sein müsst.“, antwortete Severus.

Der Vampir lachte hohl.

„Ich warne euch nur, auf euren Kopf ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Ich werde nicht der Letzte sein, der euch begegnet.“

„Na, da bin ich ja gespannt.“, entgegnete Severus knapp.

Der Vampir erhob sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Ob das eine gute Idee war ihn laufen zu lassen?“, fragte Hagrid.

„Nein, aber vielleicht wird sich gerade dieser irgendwann daran erinnern, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe.“

Severus ging mit Hagrid zurück ins Schloss. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen Zeugen für die Anwesendheit der Vampire.


	10. Meinungsverschiedenheiten

Wenig später fanden sie sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der Alte fuhr gerade aus der Haut, weil Severus den Vampir hatte laufen lassen.

„Völlig inakzeptabel!“, rief Dumbledore erbost.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihn ans Schlosstor nageln?“, konterte Severus.

„Spar dir das!“, schrie der Schulleiter völlig außer sich.

„Wieso sollte ich? Weil ich einmal mehr dem sicheren Tod entkommen bin?“

„Du hättest ihn für eine Befragung herbringen sollen.“

„Warum? Damit er sich ein Bild von uns machen kann und noch mehr erfährt? So ein kleiner Fisch ist das nicht wert, Albus.“

„Sie stehen aber immer noch auf Ihrer Abschussliste, Severus.“, michte sich nun Minerva aus dem Hintergrund ein.

„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich auf irgendwems schwarzer Liste stehe.“, sagte Severus genervt.

Es nervte ihn wirklich. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach alle die Klappe halten?

Albus tigerte hinter seinem Tisch hin und her, mit einem finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, den er bei ihm schon einige Male gesehen hatte. Meist endeten die dazugehörigen Gespräche mit irgendwelchen Auflagen an die sich Severus ohnehin nicht hielt.

„Der Spiegel ist in Sicherheit, niemand hat davon erfahren. Warum also diese Aufregung? Die Vampire sind noch sauer, weil ihr kleines Geheimversteck gesehen habe. Damit kann ich leben. Womit ich nicht leben kann sind kryptische Andeutungen, die besagen, dass Du-weißt-schon-Wer hier im Schloss ist.“, sagte Severus.

Dumbledore hielt inne und stemmte sich auf seinen Pult. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches, aber von der Tonlage her auf jeden Fall Unanständiges, in seinen Bart.

„Severus, Sie werden Potter und Quirell nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, verstanden?!“

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Was hatte er die letzten Monate eigentlich anderes getan? Das war wieder einer jener Momente in denen er Lust hatte Albus an seinem Bart zu packen und durch das Büro zu schleifen.

Er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern drehte sich um und marschierte zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Wissen Sie, Albus, Ihnen ist wohl noch nie in Ihren brillianten Schädel der Gedanke gekommen, dass Sie zu viel verlangen?“

Eine angespannte Ruhe zwischen ihm und Dumbledore entstand. Minerva ging einige Schritte zurück, um im Fall eines Duells nicht in der Schusslinie zu stehen.

„Ich verlange nichts außer Gehorsam, Severus.“

„Und genau da scheiden sich die Geister, nicht wahr?“, konnte es Severus sich nicht verkneifen. „Aber auf eine Erpressung mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an.“

„Wage es ja nicht!“, knurrte Dumbledore.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Leck mich, Albus. Ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet.“, antwortete Severus und verließ das Büro.

\------------------------

Kaum hatte Severus das Büro verlassen brach es aus Albus Dumbledore heraus.

„Diese Insubordination!“

„Vielleicht hat er aber recht, Albus.“, sagte Minerva.

Albus entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„Bist du etwa auf seiner Seite?“

„Ich bin dafür, dass ihr euch wie Erwachsene verhaltet und nicht wie Kinder. Davon habe ich schon genug um mich herum!“

Minerva hatte es satt, die beiden streiten zu sehen, vor allem, da ihre Streitigkeiten immer auf das gleiche hinausliefen.

„Du weißt wie er ist und du weißt auch, dass er am Ende ohnehin macht, was er will. Also, warum dieses Getöse?“

„Weil er mich nicht zu hinterfragen hat, deshalb! Er weiß worauf er sich damals eingelassen hat.“

Snape war immer wieder ein Streitpunkt. Warum? Weil Severus Snape nunmal Severus Snape war. Es war nicht einfach mit ihm zu arbeiten, doch Albus war mindestens so schwierig. Das hörte er nur nicht gern.

„Vielleicht mag er es bloß nicht im Dunkel gelassen zu werden.“, antwortete Minerva vorsichtig.

„Er weiß über die Operation bescheid und was auf dem Spiel steht.“

„Vielleicht reicht ihm das nicht?“

„Was will er denn noch, hm? Ich habe sein verfluchtes Leben gerettet.“

„10 Jahre, Albus. 10 Jahre und nie ein gutes Wort von dir.“

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!“, grollte Dumbledore und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Minerva ging aus dem Büro. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Die beiden würden erstmal eine Weile nicht mehr miteinander reden. So war das jedes Mal. Und sie wollte sich da nicht mehr einmischen. Dieses Klima war ihr einfach zu anstrengend.

\----------------

Die nächsten Tage wechselten Severus und Dumbledore kein Wort miteinander, ganz so wie es Minerva vorausgesehen hatte. Zu den Lehrersitzungen warfen sich die beiden vernichtende Blicke zu, sprachen aber nicht miteinander. Ähnlich war es wenn sie sich auf dem Flur oder in der großen Halle begegneten. Severus wäre dem Alten am liebsten an die Kehle gegangen, ebenso wie Dumbledore ihm. Ihr Verhältnis beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Im Unterricht war Severus zu den Schülern noch gehässiger als sonst und verteilte hier und da wohl ein paar Strafarbeiten zu viel, doch er konnte seine Laune nur schlecht verbergen. Noch schlimmer wurde das Ganze, wenn er daran dachte, dass das er wieder gezwungen wurde sich Qudditsch anzusehen. In der Zeit, die er grölenden Schülern zusah hätte er etwas sinnvolles tun können. Wahlweise Dumbledore verprügeln.

Am Tag des Spiels kam er als Letztes zum Spielfeld um ja nicht in den Trubel zu geraten. Mürrisch stieg er die Tribüne hinauf und setzte sich auf einen Platz fernab des Schulleiters und zeigte ihm demonstrativ die kalte Schulter. Severus verschränkte die Arme und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Quirell. Der blätterte in irgendeinem alten Buch. Stimmt, er hätte sich auch etwas zu lesen mitnehmen sollen. So war das hier doch die reinste Folter!

Die Spieler stellten sich auf. Das Spiel begann. Es wurden Tore geschossen und die Menge jubelte. Der Kommentator brüllte wie besessen in sein Mikro. Wenn Severus einen Tinitus bekam wäre das garantiert auch Dumbledores Schuld. Just wurde er durch erschütterte Aufschreie des Publikums aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Potters Besen zickte herum und noch während Severus dachte, dass das ja ab und an mal passierte, weil magische Artefakte eigen waren sah er zu Quirell, der von der Menge unbeachtet murmelnd auf den Besen starrte. So lief das also! Dieser Wichser wollte Potter vom Besen holen. Nicht, dass er es ihm nicht gegönnt hätte, doch er wusste was zutun war. In seinem Kopf rief er mögliche Gegenzauber ab und hoffte Potter würde sich lang genug halten damit er Quirrel eins überbraten konnte. Severus flüsterte die Gegenflüche, behielt Potter im Auge und bewegte sich langsam in Quirells Richtung auf der Tribüne. Kurz bevor er bei ihm war schoß eine Stichflamme an jemandens Mantel hoch.

Das musste reichen., dachte Severus und schubste seinen brennenden Kollegen in Quirells Richtung. Der verlor den Augenkontakt und brach vor Schreck seinen Zauber ab. Severus nahm den Wassereimer, der für brenndene Notfälle vorgesehen war und am Rand der Tribühne stand, und entleerte das Eiskalte Wasser ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste über seinem Kollegen. Schreie der Entrüstung wurden gegen ihn ausgestoßen, während Quirell aufsprang und das weite suchte. Severus warf den Eimer ohne hinzusehen fort und folgte ihm. Dabei bekam er gar nicht mit das er den armen Flitwick den Eimer an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Das Chaos auf der Tribühne nützte ihnen jedoch beiden.

Quirell rannte in Richtung Wald. Severus folgte ihm und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Stehen bleiben!“, rief er und richtete den Stab auf Quirells Kopf. „Bleib stehen oder ich spreng dir deinen verfluchten Schädel weg!“

Am Waldrand blieb Quirell stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Severus Snape“ Die Stimme hallte um ein Tausendfaches in seinem Kopf wieder. Quirells Stimme war dunkel und unmenschlich verzerrt. „Du wirst diesen Kampf nicht führen. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt!“

Severus fasste sich an den Kopf. Brennende Schmerzen breiteten sich in seinem Gehirn aus aus und er sank schreiend auf die Knie. Er hatte das schon einmal erlebt und Severus hoffte inständig, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete.

„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen also misch dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten ein.“

Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf stiegen weiter an. Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus und wurde ohnmächtig. Er fiel um und blieb leblos im Laub liegen. 

\----------------

Als Severus Snape die Augen wieder öffnete lag er im Krankenflügel. Mal wieder.

Es dauerte einigen Augenblicke bis ihm gewahr wurde wo er war und was passiert ist. Er schreckte auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Sogleich kam Pomfrey angerannt und wollte ihn zurück auf das Bett bugsieren.

„Nein, ich muss zu Dumbledore!“

„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich!“

„Nein!

„Severus ...!“

„Verflucht, nein!“

Er rangelte mit der Krankenschwester und verpasste ihr unwillkürlich eine Ohrfeige. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und er starrte ebenso erschrocken zurück. Der Schock darüber, was er gerade getan hatte kühlte sein Adrenalin wieder runter, doch er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

„Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte Severus und stürzte so wie er war - in Unterwäsche - aus dem Raum und rannte in Dumbledores Büro. Dort tagten gerade die anderen Lehrer und redeten über das Geschehene. Als Severus in das Büro stürzte trat eine irritierte Stille ein. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er hier halbnackt herumstand, beschloss aber es zu ignorieren.

„Quirell, wo ist er? Wir müssen sofort ...!“

„Severus, beruhigen Sie sich.“, antwortete Dumbledore mit aller Gelassenheit.

„Nein, ich weiß was er vor hat, wer er ist!“

„U-und w-w-wer solll-te ich sein?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass Quirell die ganze Zeit im Sessel vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte. Er machte wieder den ewig verdatterten Eindruck wie immer, doch Severus hatte sein wahres Gesicht gesehen.

„Was hat er euch erzählt?“

„Ihnen wurde auf den Kopf geschlagen.“, sagte Minerva.

„Was? Nein! Er war es!“

„A-also jetzt ü-übertrr-trreiben Sie aber!“

„Er ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein.“

„Severus, Ruhe bewahren!“ Minerva legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Schultern und zog ihn in Ihre Richtung.

„Was zum Teufel zun Sie da?“, fragte Albus scharf.

„Er ist nicht der blöde Stotterer, den er uns immer vorspielt. Er war in meinem Kopf!“

„D-der Sch-schlag muss a-aber heftig ge-gewesen sein, w-was?

Severus fuhr herum. In seinem Körper tobte erneut das Adrenalin.

„Du elender ...“

Er stürzte sich auf den Turbanträger und packte ihn an seiner Robe. Minerva und Hooch zogen ihn von Quirell weg und verschränkten seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken wie zwei Polizisten, die einen Randalierer abführen wollten.

„S-sie sind ver-rückt! Völlig Irre!“ Quierell erhob sich und richtete seinen Turban. „Pr-profes-sor Dumbl-edore, S-sie sollten ihn mal un-untersuchen lassen. Im St. Mungos g-gibt es j-ja Spezialisten ...“

Severus trat nach ihm, erwichte Quirell jedoch nicht. Dieser wich in Richtung der Tür zurück.

„I-ich bin da-dann im La-labor. U-und halten S-sie diesen K-kerl von mir f-fern!“

Quirell verließ das Büro und der Griff der beiden Frauen um seine Arme lockerte sich.

„Verdammt, Snape!“, polterte Dumbledore los. „Das Timing hätte kaum schlechter sein können.“

Severus begriff nicht.

„Er hatte sich bereits mehrfach widersprochen. Den Auftritt hätte es nicht gebraucht.“

„Sie haben Ihn nicht erlebt. Diese Stimme nicht gehört. Das war Voldemort. Er ist mit Quirell hierher gekommen! Verstehen Sie? Als Wirt! Er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben bis Potter tot und er den Stein hat!“

Severus setzte sich in den Sessel am Kamin und raufte sich das Haar.

„Damals bei den Todessern ... so hat er den Leuten seinen Willen aufgezwungen. Ihr wisst nicht wie das ist!“

„Sie erleben jetzt doch hoffentlich keinen Rückfall?“, kommentierte Dumbledore. Severus hätte ihn am Liebsten geschlagen. 

„Der Mann der Quirell einmal war wird schon bald nicht mehr existieren, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist. Sie können das nicht zulassen!“

„Ich gebe es ja zu, Sie hatten mit allem Recht. Mit den Vampiren, mit dem Seelenfresser. Ist es das, was Sie hören wollen? Soll ich mich entschuldigen?“

„Sie mieses, arrogantes Stück Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Severus urplötzlich. „Ihnen ist völlig egal, was mit uns passiert solange Sie ihren Willen bekommen. Und selbst wenn Quirell sich in seine Bestandteile zersetzt, hauptsache Albus Dumbledore hat bekommen, was er will!“

Severus erhob sich und trat auf den Schulleiter zu. Minerva blickte ihn warnend an.

„Das wird uns alle noch teuer zu stehen kommen, Sie inbegriffen!“

„Wollen Sie mir drohen?“, fragte Dumbledore kalt.

„Womit kann man einer Maschine schon drohen?“ Severus wandte sich angewidert ab und verließ das Büro. So verpasste er den wütenden Blick des Schulleiters, den man seit Jahrzehnten nicht so beleidigt hatte.


	11. Wahrheit

Der erste Schnee fiel in Hogwarts bereits Anfang November und wie jedes Jahr schmissen die Wolken jeden Tag mindestens einen Meter von dem weißen Mist herunter. Severus hasste Schnee, erst recht wenn es derart viel war. Hagrid schaufelte Gänge in die Massen und schon bald erinnerte Hogwarts und sein Umland an eine vereiste Rekonstruktion der Schützengräben von Verdun. Zumindest stellte Severus sich so den Ersten Weltkrieg vor. Enge Gräben und kein Entkommen. Das einzig Positive war, dass er so Quirell leichter im Auge behalten konnte. Nach außen hin spielte er immer noch den vertrottelten Turbanträger, doch Severus wusste wessen Stimme er in seinem Kopf gehört hatte. Er verfolgte Quirell nun auf Schritt und Tritt. Der Winter schränkte ihr Bewegungsspektrum zum Glück erheblich ein.

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten zogen erstaulich unspektakulär ins Land. Weder Potter noch Quirell stachen durch besondere Ereignisse hervor, was in Severus eine gewisse Grundskepsis auslöste. Schließlich wartete er schon seit Wochen auf Ärger - und der kam nicht!

Severus saß in seinem Büro und arbeitete sich gerade durch den üblichen schulinternen Papierkram, der nach dem Unterricht anfiel als sich die Tür ohne anzuklopfen öffnete. John trat ein und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich vor das Pult.

„Na Professor, wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte sein Sohn.

„Was?“

„Ich soll von Mom fragen, ob es sich lohnt dieses Jahr auf dich zu warten.“

Severus legte den Stift weg und blickte John erschöpft an.

„Hier ist im Augenblick die Hölle los, Junge.“

„Ich deute das als ein Nein.“, antwortete John. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?“

„Was soll los sein?“

„Selbst ein Blinder sieht, dass es dir scheiße geht - also noch mehr als sonst, meine ich.“

„Du schaffst es immer wieder aufmunternde Worte zu finden.“ Severus rief sich die Augen und atmete erschöpft aus. Seit dem Qudditsch-Spiel hatte er wenig geschlafen und war permanent auf den Beinen. Wenn selbst die Schüler schon merkten, dass er durch den Wind war konnten Quirell und Dumbledore wahrscheinlich in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch.

„Hat es mit den Vampiren zutun?“, fragte John neugierig.

„Wir wollten da nicht mehr drüber reden.“

„Du kannst ruhig sagen, ob die Apokalypse naht. Das verkrafte ich schon.“

Wie gern wäre er über die Feiertage von hier abgehauen, doch nach dem, was er veranstaltet hatte war das völlig ausgeschlossen.

„Die Apokalypse nicht, aber jede menge Ärger.“ Severus machte eine kurze Pause. „Sag Jenny, dass ich sie vermisse, aber hier nicht weg kann.“

John verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Augen verdrehte. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

„Warum schmeißt du eigentlich nicht hin?“, fragte John gerade heraus.

„John, die Diskussion, nicht jetzt.“ Severus versuchte es all die Jahre seinem Sohn immer wieder zu erklären, sparte jedoch Details aus, weil er fürchtete ihn so in Gefahr zu bringen. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum John immer wieder von Neuem damit anfing. Sein Sohn bohrte alle paar Monate in die gleiche Wunde, doch Severus hatte sich selbst versprochen ihn da nicht mit hinein zu ziehen. Komme was wolle.

„Ich versteh dich nicht. Warum ...“

Severus schnitt ihm mit einer straffen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Eines Tages kann ich es dir vielleicht erzählen, aber nicht jetzt.“

John machte ein genervtes Geräusch und erhob sich. Ohne seinen Vater noch einmal anzusehen stiefelte er aus dem Zimmer.

Severus ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug wütend gegen den Tisch. Gott, wie er das alles hasste!

\----------------

John saß mit seinen Freunden Ben und George im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und grollte innerlich vor sich hin. Während die beiden an einem Tisch lautstark Zauberschach spielten („Hör auf, zu betrügen, du Honk!“ - „Mach ich gar nicht, du spielst zu schlecht!“) hatte sich John auf das Sofa gelegt, die Beine überschlagen und dachte einmal mehr daran, was sein Vater für ein Idiot war. Als sei es nicht schlimm genug, dass er immer den Boten für seine Mutter spielen musste, noch mehr hasste er es, wenn Severus das ganze Abtat ohne gute Gründe zu nennen. Was gab es über die Feiertrage so besonderes an dieser verfickten Schule zutun? Gerade er! Severus Snape war doch wahrscheinlich DER Lehrer, dem man ansah, dass er seinen Job hasste und doch blieb er. John hatte das noch nie kapiert. Immer nur diese Ausreden von wegen „Dumbledore was schulden“. Drauf geschissen!

„He, John!“, rief George zu ihm herrüber. „Heute Abend Eberkopf?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung. Momentan hatte er nur Lust seinen Vater eine reinzuhauen, nach Feiern war ihn hingegen überhaupt nicht.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?“, fragte Ben.

„Das übliche.“, antwortete John. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer bringt mich um den Verstand.“

„Nicht nur dich, er schuldet uns noch was. Du wolltest ihn doch fragen.“

John winkte ab.

„Du weißt, was er gesagt hat. Steckt eure Nase nicht mehr da rein.“, antwortete John.

„Und seit wann interessiert dich seine Meinung?“

„Seitdem ich gesehen habe, was auf dem Quidditschfeld passiert ist und außerdem habt ihr gehört, was danach mit ihm geschehen ist.“

Alle drei schwiegen sie. Der Vorfall mit Potter war seit Wochen DAS Gesprächsthema und dass man seinen Vater im Wald gefunden hatte, wo er behauptete Voldemort gesehen zu haben. Eigentlich wollte John ihn darauf ansprechen, doch stattdessen kniff er jedes Mal, wenn er es tun wollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht? Das war zu groß für ein paar Teenager.

„Schach Matt.“, sagte George und schubste Bens König um.

„Blöder Wichser!“, ereiferte der sich daraufhin.

„Nein, keine Wichse, nur Strategie.“, entgegnete George.

„Du blöder ...“

John erhob sich. Er hatte keine Lust auf das Geblaffe der beiden.

„He, wo willst du ...?“, setzte George an, doch John hatte sich schon seine Jacke geschnappt und war durch die Tür verschwunden.

John machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Stiefelte erst durch das Schloss und dann durch den hohen Schnee. Er bog Richtung Eberkopf ab und trat ein. In der Tür erstarrte er. An der Theke saß Severus mit einer Flasche Whiskey und trank auf Ex. John wusste nicht, ob er auf diese Begenung wirklich Lust hatte, noch dazu, wenn sein Vater ohnehin schon etwas intus hatte. Betrunken war er oft noch unerträglicher.

„He, Junge, willst du Wurzeln schlagen?“, blaffte ein Stammgast und rempelte ihn um. John stolperte durch die offene Tür in den Schankraum, wo geschäftiges Treiben herrschte. Oft war der Eberkopf schlecht besucht und wenn dann nur von zwielichtigen Gestalten. Schüler gingen hier in der Regel nicht her, weil viele Angst hatten sie könnten mit Gesindel gesehen werden. John ahnte warum es Severus hier gefiel und warum er sich hier volllaufen ließ. Keine lästigen Zeugen, die herumtratschen könnten, dass der Zaubertranklehrer ab und an mal über den Durst trank.

John ging auf die Theke zu und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden.

„Abe, noch einen!“, rief Severus und hielt Aberforth das Glas hin.

„Junge, für heute hast du genug.“

„Stimmd jar nischd!“

„Doch, mein Bruder ist es nicht wert, dass man sich wegen ihm die Leber ruiniert.“

„Pah!“ Severus klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Theke. „Der had mein Läben eh schon ruinierd, da gommd es auf ein Glas nischd an! Diese feige Made. Schigd misch su allem vor, zerdrümmerd das Geschirr und isch solls dann wegräum. Isch habs sadd, Abe, ich habs so sadd!“

„Das ist Albus wie ich ihn kenne.“, gab Aberforth zu bedenken.

„Isch mein, da reisd man sisch Jaaahrä für diesen Wiedorling den Arsch auf und dann is es ihm nie jenuch! Mein Sohn hassd mich, meine Frau säh isch nie un am Ände geh’n wir alle drauff weil der Dungle Lord zurück gommd!“

Plötzlich kehrte eine gespenstische Stille ein. Die Kombination „Dunkler Lord“ und „zurück kommen“ war selbst hier, aus dem Mund eines betrunkenen Lehrers, wirkungsvoll.

Ein großer in eine schwarze Robe gehüllter Zauberer mit Narben im Gesicht tippte Severus auf die Schulter.

„Was’n?“

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du sagst, Snape!“ 

„Willsu was von mir? Dann gomm doch!“

Aberforth ging beherzt dazwischen und brachte die beiden auf Abstand.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jungs. Er ist besoffen wie ein Aal, da labert er manchmal so was.“

„Über die Rückkehr des Schwarzen Meisters macht man nicht mal betrunken Witze.“, antwortete der Magier erbost. „Und schon gar nicht jemand wie du, Snape!“

„Weissu was du misch gannsd?“ Severus zeigte dem Mann den erhobenen Mittelfinger.

Das war zu viel des Guten. Der Magier schubste Aberforth beiseite und packte Severus Snape am Kragen.

„Du beschissener Idiot! Glaubst du, dass ist alles nur Spaß?“

Severus verpasste seinem Widersacher eine ordentliche Kopfnuss. Der Magier in Schwarz ging benommen zu Boden.

„Isch hab ihn jesehen, glar?! Isch hab seine beschissne Stimme in meinem Gopf gehört! Ihr halded misch alle für bescheuert, glar, was anners erwarde isch auch gar nischt von einem Haufen versoffner Piraten!“

Das sagte ja gerade der Richtige, dachte John, der am anderen Ende der Theke saß und die Rangellei beobachtete.

„Jetzt fängt er schon wieder damit an!“, schimpfte der Magier, der am Boden lag. Blut rieselte aus seiner Nase. „Bei Merlin, Aberforth, stoff ihm doch mal das Maul!“

„Komm, der Spaß ist vorbei!“ Aberforth drängte Severus mit sanfter Gewalt vom Thresen weg. Der nahm jedoch noch seine leere Whiskeyflasche mit, bevor er zur Tür schwankte.

„Aber sagd dann nisch isch hädde euch nischt jewarnd!“, rief Severus als er auf der Schwelle stand.

„Verpiss dich endlich!“, rief ihm der Magier mit der blutenden Nase hinterher.

Zum Abschluss zeigte Severus noch mal seinen Mittelfinger, bevor er aus der Kneipe verschwand.

John stand auf und folgte seinem Vater mit einigem Abstand aus dem Eberkopf. Draußen warf Severus die leere Flasche gegen eine Wand, wo sie klirrend zersprang und wankte durch die engen und verlassenen Gassen auf denen er offenbar keine Schüler vermutete. Schließlich ließ er sich auf einer Bank sinken und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seine Knie.

„Urgh, Scheiße!“ Mit einem lauten Würgen erbrach Severus sich vor seine Füße. Der ganze Whiskey und das Mittagessen landeten auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster.

„Ich muss eschd damid aufhören.“, würgte Severus leise vor sich hin.

„Ganz deiner Meinung.“, antwortete John und trat aus dem Schatten.

Severus sagte nichts, sondern sah seinen Sohn nur schweigend an.

„Ich hab gehört, was du in der Kneipe gesagt hast.“, überwand sich John.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen als würde er sich selbst um etwas bitten.

„Was war da los?“, fragte John.

„Ich denge nichd, dass jetzd der richtige Zeitpungd dafür isd.“

„Für dich ist es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt.“, antwortete John.

Severus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen.

„Na gud, aber nichd hier.“

Er erhob sich taumelnd und wäre fast auf seinem Erbrochenen ausgerutscht. John konnte das nicht mit ansehen wie er sich so gehen ließ. Er stützte Severus und ging mit ihm die Gasse hinunter.

„Isch genn ‘ne Stelle ganz in der Nähe. Im Schloss is es nischd sicher.“

Offenbar war es nach wie vor sein ernst, dass er Voldemort gesehen haben wollte.

Severus führte ihn zu einem abgelegenen Stück in der Nähe des Waldes. Es war ein Waldpfad, der am Hang zur Heulenden Hütte mündete. John kannte die Geschichten über das klagende Ungetüm, glaubte sie jedoch nicht. Zu zweit schlugen sie sich über den Pfad hinauf zu dem alten Herrenhaus von dem alle anderen schlotternd Abstand nahmen. Die windschiefe Jugendstilvilla war kurz vorm zusammenfallen. Die Scheiben waren eingeworfen, Türen und Fenster vernagelt.

Severus ließ sich vor dem Eingang auf die Treppe sinken und kramte die Zigaretten aus seiner Manteltasche. Ob das Nikotin aber wirklich helfen würde, dass er wieder nüchtern wurde, da hatte John so seine Zweifel.

Severus steckte sich eine in den Mund und hantierte verzweifelt mit seinem Feuerzeug herum. John konnte es schließlich nicht mehr mit ansehen, nahm ihm das Feuerzeug weg und entzündete es mit einer einzigen Fingerbewegung.

„Hier.“ John hielt ihm das Feuer hin und Severus zündete sich seine Zigarette an. Er nahm einige Züge und atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.“, sagte Severus.

„Zur Abwechslung vielleicht mal bei der Wahrheit.“, antwortete John.

„Tja, die Wahrheit, die ist kompliziert.“ Severus nahm einen weiteren Zug, besah seine zitternden Finger und blickte über die schneeweiße Landschaft ehe er weitersprach. „Ich bin kein Lehrer, war nie einer. Dumbledore hielt das für eine gute Tarnung, aber ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das Unsinn war. Jemand wie ich Lehrer. Einen größeren Jammerlappen hat diese Schule wahrscheinlich nie gesehen.“

John schwieg, blickte seinen Vater bloß schweigend an. Er wartete, was da kommen mochte.

„Vor meiner Zeit hier war ich die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Sein Adjutant.“

John hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber sich nicht damit. Er war so überrascht, dass er nicht wusste, ob er schockiert sein sollte oder nicht. Severus hingegen redete einfach weiter.

„Im Krieg treffen wir manchmal schlechte Entscheidungen. Meine war es mich hinter einem Wahnsinnigen zu verstecken, meine Familie und meine Freunde, auch deine Mutter im Stich zu lassen. Ich dachte, ich komm da schon irgendwie durch ohne den Löffel abzugeben. Das ging eine Weile gut, aber irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich habe mich frühs im Spiegel angesehen und wusste nicht mehr wer ich war. Und irgendwann kam der Tag an dem ich mich entscheiden musste; wollte ich wie die anderen ihm weiter hinterherlaufen in der Hoffnung, dass man uns schon verschonen würde, wenn wir den Krieg verlieren oder würde ich mich wenigstens einmal im Leben zusammenreißen? Ich bin kein guter Mensch, John. Ich habe es immer versucht, aber irgendwie ist immer alles schief gelaufen.“

Severus schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen. John stand da wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

„Ich bin immer davon gelaufen.“, sagte Severus nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. „Mein ganzes Leben bin ich davongelaufen und nun holen mich meine Dämonen wieder ein.“

„Du ... was ist nach dem Krieg passiert?“, fasste John all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Ich bin übergelaufen, noch vor dem Ende. Dumbledore hat vor Gericht für mich gebürgt damit ich nicht nach Askaban muss. Für ihn war ich ein wichtiger Trumpf. Ich saß im innersten Kreis und hatte genug Informationen, um den Krieg zu beenden. Zum Schluss hat ihn ein Kind beendet, das kaum sitzen konnte.“

John sah nach unten auf seine Füße. Ihm ging in diesem Augenblick so viel durch den Kopf. Hatte sein Vater sich freiwillig den Todessern angeschlossen? Hatte er viele Menschen getötet? Waren all die Geschichten wahr, die man sich über Voldemort erzählte?

„Ich bin hier, weil Dumbledore mich immer noch als Informant schätzt, John. Ich mache für ihn die Drecksarbeit, während ich so tue als würde ich auch nur irgendetwas von Pädagogik verstehen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht gehen kann? Warum ich all die Jahre nicht bei euch sein konnte? Er hat mich am Haken. Wenn ich nicht mache, was er verlangt, war’s das. Ein Wort von Dumbledore und ich verschwinde für das was ich getan habe für immer in Askaban.“

„Ich hasse dich nicht.“, brach es plötzlich aus John heraus. Er spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. „Ich dachte nur all die Jahre, dass du mich nie gewollt hast und deshalb fortgegangen bist.“

Severus sah auf und blickte ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Trauer an.

„John, nein ... ich ...“ Seine Stime erstarb.

„Ich habe nie verstanden warum sie mit dir zusammen geblieben ist, wo dein eigner Sohn doch ein Fehler war, den du nicht wolltest!“ Nun begann John offen zu weinen. Er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Severus warf die Zigarette weg und umarmte seinen Sohn so wie es nur ein Vater tun konnte. Er drückte ihn an seine Brust und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Du warst kein Fehler.“, sagte Severus erstickt. „Sondern das Beste, was ich in all den Jahren zustande gebracht habe.“ 

John riss sich von ihm los und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich so aufwachsen sehen können wie ich es gewollt hätte. Ich würde alles tun, um nur die Zeit nachholen zu können, die ich hätte bei dir sein sollen.“

„Wusste Mom davon?“, fragte John unvermittelt. „Hat sie das alles gewusst?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus niedergeschlagen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich so beschützen. Deshalb habe ich sie auch nie geheiratet. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass ich eine Familie habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte das alles allein auf mich nehmen.“

John schluchzte und ließ sich in den Schnee sinken. Sie hatten ihn so lange angelogen. Alle beide! John wusste nicht auf wen er wütender war, auf Severus oder seine Mutter.

„Steh auf. Du erkältest dich.“ Severus zog ihn auf die Beine. „Bitte erzähle niemanden hiervon.“

Gott bewahre! John war schließlich nicht irre! Sollte er etwa zu seinen Freunden gehen und sagen: „Hey, mein Vater ist in Wirklichkeit Severus Snape und der ein Todesser, der jetzt für Dumbledore arbeitet!“ Das war alles so absurd!

„Falls du jemanden zum reden brauchst ...“, begann Severus unterbrach sich dann aber selbst. Er schien selbst gemerkt zu haben wie deplaziert das wirkte.

„Sag mir nur eins, warum bist du damals gegangen? Vor meiner Geburt.“

„Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt. Ich liebe sie noch immer. Ich war ein Idiot, der dachte, er können seine Mitmenschen schützen, wenn er sie verlässt. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass sie schwanger war, verstehst du? Es hatte nichts mit dir zutun.“

„Also war es doch ein Fehler.“, antworete John und rieb sich die Augen.

Severus steckte die Hände in die Taschen und blickte zu Boden. Er rang mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.

„Nein.“, antwortete Severus langsam. „John, du musst mir glauben, dass ich es nicht wusste. Hätte sie mir gesagt, dass sie von mir ein Kind erwartet, mein Leben hätte vermutlich eine ganz andere Wendung genommen.“

„Du hast sie gefickt und dann allein gelassen!“, rief John wütend. Er wusste nicht warum er plötzlich so wütend war. Hasste er seinen Vater? Ja, manchmal hasste er ihn für seine Distanziertheit und dafür, dass er seinen Sohn verleugnete. Er hatte es ja schließlich gerade zugegeben. Wollte er ihn schützen? John glaubte ihm den Teil mit dem Todesser sofort, doch alles andere wirkte verwirrend.

„John, bitte ...“ Severus wollte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch er schlug sie fort.

„Lass mich in Frieden!“

Unter Tränen drehte John sich um und rannte davon. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören. John rannte den Pfad hinunter. Weinend und völlig in sich aufgelöst. Als er Hogsmead erreichte stoppte er und blickte über die Schulter. Folgte sein Vater ihm? Niemand war zu sehen.

„Na, wenn das nicht eine von den Zecken ist?“, rief plötzlich jemand. „Hat dir die Abreibung letztes Mal nicht gereicht?“

John wandte sich um. Vor ihm stand eine Gruppe bulliger Slytherins, die ihn mindestens einen Kopf überragten. Sie trugen dicke Annorakts und hatten sich mit ihren Hausschals vermummt. Er kannte sie nicht, doch er ahnte worauf sie anspielten. Der Konzertüberfall im Herbst. Und auch jetzt waren sie auf Blut aus.

„Fick dich!“, rief John unter Tränen.

„Schaut mal, der kleine Scheißer flennt. Was ist los? Ich dachte, ihr Zecken seid so hart drauf?“

Einer der Jungs schubste ihn. John fiel nach hinten. Instinktiv schlug er schützend die Arme über den Kopf und wartete auf ihre Schläge und Tritte.

„He, was glaubt ihr, was ihr da tut?“ Das war Severus.

So groß sie auch waren als sich ihr Hauslehrer vor ihnen aufbaute wurden sie plötzlich ganz klein.

Die Jungen blickten Snape über ihre Schals hinweg abwartend an. Trauten sich nicht davonzulaufen oder etwas zu sagen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Und jetzt haut ab und sucht euch jemanden in eurer Größe!“

Die Slytherins rannten davon als sei der Teufel hinten ihnen her. Severus bückte sich zu seinem Sohn herunter und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!“, sagte John, riss sich von ihm los und stampfte in Richtung Schloss davon.

 

\----------------

 

Severus Snape saß zusammen mit seiner Schäferhündin im Zug Richtung Heroldshire und kraulte sie in Gedanken hinter den Ohren. Die Reaktion seines Sohnes auf ihr Gespräch nagte an ihm. Er hatte gehofft die Wahrheit würde ihr Verhältnis etwas entspannen, doch gerade das Gegenteil war eingetreten.

Severus musste telefonieren. Mit der Person, die er jetzt am dringensten brauchte, die aber einige hundert Kilometer von ihm entfernt war; Jennifer.

In Heroldshire stieg er aus dem Zug, ging in das Hinterzimmer in der üblichen Kneipe und wählte Jennys Privatnummer.

„Franco.“, meldete sie sich.

„Jenny, hier ist Severus.“

„Sev, was ist passiert?“, fragte sie besorgt. Sie wusste, dass wenn er anrief etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste.

„Ich habe John die Wahrheit erzählt.“ Severus rang mit sich. „Er hasst mich.“

„Bitte beruhig dich.“, beschwor sie ihn. Sie hörte die bebende Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, Jenny, dieses Mal nicht. Du hättest ihn erleben sollen. Er glaubt, dass ich ihn nie gewollt habe. Wusstest du das?“

Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich habe immer versucht mich so um ihn zu kümmern wie ich konnte. Ich wollte nie, dass er denkt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, ihn für einen Fehler halte.“ Severus konnte seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr überspielen. John hatte ihn mit seinem Verhalten eine so tiefe Wunde zugefügt, dass er glaubte, er würde daran sterben. „Wenn er zurück kommt, dann sag ihm bitte, dass ich ihn liebe.“

Schluchzend legte er auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Leia spürte seinen Schmerz und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Hunde fühlten instinktiv, wenn es ihren Herren schlecht ging.

Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr so allein gefühlt. Severus trug täglich eine Maske, überspielte seinen Schmerz mit Zynismus, Alkohol und Zigaretten, doch manche Wunden waren einfach zu tief, um zu heilen. Sie brachen immer wieder auf und förderten das zu Tage, was doch verborgen bleiben sollte. All sein Schmerz und seine Verletzlichkeit, die er nie offenbaren wollte, weil er wusste wie angreifbar ihn das machte. Für Leute wie Dumbledore wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen. Es machte ihn erpressbar und genau das wollte er nicht. Er konnte sich niemanden offenbaren. Jennifer und John waren seine einzigen Verbindungen in eine Welt außerhalb dieses Schauspiels, dass er hier tagtäglich ablieferte. Gäbe es sie nicht, er hätte schon längst den letzten Rest seines Verstandes verloren und wäre von einer Brücke gesprungen. Nun aber entglitt ihm sein Sohn und sein Schmerz brach mit voller Kraft aus ihm heraus.

Leia stupste ihn mit ihrer Nase an als wolle sie ihn aufmuntern, doch Severus beachtete sie nicht. Er konnte nicht. Er spürte die Dunkelheit aufsteigen und sie verschlag ihn einmal mehr.

 

\----------------

 

Die gesamte nächste Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien fühlte sich John wie gerädert. Er hätte am Liebsten das Gespräch mit seinem Vater vergessen, doch es ging ihm ständig durch den Kopf.

Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte Severus’ Geschichte nachprüfen und das konnte er wohl am einfachsten in der Bibliothek. Dort gab es ein Zeitungsarchiv, das um die 50 Jahre zurück reichte. Wenn Severus Snape ein hochrangiger Todesser war, dann würde sein Name schon irgendwo auftauchen.

So wühlte sich John über Tage hinweg durch alte Ausgaben des Tagespropheten ohne auf die Fragen seiner Freunde einzugehen, was er denn da suche. Schließlich fand er es, eine Artikelreihe über die Todesserprozesse, Ende der 80er Jahre. Dort fand er auch gleich mehrere Bilder auf denen sein Vater zu sehen war. Kahl geschoren und ausgemerkelt von der Untersuchungshaft in Askaban. In Anzug und Krawatte stand er vor dem Richter, doch sein Blick wirkte trüb und unwirklich. Die Autoren spekulierten darüber, ob Snape nur ein Mitwisser war oder er auch maßgeblich an Operationen beteiligt war, was sein Todesurteil gewesen wäre. Sein Verteidiger war jedoch niemand anderes als Dumbledore und setzte sich vor Gericht für ihn ein. Wieder spekulierte man, ob Dumbledore als hochrangiger Hexenmeister etwas zu verbergen habe und ihn aus einem speziellen Grund vertrete, immerhin sei er auch Anführer des Widerstandes gewesen und habe die Todesser bis aufs Blut bekämpft. Es folgen Interviews, Darstellungen und Gegendarstellungen, hitzige, emotionale Debatten. Der Krieg war vorbei, doch die Menschen wollten Blut sehen für all das Leid, dass über sie gebracht wurde. Es wurde als ungerecht empfunden, dass ausgerechnet der Vize des Dunklen lords ungeschoren davonkommen sollte. Man forderte seinen Kopf, doch Dumbledore zog ihn aus der Schlinge. Zumindest diesbezüglich hatte sein Vater nicht gelogen.

John schnitt die entsprechenden Artikel aus und steckte sie in den Rucksack, ehe er aus der Bibliothek verschwand. Madam Pince hätte ihm das Fell über die Ohren gezogen, wenn sie das gesehen hätte.

Am letzten Schultag klopfte John nach dem Unterricht an der Tür zu Severus’ Büro.

„Herein.“, grollte es von innen.

John öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und blickte seinen Vater an, der am Schreibtisch saß. Er sah mindestens so fertig aus wie John selbst. Sie schwiegen sich einen Augenblick einander an, ehe John einen der Artikel aus dem Rucksack zog und ihm auf den Schreibtisch legte.

„Du hast nicht gelogen.“, sagte John. „Also warst du wirklich einer von denen.“

Severus nahm den Ausschnitt in die Hand und blickte das Foto mit seinem früheren Selbst darauf an.

„Das ist lange her, John.“, sagte Severus ruhig. Er blickte ihn nicht in die Augen, sondern tat so als würde er den Artikel lesen, doch vermutlich wollte er nur den Blickkontakt vermeiden. „Ich würde diese vier Jahre gern ungeschehen machen.“

„Stimmt es, was sie schreiben? Hast du viele Menschen getötet?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus erstickt. „Wie ich schon sagte; ich bin kein guter Mensch, doch ich habe in den letzten 11 Jahren versucht es wieder gut zu machen.“

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe.“, antwortete John. „Ich war nur so wütend. All die Jahre wurde ich von euch angelogen.“

Severus schluckte und gab ihm den Artikel zurück.

„Du darfst wütend sein, aber pass auf, dass es dich nicht auffrisst. Das endet nicht gut.“

John nickte. Es tat ihm wirklich leid. Das sagte er nicht nur so dahin, um des Burgfriedens Willen, denn er sah nun wie die Puzzleteile sich zusammenfügten. Sein Vater mochte ein Idiot sein, doch er war ein aufrichtiger Idiot.

„Sag deiner Mutter schöne Grüße, wenn du sie siehst. Sag ihr, dass ich schon klar komme.“

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass das nicht stimmt, Severus.“, antwortete John.

Severus erwiederte seinen Blick traurig, sagte abernichts darauf. Insgeheim wusste er, dass sein Sohn recht hatte.

John nickte nur und erhob sich. Es war Zeit zu gehen und die Sachen zu packen.


	12. Köder und Fallen

John Franco stand vor dem Bahnhof Kings Cross und hielt nach dem blauen VW seiner Mutter ausschau. Es war Nachmittag und der Arbeiterverkehr in London erstickte einmal mehr jede Art von gezielter Fortbewegung. Manchmal kam es vor, dass er noch ewig wartete, doch heute bog seine Mutter nahezu pünklich ein und hielt an der Haltebucht für Taxis. John öffnete die Beifahrertür und warf seinen Rücksack nach hinten.

Während sie fuhren herrschte angespanntes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sicher hatte Severus ihr erzählt, was passiert war.

Als sie endlich in ihrem Haus in dem Londoner Vorort ankamen machte John den ersten Schritt.

„Er hat mir alles erzählt.“, sagte er zu seiner Mutter. Sie standen in der Küche und er ließ seinen Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten und bugsierte ihn auf einem der Stühle am Tisch.

„Ich weiß.“, antwortete seine Mutter ruhig.

„Warum habt ihr mich so lange gelogen, Mom? Hättet ihr es mir nicht von Anfang an erzählen können?“

„Dein Vater und ich dachten es ist besser, wenn du möglichst wenig erfährst.“

„Zu meinem Schutz? Das hat er mir auch gesagt.“, antwortete John ungehalten. „Hat er dir erzählt, dass er ein Todesser ist?“

„Ja.“, sagte seine Mutter kurz angebunden.

„Und du verzeihst ihm?“

„John, wir waren noch Teenager als er fortging. Er hat es versucht mir zu erklären und wahrscheinlich wusste er wie sehr er mich damit verletzte. Vier Jahre lang war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt bis er in genau das Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde in dem ich gearbeitet habe.“

John schwieg.

„Sie haben ihn gebrochen. Als er aus dem Gefängnis kam hatte er versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich bin nicht abergläubisch, aber als ich ihn damals im Krankenhaus wiedererkannte dachte ich, dass das wohl Schicksal sein musste. Als ich ihm sagte, dass er ein Kind hat war er völlig aufgelöst.“

„Wollte er mich?“, fragte John.

„Er hat dich immer geliebt, auch wenn er das dir nie zeigen konnte.“

John setzte sich.

„Es ist nur ... manchmal ist er distanziert, dann wieder wütend und herablassend. Ich weiß nie woran ich bei ihm bin. Manchmal denke ich, dass er lieber keinen Sohn hätte.“

„John ...“ Seine Mutter atmete schwer. „Sag das nicht. Du bist ihm wichtiger als alles andere.“

John schwieg. Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich etwas. All die Wut und Verwirrung, die er in den letzten Tagen empfunden hatte wandelten sich nur langsam zu Verständnis. Er wusste nicht, ob er es gutheißen sollte, was sie getan hatten. Dass sie ihn 13 Jahre lang belogen hatten und doch konnte er ihnen glauben. Seiner Mutter glaubte er, dass sie ihn liebte. Seinem Vater glaubte er, dass er seine Zeit als Todesser bereute.

\-------------------

Severus hasste Weihnachten. Ganz besonders hasste er es jedoch dieses Jahr. Als sei es nicht genug, dass alle um ihn herum in geheuchelter Glückseligkeit schwelgten, dachte er auch pausenlos über das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn nach.

Vielleicht war es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen, dass er und Jennifer dachten sie könnten ihn anlügen und kämen damit durch. Irgendwann musste es rauskommen, allerdings hatte Severus nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geschehen würde. Er dachte, dass er dieses Gespräch noch ein paar Jahre hätte aufschieben können. Pustekuchen!

Severus ging seine üblichen Routen im Schloss ab, ohne genau zu wissen, was er damit eigentlich erreichen wollte. Die meisten Schüler waren ohnehin nicht da, nur die Unglückseligen, die keine Eltern hatten oder mit ihnen nicht klar kamen blieben.

Unvermittelt blieb Severus stehen. Im Flur vor ihm stand Quirell und sah aus dem Fenster. Er bemerkte ihn nicht.

„Nein, nein, ich kann nicht.“, sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Oh, Herr, bitte ... mach, dass es weg geht. Oh, ich bitte Euch ...“

Quirell wandte sich um und blickte Severus erschrocken in die Augen. Sie sahen sich einander einen Augenblick an. Eine geradezu entflammbar, heftige Spannung lag in der Luft. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und es würde Krachen.

„Nein.“, hauchte Quirell. Eine seltsame Angst lag in seiner Stimme. Nicht diese verdatterte Ängstlichkeit, die er sonst immer spielte, sondern echte, furchteinflößende Angst.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte Quirell los. Severus setzte ihm nach. Sie hetzten den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinunter, durch einen weiteren Korridor. Geister und Gemälde sahen sich verschreckt nach ihnen um.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Fluch nach Quirell. Dieser wich ihm aus und rannte weiter. Wieder schoss er auf ihn, doch sein Kollege - oder das, was seine Form annahm - wich ihm erneut aus.

„Bleib stehen!“, schrie Severus, doch Quirell dachte nicht daran.

„Incarcerous!“ Der Fluch war schlecht gezielt. Ein Seil schnellte aus Severus`Zauberstab und schlang sich um einen von Quirells Füßen. Er schrie auf und fiel genau in eine der Rüstungen. Es schepperte und die anderen Rüstungen im Flur rückten zurück und klapperten empört mit ihren Visiren.

Severus stürzte sich auf Quirell, der versuchte sich aus dem Wirrwarr aus Rüstungsteilen zu befreien. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Füße. Severus drückte Quirell an die Wand und fuhr seinen mentalen Schutz in seinem Kopf hoch. Noch einmal würde es ihn nicht so kalt erwischen.

„S-s-severus ...“ Quirell spielte wieder den Stotterer, aber die Nummer zog nicht mehr bei ihm. Severus hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle wie ein Messer. 

„Schluss mit den Spielchen!“, zichte Severus.

„Ich spiele nicht mehr.“, sagte Quirell mit ruhiger, völlig klarer Stimme.

„Dann raus mit der Sprache! Für wen arbeitest du?“

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau.“, antwortete Quirell.

„Ach ja? Säufst du deshalb das ganze Einhornblut?“

„Für Dumbledores Schoßhund hast du erstaunlich wenig Ahnung.“, antwortete Quirell.

Severus versetzte ihm einen Fausthieb in die Magengrube. Quirell krümmte sich zusammen und zichte etwas Unverständliches.

„Warum ein Pakt mit den Vampiren?“, fragte Severus und drückte sein Gegenüber noch fester gegen die Wand.

„Sie haben uns sicher hierher gebracht. Sie helfen uns zu wachsen.“ Quirell riss die Augen auf und schrie entsetzlich. „Nein, Meister, nein ...!“ Er wand sich unter Schmerzen. Severus ließ ihn unwillkürlich los. Quirell sank nach unten, immer noch von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

„Du bist zu spät.“ Quirell sprach mit einer dunklen, veränderten Stimme. „Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten. Potter wird sterben. Der Stein gehört uns.“

Severus musste ihn zu Dumbledore bringen. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance ihn zu retten? Quirell kämpfte noch mit dem Dämon in sich. Er war noch nicht vollständig übernommen. 

Severus wollte Quirell am Kragen packen, doch dieser griff seinen Arm mit einer monströsen Kraft und drückte ihn von sich weg. Er schrie auf und es riss ihn in einem Ausbruch einer magischer Energie von den Füßen. Severus blieb für einen Augenblick reglos auf dem kalten Steinboden liegen. Als er wieder zu sich kam war er allein. Quirell war fort.

\----------------

Nach dem Vorfall mit Quirell eilte Severus sofort zu Dumbledore und erzählte ihm alles. Anders als bei den Geschenissen im Wald glaubte Albus ihm sofort und berief ein Treffen mit den anderen ein. Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout und Hooch hörten aufmerksam zu als Dumbledore ihnen ihre derzeitige Lage schilderte. Severus saß vor dem Kamin und trank ein Glas Whiskey nach dem anderen. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch. Warum er auch immer mit seinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen recht haben musste?

„Wie lautet der Plan?“, fragte Minerva. „Insofern es natürlich einen Plan gibt.“

„Quirell ist für uns unerreichbar. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er nochmal in der Schule auftauchen wird. Die oberste Priorität hat der Schutz von Potter. Er wird sicher nichts unversucht lassen ihn zu töten.“, antwortete Dumbledore bestimmt. „Auf der anderen Seite müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Quirell - oder Voldemort - ihn zum Stein führen.“

„Was?“, rief Severus empört aus. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren!?“

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Severus!“, ermahnte Albus ihn wie einen Schuljungen. Wie Severus das hasste. „Potter ist nur ein halb so großer Einfallspinsel wie sie glauben. Er ist zusammen mit Ms Granger und Mr weasley der Sache schon verdammt nah gekommen. Wenn wir zulassen, dass er ihn findet besitzt er womöglich genug Kraft um Quirell zu besiegen. Außerdem lockt ihn das garantiert aus seinem Versteck.“

„Sie wollen den Jungen als Köder benutzen?“ Nun war es an Minerva empört zu wirken. Die anderen Lehrer hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund.

„Ja.“, antwortete Dumbledore salopp. 

„Ich fass das nicht!“, entfuhr es Severus. Er erhob sich und trank den Rest seines Whiskeys aus dem Glas. „Und was ist, wenn Potter dabei drauf geht?“

„Das werden Sie doch ja wohl verhindern, oder?“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird darin umkommen!“, beharrte Severus.

Dumbledore sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn einmal mehr mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Das ist einfach alles nicht wahr!“, brach es aus Severus heraus. „Das kann einfach alles nicht wahr sein! Er ist ein gottverdammtes Kind!“

„Sie hegen doch sonst nicht solche Gefühle.“, antwortete Dumbledore.

Über Severus brach die Wut herein. Er warf in einem Moment unglaublicher Aggression das Whiskeyglas nach Dumbledore. Dieser wich ihm jedoch elegant aus und das Glas zerschellte an der Wand.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Das war ihm einfach zuviel. Dumbledore war schon immer ein kalt berechnender Bastard gewesen, doch das ging einfach zu weit. Severus konnte das einfach nicht zulassen. Einen Elfjährigen als Köder für dieses Etwas, zu dem Quirell geworden war, zu nehmen. Das war einfach unverzeihlich.

\----------------

Die gesamten Feiertage über wechselte Severus kein einziges Wort mit Dumbledore. Tatsächlich sah er ihn nicht einmal an und ignorierte ihn völlig. So sehr er die letzten Monate auch auf Potter geschimpft hatte, es gab Grenzen, die man nicht überschreiten durfte. Es war allerdings nicht das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore alles auf eine Karte setzte, um am Ende triumphierend aus der Sache heraus zu gehen, während andere alles verloren.

Severus beschattete Potter so gut es ging, schon allein, um Dumbledore davon abzuhalten ihn auf dumme Ideen zu bringen - und davon hatte der Junge ja ohnehin schon reichlich.

Potter ging überall mit Granger und Weasley im Schlepptau hin. Das erschwerte seine Aufgabe um einiges. Allerdings hörte er so auch genug, um sich ein Bild von ihnen zu machen.

Sie standen auf dem verschneiten Schulhof als Granger einen riesigen Wälzer aus ihrer Tasche zog. Severus stand für sie nicht sichtbar hinter einer Säule und hörte zu.

„Nicholas Flamel? Wer zum Teufel ist Nicholas Flamel?“, fragte Weasley mit all seiner Unwissendheit, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Leute, ihr solltet mehr lesen.“, antwortete Granger ungehalten. „Nicholas Flamel ist der Erfinder des Steins der Weisen! Und laut dem Buch verleiht der Stein ein unnatürlich langes Leben.“

„Das ist es also wonach Du-weißt-schon-wer sucht.“, schloss Potter. „Und das ist es auch was der Hund im Dritten Stock bewacht!“

„Wir müssen nur noch einen Weg finden an ihm vorbeizukommen ...“ 

Severus hätte am liebsten irgendwo hinein gebissen, während er lauschte. Die Drei waren in der Tat nicht untätig gewesen. Leider. Sicherlich würden sie irgendwann herausfinden wie sie an Fluffy vorbei kämen. Irgendwie wünschte Severus sich die Bibliothek sei nur Erwachsenen zugänglich und für keine Elfjährigen, die Lust auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando hatten.

Severus trat aus dem Schatten. Granger ließ das Buch schnell wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Es ist verboten Bücher mit nach draußen zu nehmen.“, sagte Severus.

Das Trio sah ihn böse an.

„Ms Granger, her mit dem Buch.“ Severus deudete auf ihre Tasche.

Potter und Weasley blickte Granger rebellisch an, doch das Mädchen war zu gut erzogen und holte den fetten Wälzer rund um Nicholas Flamel wieder aus ihrer Tasche. Severus nahm das Buch und ging davon.

„Och Mann, Hermine!“, schimpfte Weasley.

„Die Regel hat er sich bestimmt gerade ausgedacht.“, antwortete die zu ihrer Verteidigung.

Auch da hatte Granger wieder einmal recht. Es gab keine Regel, die das mitnehmen von Büchern auf den Hof verbot. Allerdings fühlte sich Severus besser, wenn er das Buch behielt anstatt es ihnen zu überlassen. Vielleicht ging es auch einfach nur darum, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt und so tun konnte als ob er irgendetwas für ihren Schutz getan hatte. Severus wusste schließlich selbst, dass das Quatsch war.


	13. Ein Drache mehr oder weniger ...

Nach den Feiertagen fiel es Severus schwer zurück ins alltägliche Pädagogengeschäft zu finden. Es war als würde er in zwei verschiedenen Welten wandeln. In einer davon brachte er Kindern etwas über Zaubertränke bei - oder versuchte es zumindest - und in der anderen schwebten sie alle in Lebensgefahr, weil sich in Quirell ein Bruchstück einer fremden und ebenso teuflichen Seele eingenistet hatte, dass ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

In den Lehrbüchern war nie mit einem Wort erwähnt worden wie sehr sich das Opfer eines Seelenfressers winden konnte. Nein, es hieß immer nur lapidar: Seelenfresser nisten sich in fremden Lebewesen ein und übernehmen sie. Punkt.

Severus hatte es durchaus mitgenommen zu sehen wie der echte Quirell immer noch in diesem Körper steckte und mit dem anderen Wesen um seine Existenz rang. Jetzt war er jedoch verschwunden. Aber wahrscheinlich trieb er sich irgendwo im Umland herum.

Als Lehrer verbreiteten sie, dass Quirell einfach nur krank sei und schoben einen gewöhnlichen Vertretungsplan. Allerdings wurde Severus nicht eingeteilt. Laut Dumbledore sollte er jede freie Minute hinter Potter herschleichen.

John sah er in dieser Zeit kaum, da sie sich nur im Unterricht trafen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Sein Sohn blickte ihm kaum noch an seitdem er aus den Ferien zurück kam. Auch unterließ er mit seinen Freunden seine üblichen Versuche ihn im Unterricht zu provozieren. Er wusste nicht, was Jennifer ihm erzählt hatte, aber John schien es nicht besonders gut aufzunehmen.

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen derweil auffällig unauffällig. Quirell war bisher nicht aufgetaucht und auch Potter machte keine Anstalten an Fluffy vorbeischleichen zu wollen. Wobei Fluffy nur eines von vielen Hindernissen war, dass sie aufgestellt hatten. Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick, Minerva, Hooch und er hatten jeweils eine Prüfung oder besser gesagt Fallen aufgestellt, um es Eindringlingen so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Deshalb hielt er es auch für so unmöglich, dass Dumbledore den Jungen als Köder benutzte. Selbst wenn Potter an dem Hund vorbei käme - und sich da anders als Severus keine erhebliche Fleischwunde zuzog - blieben immer noch sechs weitere durchaus todbringende Hindernisse.

Severus saß an diesem Abend im Eberkopf bei einem Glas Guiness und dachte darüber nach. Er sah zum Tisch ihm gegenüber. Hagrid saß mit einigen ziemlich zwielichtigen Gestalten an einem Tisch und spielte Poker. Der Halbriese hatte eine fatale Schwäche fürs Glücksspiel. Hoffentlich ließ er sich nicht bis auf die Unterwäsche von den Halunken ausziehen.

Severus trank noch einige Biere und blaß trübsal. Seine Aufgabe machte ihn dieser Tage fertig wie selten zuvor. Erst lautes Geschrei von seinem Nachbartisch schreckte ihn aus seinen depressiven Gedanken. Hagrid hatte die ganze Runde ausgenommen und die düsteren Robenträger weigerten sich zu zahlen. Einer von ihne knallte ihm ein großes Paket auf den Tisch, zischte etwas Bösartiges und ging dann zusammen mit seiner Truppe davon.

Severus trank den Rest aus seinem Glas und ging zu Hagrid hinüber. Ihn interessierte es, was der Riese gewonnen hatte.

„Was ist es?“, fragte Severus unverfroren.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht hier, Professor.“ Er erhob sich, klemmte das Paket unter den Arm und marschierte schnellen Schrittes aus der Kneipe. Severus folgte ihm. Seine Neugierde war geweckt.

Sie gingen zu seiner Hütte, wo Hagrid das Paket auf dem Tisch stellte.

„Okay, aber kein Wort zu Dumbledore.“, ermahnte Hagrid ihn.

„Warum? Was ist da drin?“, fragte Severus.

Hagrid öffnete das Paket und sah völlig verzückt hinein. Severus kam näher, um es auch betrachten zu können.

„Heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm. „Das ist ein gottverdammtes Drachenei!“

„Ich habe mir schon immer einen Drachen gewünscht.“, sagte Hagrid völlig aufgelöst vor Freude.

Der Wildhüter hatte schon immer eine Affinität zu Tieren gehabt, die mindestens lebensgefährlich waren. Aber ein Drache? Das war doch nicht sein ernst!?

„Ich wette das wird ein verdammt großes Omlett.“, versuchte Severus die Entzückung zu durchbrechen.

„Waas?“ Hagrid war sichtlich entsetzt von der Idee. „Nein, Severus! Ich könnte aber versuchen ihn auszubrüten.“

„Hagrid, es ist ein gottverdammter Drache! Der wird 10 Meter groß und beist dir den Kopf ab!“

Hagrid blickte wieder verzückt auf das Ei.

„Ja, ist das nicht schön?“

Severus atmete tief, sagte aber nichts. Er würde nicht versuchen ihn zu überzeugen. Immerhin war es Hagrid. Jemand, der einem dreiköpfigen Riesenhund Fluffy nannte und meinte der sei komplett harmlos. Vermutlich lag es an seinem Riesenblut, dass er Tiere liebte, die mindestens doppelt so groß waren wie er selbst. Wenn es aber wenigstens keine Fleischfresser gewesen wären ...

Hagrid holte einen großen Topf aus dem Schrank und legte das Drachenei hinein.

„Wenn du deswegen Ärger kriegst kenn’ ich dich nicht.“, sagte Severus als letzte Warnung.

Hagrid winkte ab.

„Drachen sind schlau. Man kann sie quasi wie Hunde erziehen.“

„Ich glaube, ein riesiger Hund, der einen fressen will reicht völlig für dieses Schloss.“, antwortete Severus.

„Du ewiger Skeptiker! Du wirst schon sehen, es wird bestimmt ein guter Drache.“

„Es wird vor allem ein hungriger Drache.“, legte Severus nach.

Hagrid hing den Topf mit den Ei über das Feuer seines Kamins.

„Ihr Magier habt nahezu alles auf diesen Inseln ausgerottet, dass ihr nicht kontrollieren könnt. Die Drachen ebenso wie mein Volk.“ Der Halbriese wurde nun sehr ernst. „Euer Problem ist, dass ihr alles fürchtet, was ihr nicht kennt. Und aus Angst begeht ihr schreckliche Dinge.“

Severus antwortete nichts. Er wusste das Hagrid recht hatte, dennoch war ihm nicht wohl dabei, dass er eine fliegende Riesenechse in seiner Hütte ausbrütete. Nein, ihm war ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei.

\-----------------

Seit Ende der Ferien hatte John kein Wort mit seinem Vater gewechselt. Die Wahrheit, die er erfahren hatte und die ihm seine Mutter bestätigt hatte beschäftigte ihn zutiefst. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Wut und Furcht, die sich in ihm breit machte. Zu wissen wer sein Vater wirklich war veränderte alles. Seine Mutter hatte an ihn appeliert nicht zu hart mit Severus zu sein, schließlich hatten sie schon viel miteinander durchgemacht, dennoch war die Sache für John, anders als für seine Eltern, absolut nicht klar.

Eines Nachmittags nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht nahm John dann doch all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu seinem Vater, der gerade sein Lehrerpult zusammenräumte.

„Können wir reden?“, fragte John.

Severus blickte ihn einen Augenblick schweigend an.

„Ja.“, sagte er schließlich. Severus blickte zur Tür des Klassenzimmers, ob auch alle Schüler verschwunden waren. „Redest du wieder mit mir?“

„Mom hat mir alles erzählt.“, antwortete John.

Severus nickte und trat hinter seinem Pult hervor. Er legte John die Hand auf die Schulter, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich war nur so wütend, weil ihr mir das verheimlicht habt.“

„Kann ich verstehen.“, sagte Severus und nahm seine Hand von der Schulter seines Sohnes. Er blickte erneut zur Tür als erwarte er da jemanden. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin.“

John sagte nichts. Er wusste wie Severus das meinte. Er wäre da als Vater, auch hier, aber es war so schwer dieses Angebot anzunehmen.

„Und Dumbledore?“, fragte John ausweichend.

„Der hat selbst genug Leichen im Keller.“, antwortete Severus grimmig.

„Okay.“ John nickte, verabschiedete sich und ging aus dem Raum. Severus blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

 

\----------------------

 

Severus war froh, dass John wieder mit ihm redete. Er hatte schon befürchtet es sich endgültig verschissen zu haben. Offenbar konnte Jennifer doch Wunder wirken.

Dennoch hielt sich John weiterhin zurück. Sie sprachen nur sehr wenig miteinander und Severus spürte wie schwer es seinem Sohn fiel. Er hätte ihm gern geholfen mit dem umzugehen, was er nun wusste, doch John ließ ihn nicht. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann einsehen, dass er das nicht allein tragen konnte.

Severus musste sich jedoch auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren Potter zu schützen. Das nahm fast all seine freie Zeit in Anspruch. In den wenigen, freien Stunden, die er hatte versuchte er sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er lief mit Leia oft über die Ländereien. Die Abwechslung tat ihm gut.

Sie liefen ihre übliche Runde durch die hügelige Landschaft am Wald entlang als Leia unvermittelt anfing zu knurren. Sie stellte die Ohren und den Schwanz auf. Severus packte sie am Halsband und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er seine Hündin als sei sie ein Mensch.

Unvermittelt riss sie sich von ihm los und rannte bellend in den Wald hinein. Severus setzte ihr nach. Normalerweise ließ sie sich von Kreaturen des Waldes nicht derart beeindrucken.

Leia hatte etwas im Unterholz entdeckt. Sie stand an einem ungewöhnlich großen Erdloch, bellte erboßt und grub mit ihren Pfoten, um die Öffnung zu vergrößern.

Severus packte seine Hündin erneut am Halsband und zog sie von dem Loch weg. Was auch immer da drin wohnte, es wäre garantiert besser es nicht zu stören.

Knacks! Es hatte keine Sekunde gedauert, da wurde Severus zu Boden gerissen. Eine Seilschlinge fesselte seinen Fuß und zog ihn durch einen ausgeklügelten Meschanismus durch das Unterholz. Er schrie und nun war es seine Hündin, die ihm nachsetzte. Die Falle zog ihn meterweit hinter sich her. Er schlug gegen Baumstümpfe, Sträucher und Äste. Zerschrammte sich sämtliche Körperteile. Schließlich riss ihn das Seil nach oben. Er wurde gegen den Stamm eines Baumes geschleudert und blieb ohnmächtig hängen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war er von Zentauren in Rüstungen umringt. Sie sprachen in ihrer Sprache miteinander. Er hörte seinen Namen fallen. Als sie bemerkten, dass Severus sich regte kam einer von ihnen auf ihn zu und hielt ihm drohend den Speer unter die Nase.

„Severus Snape.“ Er kannte siese düstere, donnernde Stimme zu gut. Es war Bane. Der Häuptling der Zentauren. „Haben wir dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen sollst?“

Severus antwortete nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als sei er zu Brei geschlagen worden.

Die Zentauren trugen leichte Lederrüstungen und Helme, die an ihre glorreicheren Zeiten vor 3000 Jahren erinnerten. Bane trug traditionell einen Rundschild und Speer.

„Argh.“, machte Bane unzufrieden. „Nehmt den hier mit.“

Ein anderer Zentauer zog ein langes Messer und schnitt ihn los. Severus knallte mit dem Rücken auf den Waldboden. Einer der Krieger packte ihn und hängte ihn sich quer über den Rücken. Sie brachten ihn zu ihrem Lager, irgendwo im dichten Mittelpunkt des Verbotenen Waldes. Es bestand aus aus dicken Ästen errichteten Hütten, deren Dächer mit Moos und Laub bedeckt waren. Schädel von Rehen und Wildschweinen zierten die Eingänge. Es gab zahlreiche Feuerstellen und einen großen Totempfahl in der Dorfmitte. Er einen Bären mit Wolfskopf dar. Severus hoffte, dass sie nicht vor hatten ihn zu skalpieren. Die Zentauren waren alles andere als ein friedliches Volk. Sie hatten Jahrtausende lang im Krieg mit den Magiern gelebt und was sollte er sagen; sie hatten ihn verloren. Das Ministerium hielt sie in Reservaten gefangen und billigten ihnen als subhumane Spezies nicht die gleichen Rechte zu wie den Menschen.

Die Zentauren luden ihn ab und Bane stieß ihn gegen den Totempfahl. Severus rutschte daran hinab und griff sich an den Kopf. Er blutete leicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. So fühlte er sich zumindest.

Bane schickte die anderen Krieger fort und stieß seinen Speer demonstrativ in den Boden. Er setzte den Helm ab und offenbarte sein von zahlreichen Schlachten vernarbtes Gesicht. Die lange, schwarze Mähne hatte er sich zu mehrere Zöpfen gebunden, die mit den Federn diverser heimischer Vögel geschmückt waren.

„Was tust du hier? Haben wir dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht mehr hierher kommen?“

„Das muss ich beim letzten Mal überhört haben.“, antwortete Severus. Das letzte Mal war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Pfeilen auszuweichen.

„Es herrscht nur noch Unruhe im Wald. Menschen, die in unser Gebiet eindringen. Hagrid mit seinem neuen Gefährten. Schatten, der uns heimsucht.“

„Vampire, um genau zu sein.“, antwortete Severus. „Und ein Teil von Voldemort, der Lust hat uns alle umzubringen.“

Bane erstarrte und auch die Zentauren auf dem Dorfplatz hielten inne.

„Sag nicht diesen Namen.“, zichte Bane.

„Aberglaube hilft gewiss nicht.“, bemerkte Severus.

Bane griff ihn am Kragen und zog ihn aprupt auf die Beine. Er schnaubte ihn wütend an.

„Die Kreatur, die sich im Wald verbirgt, bringt die alte Dunkelheit mit sich. Ein Zustand, den ich nur zu gerne ändern würde. Dumbledore ist zu unvorsichtig. Er weckt Dinge auf, die lieber ruhen sollten.“

„Dann sagt ihm das. Auf mich hört er nämlich nicht.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Der alte Zauberer spielt einmal mehr ein gefährliches Spiel. Mich würde interessiere welche Rolle er euch zugedacht hat.“

„Ich?“ Severus schnaubte. „Ich bin das Mädchen für alles. So wie immer.“

Eine Gruppe von gerüsteten Zentauren trabte auf sie zu. An ihrer Spitze trabte ein junger Krieger, der einen alten, dicken Folianten an einer Kette um die Hüfte trug. Zentauren waren nicht nur wilde Krieger, sondern auch Gelehrte. Ihre altgriechischen Ursprünge hatte sie nie abgeschüttelt.Wahrscheinlich konnte man mit einem Zentauren tiefschürender über Philosophie diskutieren als mit einem Universitätsprofessor. Ganz besonders mit diese einem. Es war Firenze, der Sohn Banes. Anders als sein Vater war er jedoch weniger am Krieg interessiert. Und trotz aller Schickanen hasste er die Menschen nicht. Er setzte auf Koexistenz, während Bane den ewigen Konflikt suchte. Sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

„Wir haben die Kreatur am Nordhang gesichtet.“, unterbrach Firenze sie ohne zu zögern. Er blickte zu Severus und verbeugte sich leicht. „Ihr solltet vielleicht wissen, dass der Junge auch dort ist.“

„Potter!? Was macht der da?“, fuhr Severus den Zentauren an, obwohl der nur der Überbringer der Nachrricht war.

„Ich tippe auf altmodische Pädagogik.“, beschwichtigte Firenze. „Der Halbriese und ein paar andere Schüler sind auch bei ihm.“

Er würde mit Dumbledore ebenfalls ein Wort reden müssen.

„Ich komme mit.“, sagte Severus ohne Umschweife.

Firenze packte ihn am Arm und hievte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Du bist doch kein Pferd!“, giftete Bane ihn an.

„Vater, das besprechen wir ein andermal.“, sagte Firenze. „Gut festhalten.“

Firenze galloppierte los und Severus hatte Mühe sich an ihm festzuhalten, während er über Felsen, alte Bäume und Büsche getragen wurde. Auf einer Anhöhe blieb er schließlich stehen.

„Da unten.“ Firenze wieß mit dem Finger in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Am unteren Ende des Hanges sah er schließlich die Gruppe und ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Potter, Granger, Weasley und Draco, gefolgt von Hagrid.

„Das ist die blödeste Idee, die der Alte seit langem hatte.“, grollte Severus.

„Es ist eine Falle. Eine ziemlich offensichtliche obendrein.“, bemrkte Firenze.

„Greift ein, wenn sie Gefahr sind. Ich Versuche mich mit dem, was von Quirell übrig ist.“

Severus stieg von Firenzes Rücken.

„Nehmt das.“ Firenze zog einen langen Dolch aus der Scheide und gab ihn Severus. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht wird Magie allein ihn nicht aufhalten.“

Severus nahm den Dolch, der nach menschlichen Maßstäben ein kleines Schwert war. Die Waffe war ungewöhnlich leicht.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz und verwendete die Zentaurenwaffe als Machete, wenn das Gestrüpp ihn hinderte. Schwerter waren im Grunde ja auch nur zu groß geratene Messer.

Schließ erblickte er eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe, die sich nahezu mühelos durch den Wald bewegte. Sie schien beinahe zu schweben. Severus folgte ihr mit einiger Entfernung und so leise wie es ihm das raschelnde Laub und knackende Äste erlaubten.

Der Robenträger führte ihn auf eine Lichtung auf der ein Einhorn stand. Gleisend hell wie von Strahlen erleuchtet stand das Tier dort. Es scheute als es den Mann erblickte, doch dieser strecke nur seinen Arm aus und schien das Tier mit einer unsichtbaren Macht zu packen. Das Einhorn scheute und wiehrte entsetztelich, während es von der unsichtbaren Macht zu Boden berungen wurde.

Trotz ihrer prächtigen Gestalt war es für einen Menschen schwer ein Einhorn zu töten. Sie waren nicht nur sehr flink und agil, sondern besaßen in der direkten Konfrontation auch enorme Kraft. Es gab genug Geschichten von Wilderern, die vom Horn eines Einhorns aufgespießt wurden. Das hier hingegen war fürchterlich. Das Tier hatte dem mentalen, gnadenlosen Griff nicht entgegen zu setzen. Severus kannte nur einen Menschen, der das mit solcher Brutalität beherrschte.

Als das Tier schließlich von unsichtbaren Ketten gefesselt am Boden lag, zog er ein langes Messer, dem Zentaurendolch von Severus nicht ganz unähnlich und schnitt dem Tier die Kehle durch. Das silber, glitzernde Blut strömte in einem Schwall aus dem Hals heraus und er beugte sich über das Tier, um das warme Blut zu trinken.

Severus dachte darüber nach, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, um ihm das Messer ins Genick zu rammen, doch bevor er überhaupt einen Plan schmieden konnte wie er das bewerkstelligen könnte tauchte Potter auf der Bildfläche auf. Er rannte genau in den Robenträger und das Einhorn hinein.

Das Wesen riss sich von seiner Mahlzeit los und fixiert Potter mit seinen Augen. Er erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf den vor Angst erstarrten Jungen zu. Genau in diesem Augenblick sprang Firenze mit einigen seiner Zentaurenbrüder aus dem Unterholz und verpasste dem Robenträger einen kräftigen Tritt mit den Hufen. Es schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Severus setzte ihm nach. Im Unterholz sah er ihn fliehen, während Firenze sich um den Jungen kümmerte. Er konnte kaum Schritt halten und kam auf eine selten dämliche Idee.

„He!“, schrie er dem flüchtenden Wesen nach. Es hielt inne und drehte sich nach ihm um. Severus schleuderte den Dolch in seine Richtung und traf sein Gegenüber in der Schulter. Das lange Messer trat am Rücken wieder aus und Blut spritze. Unter einem gespenstischen Heulen umklammerte das Wesen das Heft des Dolches und zog ihn langsam wieder heraus. Er warf ihn ohne Zögern in Severus Richtung. Ganz so als hätte er ihm gerade nicht die Schulter durchbohrt und Knochen zertrümmert. Severus ging hinter einer dicken Eiche in Deckung. Er hörte wie die Rinde splitterte als die Klinge in den Stamm eindrang. Als Severus wieder heraus kam war sein Widersacher verschwunden. Er ging um den Baum und zog Firenzes Dolch heraus. Das Blut an Klinge war rot. Severus fasste mit den Fingern auf die Klinge. Ja, das Blut war echt. Dennoch schien er ihn kaum verletzt zu haben. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Wenig später stand Severus Snape einmal mehr in Dumbledores Büro. Allerdings hatte er dieses Mal keine Ahnung, was er ihm eigentlich erzählen sollte. Eine Standpauke wie er auf die Idee kam Potter in Gefahr zu bringen verzichtete er ganz einfach. Es wäre sowieso nichts dabei herausgekommen, außer dass Severus’ Blutdruck ungeahnte Höhen erreicht hätte.

Rubeus Hagrid und Minerva waren ebenfalls anwesend. Der Halbriese erzählte gerade seine Version der Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte herrschte schweigen. Dumbledore saß nur da und blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Sein Gehirn arbeitete, aber wie so oft ließ er sich nicht anmerken woran genau.

„Dann nähren wir uns dem Schlussakt.“, sagte Albus schließlich.

Severus gefiel sein Ton gar nicht. Genauso wenig wie der Plan Potter von einen Hinterhalt in den nächsten laufen zu lassen. Er hüllte sich jedoch in Schweigen. Er hatte die letzten Wochen immer wieder versucht Dumbledore von diesem idiotischen Plan abzubringen. Keine Chance. Also fügte sich Severus in seine Rolle - und er hasste es.

Severus nickte und drehte sich um. Er spazierte als erstes aus dem Zimmer. Allerdings gerade noch langsam genug, um zu hören wie Albus Hagrid wegen seines Drachen ins Gewissen redete. Tatsächlich war ein fliegendes, feuerspeiendes Reptil gerade ihre geringste Sorge.


	14. Der Stein der Weisen

Nichts auf der Welt machte Severus Snape so wahnsinnig wie warten. Wenn er nichts tun konnte außer auf ein Ereignis zu warten fühlte er sich hilflos. Es war eine Folter für ihn. Umso schlimmer wurde es je katastrophaler das Ereignis war worauf er wartete. Darauf zu warten, dass Potter sich auf den Weg in den 13. Stock machte war damit so ziemlich das schlimmste Warten seit Jahren für ihn. Zumal der Junge sich damit bis zum Jahresende Zeit ließ. Die Wochen dazwischen ließen ihn förmlich vor Anspannung explodieren. Da brauchte er noch nicht einmal Schüler, die den Kerker sprengten, um aus der Haut zu fahren. Es reichte jedes anzeichen, dass es losging, aber das tat es nicht.

Seine nerven lagen schließlich blank als es an jenem Abend an seiner Tür klopfte und Minerva McGonagall vor ihm stand.

„Es ist soweit.“, sagte sie nur und Severus wusste bescheid.

Es war eine regelrechte Erleichterung endlich in Aktion treten zu können.

„Sie haben den armen Neville Longbottom geschockt als er sie aufhalten wollte.“, erklärte Minerva während sie in den dreizehnten Stock liefen.

Longbottom? Von seinem schlechtesten Schüler seit Jahren hätte er das wahrlich nicht erwartet. Vielleicht steckte ja doch etwas von seinen Eltern in ihm.

Endlich angekommen sahen sie die öffene Tür. Der Riesenhund Fluffy lag am Boden und tänzelte aufgeregt hin und her. Die Falltür war offen. Minerva ging ohne zu Zögern auf das Tier zu und strich ihm über die Nase. Er legte sich wie der allerbeste Hund hin und schwänzelte mit seiner riesigen Rute. Severus hätte sich freiwillig dem Vieh ja auf keinen Meter mehr genährt, aber in Minervas Händen wurde er zum Schoßhund.

„Nach Ihnen.“, sagte Minerva kurz angebunden und fütterte Fluffy eine ganze Tüte Hundekekse.

Das war ja wieder mal typisch. Sei es drum. Er hatte die Fallen ja schließlich selbst mit entworfen.

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich in das endlose Loch vor ihm fallen. Severus rauschte nach unten und landete weich in den Wurzeln der gigantischen Teufelsschlinge, die Sprout hier gezogen hatte. Die Pflanze machte schon Anstalten ihn mit ihren Ranken zu umschlingen.

„Nein, so nicht, meine Gute!“

Severus sprang auf und entwirrte die Ranken um ihn, die ihn schon als Speise auserkoren hatten und sprang von der Pflanze herunter. Von hier aus folgte er der Spur der Verwüstung die Potter und seine Freunde hinterliesen. In der Tat verspürte er soetwas wie Freude als er sah, dass die Drei es offenbar an den Fallen vorbeischafften ohne drauf zu gehen. Das änderte sich als er bei Minervas recht tödlichen Schachspiel ankam. Die Figuren lagen zertrümmert im Raum und unter ihnen Weasleys Rotschopf. Er eilte zu dem Jungen und zog ihn aus den Überresten eines Springers. Er fühlte seinen Puls. Glück gehabt. Er lebte, war aber ohnmächtig.

Severus hörte eilende Schritte aus dem Gang hinter ihm. Es war Minerva.

„Ich übernehme ihn. Folgen Sie Potter.“, wies Minerva ihn an.

Er widersprach nicht und eilte davon. Den Troll, der folgte hatte bereits jemand anderes ausgeschaltet, nicht die Kinder. Er war sauber von einem Fluch getroffen wurden.

Schließlich kam Severus bei seiner eigenen Falle an. Einem Rätsel. Granger saß vor der Feuerwand mit einer leeren philiole in der Hand. Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich nehme an ihr habt das Rätsel gelöst.“, sagte er zu ihr.

Sie nickte still, aber mit weit aufgerissenen Augen als sei sie überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Was?“, fragte Severus.

„Wenn Sie hier sind, wer ist dann beim Stein der ...?“

Er unterbrach sie mit einer strikten Handgeste.

„Ich bin nicht mal halb so böse wie ich aussehe.“, rutschte es ihm heraus.

Sie hatten ihn also verdächtigt hinter dem Stein der Weisen her zu sein. Folglich hatte Potter keine Ahnung wer oder was ihn erwartete. Immer auf die üblichen Verdächtigen. Severus konnte froh sein, dass er nicht der Gärtner war.

Er zog seinem Zauberstab und brachte die Flammen zum erlöchen. Im Grunde waren sie nicht einmal tödlich, sondern reine Illussionen. Die meisten Menschen schreckten instinktiv vor Feuer zurück und würden nicht ausprobieren, ob sie die Flammen ohne den richtigen Trank hätten überqueren können. Das Rätsel war pure Effekthascherei, um die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen.

Severus eilte weiter- In eine große Halle mit Säulen und Fackeln. Er hörte Stimmen und wurde langsamer. Potter und Quirell hatten den Spiegel erreicht. Severus ging so leise wie möglich in Deckung und huschte von einer Säule zur nächsten, um den beiden so nah wie möglich kommen zu können.

„Ja Potter, ich und nicht Snape! Wer würde schon den a-armen, st-st-stott-tternden Pr-roff-fessor Quirell verdächtigen?“ Quirell lachte hohl.

„Aber Snape wollte mich umbringen!“, beharrte Potter, der immer noch nicht verstand, was hier ablief.

„Severus? Ja, der ist der Typ dafür, nicht? Nein, ich! Ich wollte dich umbringen und ich hätte es auch geschafft, wenn Snape mir nicht immer reingepfuscht hätte.“

„Also waren Sie das mit dem Troll?“

„So ein kluger Junge.“, spottete Quirell.

Während Potter und Quirell sich behagten versuchte Severus sich in eine bessere Schussposition zu bringen. Wenn die beiden aufeinander losgehen würden, dann konnte er nicht sagen, ob er Quirell sicher ausschalten konnte. Insofern das bei ihm überhaupt noch etwas nutzte. Schließlich schien ihn ein übergroßer Dolch in der Schulter kaum gestört zu haben.

„Benutz den Jungen!“, zichte jene gespenstige Stimme schließlich. Severus fuhr sie erneut durch Mark und Bein. Potter sprang unruhig vor dem Spiegel hin und her als verstehe er nicht, wer oder was hier gesprochen hatte. Wie auch? Er hatte maximal nur Geschichten über Voldemort gehört. Ihn in seinem kurzen Leben niemals in Aktion erlebt.

Severus war bereit sich wenn nötig auf beide zu stürtzen, doch just in diesem Augenblick brach Quirell unter Schmerzen vor dem Spiegel zusammen.

„Nein, Meister! Nein!“, schrie er schmerzverzerrt.

Quirells Körper begann unter Schmerzenschreien zu wachsen. Er wuchs weit über seine Kleidung hinaus, zeriss sie in Fetzen, während sein Kopf sich unförmig um 360 Grad verdrehte. Quirells nackter Oberkörper war völlig entstellt von den zahlreichen Transformationsversuchen des Dämons, die er wohl bereits abgewehrt hatte. Knochen schießen aus seinem leib zu spießen als seien sie mehrfach gebrochen und nicht wieder zusammengewachsen. Alles wirkte merkwürdig verdreht und verzerrt. Und als er sich die Reste seines Turbans vom Kopf riss erblickte da eine hässliche, dämonische Fratze mit den Grundzügen Voldemorts das Licht der Welt. Es war ein zu Fleisch gewordener Alptraum.

„Gib mir den Stein!“, rief das Gesicht auf Quirells Hinterkopf mit seiner verzerrten Stimme.

Potter wich zurück und das Wesen, was einst Quirell war sturzte sich auf den Jungen. Severus sprang aus seiner Deckung rannte auf die beiden zu.

Der schmerzverzerrte Schrei Quirells durchschnitt das Handgemenge. Dort wo Potter ihn angefasst hatte verbrannte sein Fleisch. Rote und schwarze Klumpen bildeten sich. Potter drückte geistesgegenwärtig seine Hände ins Gesicht seines Widersachers. Severus erstarrte während das Fleisch des Seelenfressers sich ablöste und die Haut abblätterte wie bei einem Brandopfer. Unter einem elenden Schrei zerfiel Quirells Wesen zu einem verbrannten Klumpen und Potter stürzte ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Severus verstand nicht einmal annährend, was hier gerade geschehen war. Er hastete zu Potter. Nahm den Jungen in den Arm und ohrfeigte ihn. Er wachte nicht auf, sondern hing nur schlaff in seinen Armen. Wo war Dumbledore, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

Der Knall von apparierenden Menschen erschallte neben ihm. Severus sah sich um. es waren Albus und Minerva. Sie eilten auf ihn zu.

„Wo ist der Stein?“, fragte Dumbledore.

Severus hatte keine Ahnung. Er dachte, der Stein sei noch im Spiegel gefangen bis er die Wulst in Potters Hosentasche bemerkte. Severus streckte die Hand danach aus und zog tatsächlich den Stein der Weisen heraus. Der kleine Bengel hatte tatsächlich geschafft wozu ein von einem Dämon befallener Zauberer nicht in der Lage war.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Minerva und ließ sich neben ihm und dem Jungen wieder.

„Wenn ich das wüsste.“, bemerkte Severus.

Dumbledore schritt zu den Überresten von Quirell.

„Das ist ... bemerkenswert.“, kommentierte der Alte ungerührt.

„Wir müssen ihn von hier fort bringen.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich mit Potter in den Armen. Während Albus noch den Ort des Kampfes inspizierte apparierte er mit Minerva in den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore hatte den Apparierschutz des Schlosses aufgehoben. Zu Fuß wären sie niemals schnell genug gewesen. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Er ist ohnmächtig.“, antwortete Severus.

In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Er wusste nicht, was er da gesehen hatte. Was mit Quirell geschehen war war monströß, doch wie konnte Potter ihn so töten, wo ihm doch sonst keine Waffe ernsthaft verletzt hatte?

Es wurde Zeit, dass er mit Dumbledore redete, wenn das hier vorbei war.

\-----------------------

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde eher Albus Dumbledore wieder an der Oberfläche erschien und eine dringende Sitzung in seinem Büro einberief. Neben Severus und Minerva gehörten Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick und Hooch zu den Anwesenden. Sie alle waren am Schutz des Steines beteiligt und hätten - ganz ehrlich - fast vollends versagt, wenn Potter nicht angefangen hätte ungeahnte Kräfte zu entfalten.

Severus saß wie so oft mit einem Glas Whisky im Sessel am Kamin. Ihm war gar nicht nach Feiern zumute. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Dumbledore erleuterte den anderen die Situation und was mit Quirell passiert war.

„Sieht ganz danach aus als sei Harry Potter für einige Überraschungen gut.“, sagte Albus. „Er war nicht nur in der Lage den Stein der Weisen aus dem Spiegel zu bekommen, sondern hat als einziger von uns auch Quirell und somit Voldemort verletzen können. Ich habe mir die Überreste des armen Quirells genauer angesehen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Harry über einen besonderen Schutz verfügt, der ihn die Dinge tun ließ, die er getan hat.“

Severus erhob sich.

„Besonderer Schutz? Inwiefern?“, fragte Severus und nahm eines Schluck Whisky.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgdacht und daraus eine Theorie entwickelt. In der Nacht als sich seine mutter für ihn opferte konnte Voldemort ihn schon nicht berühren, geschweige denn töten. Dieser Schutz ist immer noch aktiv. Voldemort hatte Quirells Körper fast komplett übernommen und ihn bereits begonnen zu transformieren. Er war nur noch eine Hülle. Ein Gefäß, dass er für seine Wiedergeburt gestohlen hatte. Entsprechend müssen auch bereits einige seiner Schwächen auf ihn übertragen worden sein. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er den Stein der Weisen wirklich in die Hände gekriegt hätte.“

Selbstopfer waren in der Magie eine Kategorie für sich. Sie konnten Kräfte katalysieren, die der Gerettete selbst nicht einmal besitzen musste. Severus hatte mal ein Buch darüber gelesen. Das allerdings so in Aktion zu sehen war etwas völlig anderes.

„Das wird ihn nicht ewig aufhalten.“, sagte Severus und Schritt auf seine Kollegen zu. „Diesen Körper hat er verloren, aber er wird es wieder versuchen und was dann? Wir haben beim Schutz des Steines allesamt versagt. Mal ehrlich, eine Gruppe von Kindern konnte den Schutz knacken.“

„Sie hatten auch etwas Hilfe.“, bemerkte Minerva.

„Severus, was glauben Sie wie hoch die Chancen standen? Ich lasse eine Gruppe von Kindern doch nicht zufällig durch dieses Schloss und seine Geheimnisse stolpern. Potter und seine Freunde waren genau da wo sie sein sollten.“

Severus verstand. Es war alles ein großer Bluff. Die Fallen. Der Stein. Einfach alles.

„Was wollten sie damit erreichen?“, fragte Severus ganz offen.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Albus zurück.

„Die Stärke des Gegners testen? Eine ihrer großartigen Manipulationen? Warum?“

„Sie haben mir wieder nicht richtig zugehört. Ich sage seit langem, dass Voldemort nicht tot ist. Sein Geist ist dunkel und kraftvoll wie eh und je. Die Nachrricht vom Stein durchsickern zu lassen, um ihn hierher zu locken ... hätten wir warten sollen bis er mehr Stärke erreicht? Bis er stark genug ist uns offen anzugreifen? Vielleicht habe ich seine Rückkehr nur verzögert, aber wir wissen jetzt womit wir es zutun haben und er weiß, dass wir wachsam sein werden.“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja wohl die blödeste Begründung seit langem. Severus war schon länger klar, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber ein simples Kräftemessen? Ein lapidarer Schwanzvergleich? Ein Kalter Krieg bei dem niemand als Sieger hervorging, aber Waffen und Ressoucen herum gezeigt wurden? Er hasste solche Spielchen.

„Weihen Sie mich das nächste Mal ein, wenn Sie vorhaben mit ihren alten Freund Tom Riddle Kriegsspiele zu spielen, dann beantrage ich vorher Urlaub.“, antwortete Severus, trank den letzten Rest aus seinem Glas und stellte es dem Schulleiter demonstrativ auf den Tisch.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen. Ich muss noch so tun als wäre ich Lehrer.“, sagte Severus und ging aus dem Raum.


	15. Epilog

Severus stand am Bett von Potter. Seine Ohnmacht war vermutlich der Schock. Als er Quirell berührt hatte musste er auch mit dem befallenen und im Streit stehenden Geist von Voldemort und Quirell in Berührung gekommen sein. Er lag hier schon mehrere Tage und Severus fühlte sich seltsam verantwortlich. Er hätte diesen Irrsinn verhindert, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

„Der alte Mann erwartet Großes von dir. Enttäusch ihn lieber, sonst hast du keine ruhige Minute mehr.“, sagte Severus mehr zu sich als zu dem schlafenden Harry Potter. 

„Ich habe Sie selten so bekümmert erlebt.“

Severus blickte auf und sah Minerva, die sich neben ihn gesellt hatte.

„Ich halte es für falsch, was hier passiert ist.“, antwortete er.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen um ihn.“, sagte Minerva. „Wissen Sie, sie haben diesen Blick, den man macht, wenn man Angst um seine Kinder hat. Sie verachten den Jungen nicht mal halb so sehr wie sie es ihm vorspielen, oder?“

„Ich verachte Albus und wozu er uns zwingt. Der Junge ist für ihn nur ein weiteres Spielzeug. So wie ich. So wie Sie. Im Gegensatz uns konnte Harry sich nicht entscheiden, ob er benutzt werden will.“

„Harry? Nicht Potter?“, fragte Minerva.

„Stellen Sie sich nur vor, was passiert, wenn ich einmal weich werde.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Severus Snape und weich? Sie wollen doch nicht, dass man Sie am Ende noch für einen Menschen hält?“

Severus atmete tief.

„Ich werde meinen Urlaub genießen, denke ich.“

„Freuen Sie sich bloß nicht zu früh.“, sagte Minerva.

„Hmpf.“, machte Severus und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Der letzte Tag im Jahr war der Beste, seiner Ansicht nach. Das war der Tag an dem er Hogwarts verließ und endlich für einige Wochen Ruhe hatte.

So geschah es, dass er an diesem Nachmittag die Sachen packte und mit seiner Hündin direkt in sein Haus in Bristol apparierte. Endlich wieder Zuhause zu sein hatte etwas Entspannendes. Zumindest dachte er das.

Severus hatte seinen Koffer noch nicht einmal richtig abgestellt, da hörte draußen das Quietschen von Reifen.

Was zum Teufel?

Ohne Vorwarnung durchschlugen Kugeln die Fenster. Er warf sich auf den Boden und verschränkte die Hände über den Kopf. Das Maschinegewehrfeuer durch löcherte Türen, Fenster, ließ den Putz von der Fassade bröckeln. Kugeln sausten ihm um den Kopf und er robbte auf den Boden zur Wand. Er ließ sich am Heizkörper unter dem Fenster sinken, zog die Beine an und versuchte mit seinen Armen den Kopf vor den herumfliegenden Splittern zu schützen.

Schließlich hörte der Dauerbeschuss von draußen auf.

„Los, seht nach, ob er noch lebt!“, hörte er eine Stimme.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und rappelte sich auf. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig ans Fenster und lunzte hinaus. Draußen standen zwei schwarze Pickups mit bewaffneten Männern. Sie trugen Gasmasken und waren am ganzen Körper vermummt damit sie bloß kein Sonnenstrahl berührte.

Vampire. Das mit dem Kopfgeld hatte er glatt vergessen.

„He!“, rief er nach draußen. „Vielleicht können wir uns einigen?“

„Er lebt noch. Wir hätten doch den Raketenwerfer nehmen sollen!“

Raketenwerfer?, dachte Severus und spurtete aus dem Raum. Schon hörte er das Zischen eines abgefeuerten Flugkörpers. Halsbrecherisch stürmte er durch den Flug und sprang durch das verschlossene Fenster in den Hinterhof. Die Explosion im Zimmer hinter ihn schleuderte ihn im Sprung davon und er krachte durch das Fenster in den Garten dahinter. Gesicht und Arme zerschnitt er sich und blutete überall. Es tat höllisch weh. Im Film sah das immer viel einfacher aus.

Severus hörte das Trampeln von Stiefeln im Haus. Er setzte sich auf und kroch an die Wand des Fensters aus dem er gerade gesprungen war.

„Hören Sie Snape, das ist nichts persönliches, aber auf ihren Kopf wurde von Mister Cullen ein hübsches Sümmchen ausgesetzt.“, hörte er einen der Vampire schreien.

„Ich würde euch nur ungern töten.“, schrie Severus zurück.

„Lassen Sie die edle-Ritter-Tour. Hier geht es nur ums Geschäft.“

Severus wagte sich aus seiner Deckung.

Die mit Schutzsmasken, Schutzwesten und Overalls gekleideten Vampire verteilten sich im Haus.

„Wissen Sie, wie man Ungeziefer aufschreckt, Snape?“, fragte der Vampir. „Mit Feuer!“

Einer der Vampire zog einen Molotow-Cockteil aus seiner Umhängetasche und zündete ihn an. Er warf ihn gegen eines seiner Regale und sofort fing es Feuer.

Severus zielte auf einen der Vampire und schoss einen Todesfluch auf ihn ab. Er erwischte ihn an der Schulter und der Vampir fiel in sich zusammen. Die anderen richteten sich sofort auf ihn und begannen mit ihren Sturmgewehren in seine Richtung zu schießen. Einmal mehr warf er sich zu Boden.

Durch den Kampflärm hindurch hörte er die kreischenden Sirenen der Polizei, die gerade anrückte. Die Vampire verwickelten sich in eine Schießerei mit den Gesetzeshütern. Feuerten aus dem brennenden Haus auf die Polizeiwagen. Die Polizisten stoppten und verschanzten sich hinter ihren Wagen.

Severus nutzte das Chaos, um in seinen Schuppen zu rennen. Leia hatte sich bereits hier versteckt und winselte. Er nahm seine Motorradschlüssel aus dem Werkzeugschrank und setzte seinen Helm auf. Severus schoss auf seiner alten Jawa durch das Tor des Schuppens und durch die Latten des Zauns. Leia rannte ihm hinterher.

Er machte, dass er hier weg kam und schlängelte sich durch die engen Gassen Bristols auf die Hauptstraße. Dort sah er, dass immer mehr Polizei anrückte in Richtung seines Hauses. Sollten die sich doch mit den Vampiren beschäftigen.

 

\----------------------

 

Jennifer und John Franco kamen gerade vom Bahnhof Kings Cross als sie an ihrer Haustür eine Überraschung erlebten. Severus parkte mit seinem Motorrad vor dem Haus. Zusammen mit seiner Hündin saß er völlig zerschunden auf dem Treppenabsatz.

„Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, fragte John als er seinen Vater sah.

„Das ist ne lange Geschichte.“, bemerkte der nur.

Im Haus kümmerte sich Jennifer um ihn. Sie saßen in der Küche während sie ihm mit einer Pinzette die Glassplitter aus den Armen zog. Währenddessen erzählte Severus ihr, was geschehen war.

„Das kommt im Fernsehen!“, rief John ganz aufgeregt über den Flur.

„Natürlich tut es das.“, sagte Severus. „Die waren ja auch nicht subtil.“

„Und wenn die auch hier auftauchen?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Darum kümmere ich mich.“, antwortete Severus. Diese eine Rechnung würde er begleichen sobald er nicht mehr Gefahr lief an einer Blutvergiftung zu sterben. Mister Cullen würde ihn schon bald näher bei sich haben als ihm lieb war.

„Du stellst doch nichts an?“, wollte Jennifer wissen.

„Nicht mehr als sonst auch.“

„Genau deshalb frage ich.“

 

\------------------------

 

Die Nocturnegasse war ein verrufener Ort, weil sich hier alles tummelte, was mit schwarzer Magie auch nur im geringsten etwas zutun hatte. Und sei es, dass man ungewöhnliche Pflanzen und Tiere sein eigen nennen wollte. Auch war hier alles an Menschen und Nichtmenschen untwerwegs, was der feinen Gesellschaft der Magier ein Dorn im Auge war. Trolle, Halbtrolle, Halbriesen, Werwölfe, Vampire - hier konnte man so ziemlich alles und jeden finden.

In dieser Gemengelage aus schwarzmagischer Kunst und den unteren, sozialen Schichten der Zaubererschaften saß ein alter Vampir in seinem Hinterzimmer. Von hier aus überwachte er seine Geschäfte und Aktivitäten wie ein alter Mafiapate. Er machte sich die Hände schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr selbst schmutzig. Sein letzter Auftrag wurde schon mehrmals nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt. Dabei ging es nur um das Begleichen einer Rechnung. Jemand hatte ihm ins Geschäft gepfuscht und das mochte er gar nicht.

Die Tür zu seinem verrauchten Büro öffnete sich. Sein Assistent stand auf der Schwelle. Noch bleicher als ohnehin schon.

„Mister Cullen?“ Er schwitzte vor Nervosität. „Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür.“

Sein Assistent verdrehte die Augen und brach zusammen. Direkt hinter ihm stand ein Mann in langer, schwarzer Robe. Er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Aus alter Gewohnheit griff Mr Cullen nach dem alten revolver in seiner Schreibtischschublade. In diesem Augenblick warf der Unbekannte mit einem silbernen Stilett nach ihm und nagelte seine Hand regelrecht an den Tisch. Der alte Vampir schrie auf. Silber hatte bekanntner Maßen keine Auswirkungen auf Vampire, doch ein Stilett in der Hand tat dennoch höllisch weh. Selbst untote Nervenenden spürten noch genug.

Der Fremde kam auf ihn zu und packte ihm am Kragen seines Nadelstreifenazugs.

„Damit sind wir Quitt.“, sagte der Mann.

„Wer bist du?“, zichte Mr Cullen.

Der Fremde zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und enthüllkte ein Gesicht, dass ihm schon länger Sorgen bereitete.

„Severus Snape. So eine unerwartete Überraschung. Du hast mir viele Männer gekostet.“

„Unsere Rechnungen sind beglichen. Kein Grund weiter hinter mir herzujagen.“, sagte Snape.

„Du hast mir so viel Ärger gemacht, dabei ging es immer nur ums Geschäft.“

In diesem AUgenblick stürmten zwei seiner Leibwächter in den Raum. Snape zog blitzschnell das Stilett aus Cullens Hand und schlitzte den beiden Neuankömmlingen mit einer einzigen Bewegung die Kehlen auf. Für einen Vampir nicht tödlich, aber ungemein schmerzhaft. Er setzte sie außer Gefecht.

„Es stimmt also, was man über Sie erzählt. Sie sind ein Killer.“, sagte Cullen.

„Nur wenn ich dazu gezwungen bin.“

„Bieten Sie mir etwas an, Snape.“, forderte Cullen.

„Geschäftstüchtig seid ihr Vampire, das muss man euch lassen.“

Snape zog einen Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich an Cullens Schreibtisch.

„Anders hätten wir die zahlreichen Eskapaden von euch Magier wohl kaum überlebt. Außerdem habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren.“

„Ihr Freund, der Seelenfresser, ist tot. Sie haben keinen Grund mehr für ihn zu arbeiten und Rechnungen in seinem Namen zu begleichen. Und ich habe keinen Grund ihnen weh zu tun.“

„Was ist mit Sachbeschädigung und der Entwendung von Eigentum?“, fragte Cullen.

„Das im übrigen illegal war. Das Ministerium würde sich sicher sehr dafür interessieren.“, sagte Snape und dem Vampir entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„Kein Grund überstürzt zu handeln. In Ordnung, wir sind quitt, aber sollten sich unsere Wege erneut kreuzen, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

„Sehen Sie, Sie können doch ganz vernünftig sein.“ Snape erhob sich. „Und entschuldigen Sie die Sauerei. Das sind die Reflexe.“, sagte er und verschwand durch die Tür. Der Magier hinterließ den alten Vampir in seinem Hinterzimmer, wo er wie gewohnt seinen Geschäften nachgehen würde. So viel Ärger konnte ein Mensch niemals wert sein. Noch dazu einer, der so gefährlich werden konnte. Geschäfte lohnten sich nicht, wenn er zu viel Miese machte. In diesem Fall war es klüger die Fehde aufzugeben als sie zu verfolgen. Mr Cullen war sich jedoch sicher, dass er von Severus Snape noch viel hören würde.

 

**Die Geschichte geht weiter in  
„REQUIEM - 2. Akt: Blut und Schlagen“**


End file.
